Summer Leave
by DianaM -again
Summary: Pure fluff. I mean PURE fluff. So, those who love fluff, dive in. There may be some action, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in months, he woke after 4 am. Early mornings were as routine as death and taxes to a top sergeant, especially one with as massive an outfit as the one Duke oversaw. With all the paperwork, duties, random tours and check ins, inspections, PT sessions, target practice, sparring practice, meetings, missions, mission briefings, random trips to the Arena of Sport, and whatever else fell into his lap in the course of an average day, he _had _to get up before the crack of dawn just to get a good six miles in before breakfast. Late nights, early mornings, perhaps a few winks after lunch if he could sneak 15 minutes in his desk chair before someone noticed he wasn't busy and came to him with a catastrophe. Usually it was Shipwreck. Or involved Shipwreck. Or the motor pool. Other Joes seemed to have plenty of leisure time to get into trouble and leech away Duke's. God forbid he find an hour or two to himself.

But this morning was different. _This _morning he wasn't on base. _This _morning, he was _home. _ The coming day was filled with, well, _nothing._

It was fucking _weird. _

In a way, Cobra had done him a favor, blowing him off of that oil platform. He'd woken up from a coma and run smack into a stubborn Doc.

"_That's it, Duke. No work, and I mean __**nothing**__, for three weeks. No paperwork. No missions. No fights. No trainings. No meetings. No briefings. No budgets. No trips to D.C. Nothing. You can fit in your regular exercise schedule when you feel strong enough, but that's it."_

"_And who, exactly, is going to run my damn base?" Duke sat up in bed and crossed his arms over his robe._

"_Flint can handle it. Stalker can help. Scarlett can back them both up. Frankly, I'd make you spend a week in bed first, but I know I'd have to use the restraints on you to keep you there. So, no work."_

"_Doc, you're killing me. What the Hell am I supposed to do?"_

"_Have you ever considered relaxing?"_

_Duke rolled his ice blue eyes. "Not when those guys are involved. I turn my back for an hour and they're zipping off to a stadium rock concert in an awe striker, or joy riding over the Rockies with a news crew in tow. You're telling me to leave the Joes to their own devices for three weeks?"_

"_Flint can handle it," Doc sighed._

"_The second I'm not looking, __**Flint**__ is sneaking Lady Jaye into his room. Trust me, I try to sleep next door. I never knew there was that many ways to say the word 'oh' before she came on base."_

"_Flint can handle it, Duke. You're off duty. As of now. I do outrank you, you know."_

"_Yeah, but you don't outweigh me." Duke growled and swung a leg out from under the covers. Doc smiled and stood his ground._

"_Sorry, not intimidated. Try it on someone greener who doesn't know you wear happy face boxers on the battlefield. I've already called Sharpe and Abernathy to let them know."_

"_But what the fuck am I supposed to __**do**__?"_

"_Well, you could go home for a bit. See the family. I spoke to your mother when you were out of commission. She said she hadn't seen you in quite a while," Doc cleaned his glasses absent-mindedly._

"_Oh, right, apply the guilt treatment. Nice bedside manner…whatever, I'll go home, then. You win."_

"_Great!" Doc grinned warmly, "a trip home for a rest and some home-cooked chow will do you good."_

"_Yeah, well, just keep the boxers to yourself."_

The more Duke had thought about it, the more excited he got, it _had_ been a long time. He hadn't seen the land in, well, forever. Plus, there was plenty to do on the property to keep him busy. So he wrangled a ride to Leonard Wood out of Bill , called home when he knew his mother would be in the classroom , and convinced Jack to slip out and pick him up. His mother had been completely surprised. The kids were speechless. The last time he'd seen them, they'd all been shorter. Drew had glasses. Vince was up to his chin. Jennifer had…well, he was going to have to keep tabs on the local boys with her.

Dinner was the best meal he'd had in ages. On plates. Not trays. Plates. Juicy chicken, fried crisp and golden. Fluffy biscuits dripping with butter and honey from his aunt's hives; he must have eaten a dozen. Broccoli and zucchini fresh from Mamma's vegetable patch. Hot home-made blackberry pie drenched in melting ice cream. And beer. _Good _beer.

So, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he went to bed with a full belly at a decent hour in his old room, and woke up with the sun. Birds were singing.

Fucking _birds, _man-the sun, how cool was that? Goddamn it if he didn't smell bacon and coffee. Hell yeah.

Duke rolled out of bed, slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went right up to breakfast, _without shaving_. He'd run in the evening, or, maybe tomorrow. OK, the evening, he told himself, remembering all he'd eaten last night and knowing he'd do it again for breakfast.

Duke didn't mind his room being on the lowest floor. When he had come home from Vietnam, Mamma had decided that perhaps moving him back in with Vincent until he figured out what to do wasn't a great idea. He was too old and had seen too much to share a room with his little brother again. Every mother eventually realizes when her son has grown into a need for a certain type of privacy. So he and Jack had walled off a part of the lowest floor and given him a room.

The lowest level would have been a basement if the land hadn't sloped behind the house enough to give the space it's own exit and set of windows. It was mostly taken up by the workout room he and Jack had spent years putting together when he was a kid. Weights, a heavy bag and a speed bag, what looked to be a relatively new treadmill to replace the one he'd heard Vince had trashed accidentally, and a stationary bike. Now one end was occupied by a massive cushy leather couch and a giant projection TV.

In the end, to her dismay, he had re-upped, and the room was only used on leave times, which had been rarer and rarer lately. He pondered on this as he climbed the stairs and wandered into the kitchen.

Mamma was standing over the stove frying bacon and scrambling eggs. A stack of pancakes was slowly growing on a plate balanced on the back of the stove. Coffee dripped into the pot in the machine on the counter next to her. Duke put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Sleep OK?"

"Like a baby. Slept in _late._" he snagged a slice of bacon right out of the pan and munched it happily.

"Conrad, it's just gone seven. On a Saturday."

"I know, it's amazing. I'm not sure I could even stay asleep this long."

Her blue eyes met his, honey blonde brows rose, "_this_ you consider late? When do you normally get up?"

"Four or so," Duke reached to steal another piece of bacon, and she thwapped his knuckles with her spatula, "ow, crap!"

"Don't swear. This is for everyone, you know. With you home, I have to feed two armies. Your brother and sisters, and your army of one stomach. Combined, the four of you will mow through my refrigerator in a day."

"Hey, it takes a lot to keep a guy my size going on a daily basis," Duke shook his hand out and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"I bet. You're bigger now than the last time you were home, and I thought you were a beast then. What in God's name are you doing to put on all that muscle?"

"Keeping the world safe for democracy is a great workout. Plus I lift weights." Duke leaned against the counter and tried to sneak a hand back to the bacon.

Thwapp.

"Shit, you're fast."

"Don't swear, Conrad," she thwapped him on the arm. He chuckled down at her.

"I bet all that muscle impresses the ladies," Vincent wandered in from the den and began to set the table, "my big brother, the beefcake. Hey, Jenn, you're supposed to help, you know."

Jennifer oozed across the floor in her robe and slippers, "It's only seven _twenty two_. Why did you wake me up this early, Vince?" She pulled a carton of milk and a pitcher of juice out of the fridge and set them on the table.

"I heard talking and I wanted to get to the table before Mr. Universe over there ate all the bacon."

"Still seems late to me. By now, I would be three or four hours into my day," Duke made one final attempt at the pan. Thwapp , "Jesus, Mamma, just one more piece."

Duke's mother brandished her spatula threateningly, "You can have all you want if you sit down and let me dish it up. I've already got a whole second rasher keeping warm in the oven. Where's Drew and Pop?"

The screen door slammed as Jack came in from his morning chores, "Here, Jane. That smells good," he grabbed a mug, poured himself coffee and grinned at Duke, "managed to stay in bed past reveille, huh?"

"Oddly enough," Duke scratched his chin, "I should have gone out and helped you, though."

"Took me years to learn to sleep till the sun came up after I retired. Don't worry about it. Vincent holds his own after breakfast with all of your old chores." Jack sat down at the head of the table and reached for the paper that lay folded there.

"Doesn't mean I can't put a hand in while I'm home. I'll come out after breakfast with you, yeah?" Duke looked over at his brother, who seemed happy with the idea.

"Thanks, Con. Duke. Con…what do you want me to call you now, anyhow?"

"Con's fine with me. Duke's fine, too. I'll answer to either. Don't hear 'Con" much anymore," Duke sat to the left of Jack and snagged the sports section. His mother put a plate piled high with bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been 'Duke' since you enlisted," she lovingly stroked the back of his head, "I named you after your great-grandfather, only to find everyone in the world calls you something completely different most of the time. Even on the news."

"That's a security thing. Well…let's just say you can call me whichever one you like. At home, it doesn't matter."

"So I can call you 'Duke'?" Drew yawned, padded up to the table and climbed up into her chair next to him.

"Rabbit, you can call me just about darn near anything," he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I like 'Duke'."

"Well, there you go."

"Oh God…you two… thanks Mamma," Vincent accepted his plate and forked up a mouthful of eggs.

"Oh God, what?" Drew grabbed her juice with both hands and downed half the glass in one gulp. Mamma set a plate in front of her, checked to make sure everyone was provided for, and sat down to the right of Jack with her own plate and mug.

"You two are just so very precious," he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

"These are the International House of Coffee moments of our lives, celebrate them," Jennifer took a small bite of eggs and sipped her milk. Vince snorted.

"How's the food, troops?" Mamma smiled over the table at the rare sight of all of her family together.

"Wonderful, Jane."

Duke raised his glass to her, "Delicious," he burped, "pardon. That's a compliment."

"Great, Mamma," Vincent plowed through his pancakes.

"Fabulous, thanks! Best scrambled eggs ever." Jennifer forked in her last bite.

"Goddamn badass fucking pancakes, Mamma!" Drew spoke through a mouthful of pancake and syrup, "badass shit."

Silence would have fallen over the room if Vince hadn't have laughed his orange juice through his nose.

"Young lady, that's not breakfast-table appropriate language," Jack glowered over the paper.

"Drew! That's _never _appropriate language_. _When you're finished, you may go to your room and think about it._"_

"In fact, why don't you start thinking about it right now and apologize to your mother?" Jack's voice dropped low.

"Sorry, Mamma. Sorry, Pop." Drew focused on her plate, face fallen.

Jane looked across the table at her eldest, "Now where did she pick _that_ up, you think?"

"Your pancakes _are_ pretty badass," Duke tried to hide behind the paper.

"Conrad."

"Do I have to go to my room and think about it?"

"Conrad!"

"Hey, sorry. Sorry, Mamma. Things are cruder on base. I'll try to be more careful around her," he finished his eggs and started in on the bacon.

"Do you swear like that in front of the women?" Mamma leaned back and eyed him, "Do they appreciate that kind of language?"

"They're connoisseurs. Cover Girl is better at it than I am. She can make a sailor faint," Duke thought about it for a minute, "come to think of it, she has."

"You're kidding me. This was the one who was a model? Or was she the one who went to marine sniper school, the martial arts expert."

"Oh, no, Scarlett?" Duke felt his pulse jump a little at the name, "No, she doesn't swear much. But Cover Girl, yeah, she's a model. Can swear a blue streak. Says she picked it up in the dressing rooms behind the catwalk. She can also replace the tread on a tank in under a half hour."

"I can see how one leads to the other," she shook her head and grinned.

"Drives the boys crazy."

"I'll bet."

"Scarlett, no, she doesn't swear much. Rather classy, really," Duke put his fork down and pondered why he could never stop his gut flipping over when he talked about her.

"I see." His mother's eyes twinkled, "you've put some thought into it."

"Um." Duke turned his attention to drowning all five of his pancakes in a lake of maple syrup , "Now Lady Jaye, she can go either way. Depends upon her temper at the time."

Mamma's grin settled into a knowing smile, "but Scarlett's classy."

"Yeah. Very." he met her gaze, and, held it long enough to convey a message.

_Back off, please._

She always could read him like a book, and with a small nod she let him know she understood. Duke wasn't ready to discuss it.

Jack sensed tension in the room, and deftly changed the subject, "So, gang, what's on the agenda today?"

Jennifer waved her arms excitedly above her head, "It's my sleepover party tonight! Whooooo!"

"Is that tonight?" Vince's face split into a grin, "Really?"

"How could you forget, she's been talking about it for almost a month now," Mamma finished her coffee and started in on her single pancake.

"Oh yeah, a house full of the ladies," Vincent rubbed his hands together.

"Mother! You're not going to let him bug us? He's super gross and he'll wreck everything." Jennifer panicked.

"Wait, what?" Duke, "What's going on?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Like, almost all of the squad is coming over for my party. We're going to the river for a picnic and swimming, then, we're getting tons of pizza and soda and ice cream and stuff, and we're going to watch movies downstairs super late and have a big breakfast tomorrow morning."

"This is tonight?"

"You got it, big brother. Musick's Ferry High School's finest drill team girls, at our house, all day and all night long. In swimsuits and sleepwear." Vincent chuckled, "better pump up these guns before they get here," he flexed an arm.

"Hang on, lemme get a magnifying glass," Jennifer smirked, "I'll use the same one we used to see your beard last month."

Jack laughed from behind his paper. Duke used the last bite of pancake to mop up his syrup and contemplated catastrophe.

"A pack of teenage girls downstairs all night, getting hyped up on soda and ice cream?"

"Well, that's where Pop put the big screen TV," Jennifer stood up and cleared her plate to the sink.

"Right next door to my room?" Duke rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at his mother.

"Ah, yes. You didn't give us any warning you were coming home."

"It was a last-minute thing. Being in a coma can do that. Not that I'm whining about it."

Jennifer paled. "Mother! You're NOT going to stop us from watching movies downstairs! I've promised everyone we can use the big screen!"

"Now, Jennifer, perhaps we can find a solution…"

"MooooottttheeeeeEEER," Jennifer curled her mouth into a pout as she wailed, "that's not FaaaaIIIiiiiRRRrrrr!"

"Oh, forget it, Jenn, have your party, don't worry. I'm not going to wreck it for you," Duke smiled over at her, "teenage girls, how bad can it be? How much noise can they make? I imagine that friend you've had forever, Laura what's her name, is one of them. I remember her, she's quiet."

"Bad? Bad?" Vincent stood up and did some sort of dance, "it's friggin' AWESOME. Mary Jane Simmons will be here. And Katie Jefferson. OOoooooooohhh, Katie."

"Mo-THER!"

Duke grinned knowingly at his brother, "So you'll be at the river and downstairs too, huh?"

"Aren't you a year older than these girls?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Not all of them. Age is but a number, Pop. What's a year, or a few months?" Vincent dropped his dishes off in the sink and went through the screen door to start his chores, whistling The Police's "Roxanne" as he went.

"Mother! Neuter him!"

"Jennifer, we are NOT neutering your brother. "

"He'll be drooling around us the whole time!"

Duke stood to go help Vince with morning chores, "Yeah, well, say the word and I can chain him up in the barn. He'll be fine as long as we remember to feed him."

Jennifer glanced at him, "You mean it? You promise, Con?"

"Conrad, really. No. Jennifer, we are not chaining Vincent up. He was kidding. You're kidding, Conrad." Mamma rubbed her eyes.

"I'm kidding. I'd have to use rope, we don't have enough chain."

Mamma shot him a dark eye, "Look, Jennifer, I'll make sure he's not a problem. _You will not be a problem, Vincent._ Pop will too. Right, Jack?"

"Urm."

"FINE. Just make sure his horny butt's far away," Jennifer flounced out of the room.

Duke looked to where Drew sat chewing slowly on a slice of bacon, "you're awful quiet, Rabbit."

"I'm 'thinking about it'."

"Ah."

"You want my last two pieces of bacon, Duke?"

"Sure you don't want 'em, Rabbit?"

"No, I'm not all that hungry anymore. You can have them," she held up her pieces and he happily accepted them.

"Goddamn badass bacon, Rabbit. Thanks." He rubbed the top of her head lovingly.

"Conrad…honestly."

"Sorry, Mamma, forgot myself." He winked at Drew. She grinned up at him.

00000000000000

In the stables, Duke and Vince worked together to haul in fresh hay bales and muck out the stalls. Since it was the end of the week, they decided to strip the stalls completely. Jack had already fed the horses their morning oats and let them out to pasture. It was dusty, hot, sweaty work, and Duke enjoyed the hell out of it.

Both of them quietly pitchforked the soiled hay and droppings into the wheelbarrow and took turns taking full loads to Mamma's compost pile. They used brooms to sweep up the left bits of soiled bedding and anything they had missed. Both went to fill the water pails with clean water while the floors aired dry. Finally, they flaked out the bales and spread a thick layer of fresh, sweet hay over the floor of each stall and re-hung each water pail.

Vince leaned against a rail and wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his arm, "So, Con. You OK?"

"Yeah, kid, why?"

"You were blown off an oil platform. They told us that when they called."

Duke hung the pitchforks on their rack and turned to face him, "yeah, well, I don't really remember much after the shockwave caught me. I don't remember falling"

"That's like almost five hundred feet or more. I looked it up. You fell a long way. My physics teacher says that from that height, hitting water is like hitting concrete. You should be-"

"I'm not, Vince. I didn't break a bone. I got lucky," Duke tilted his head as he looked at his little brother.

"You freaked Mamma out. When they said you were in a coma. Then they told us we couldn't come. Pop got all weird. Mamma fell apart," Vincent scratched his side, "we were scared."

"I didn't mean it to scare anyone. There was an active mission going on. The infirmary on base was off-limits. Stuff goes on lockdown. That's to protect everyone," Duke cracked his knuckles.

"How did it happen?"

"It was a Cobra base. I wanted to check it out. Actually, I knew it would be abandoned by the time they got there-I set that up- but I wanted to see the inside of a base without people shooting at me. It helps me the next time I have to make a go at one," Duke crossed his arms and stared at the floor, "I figured there would be _some_ sort of booby trap, but I thought my guys would be able to avoid tripping it."

"So?"

"It was a room full of explosives set to a light switch trip and fuse. Two of guys tripped it, and managed to get up to warn the rest of us before everything blew to Hell."

"And _you_ got caught? Why did _you_ get caught?" Anger made Vincent sound gruff, "Why were _you_ the last one off?"

"Because, Kid, I had to make sure all my soldiers were out and safe," Duke leaned on the rail next to his brother, "that's part of my _job _kid. First Sergeant, last out. It part of the reason I'm _there. _ I'm responsible for all of them, I have to bring everyone home."

"So who's there to watch out for you?"

"They all do. We look out for each other." Duke felt a flush of pride, "Same two guys who tripped the explosives dragged me out of the water."

"Yeah. Too late."

"If it was too late, I wouldn't be here now, kid. Hey, this is _battle, _Vince. This isn't a game. The risks are real, and I've already accepted them," Duke ran his fingers through his still sweaty hair, "You still thinking of enlisting when you're old enough?"

"Yeah, Pop's really into the idea. Mamma, not so much, but Pop's behind me," Vincent looked dubious.

"Is he _pushing _you while he's back there, kid?"

"YaaannNNNnnaaa, No. Not really. Did he push you?"

"Fuck yeah, he pushed. I tried college, though. Made up my own mind in the end." Duke thought back to the day he'd left that path for good.

"Why'd you do it? You were in school, you had a football scholarship, you didn't have to go," Vincent kicked his heel back at wood behind him.

"Good guys were dying, kid, and I felt pretty rotten knowing Jack was sending guys off while I sat safe in a dorm room."

"You regret it? Ever?"

"Regret? No. Wonder what could have happened? Yeah. Now and again. But no. Believe it or not, I love what I do. I'm good at it, Kid. It fits me." Sounds of girlish screams of glee wafted through the stable door. Vincent perked up.

"Hey, the girls are starting to arrive."

"Keep it in your pants, kid."

"Sure. Hey, Con…" Vincent let his voice fall to a whisper.

"What?"

"Did the coma…did it _hurt?_"

"Not that I can recall. My head ached when I woke up, and my throat was raw from the tube they shoved down there and yanked back out. Not much else."

"Oh. Cool. Hey…"

"What?"

"You're into that Scarlett chick, huh? The classy one."

Duke chuckled, "_that, _kid, is a real mess. Let's talk about something else. C'mon, we'd better hose off if there is going to be a platoon of teenage girls here for the next few days." Duke lead them both back towards the house and the girlish giggles.

"Yeah, sure. Get clean for the ladies. You better be careful, Con."

"Why?"

"Since you've been on the news and stuff, I've seen girls with your picture from the paper or magazines up in their lockers."

Duke stopped short, "You're _kidding _me, Vince."

"Oh no, they think you're dreamy." Vincent clutched his hands under his chin and batted his eyelids. "I've seen other Joes in lockers, too. But you're there most often. Probably because you're the one the news people talk to the most, and you're a from here, so the local stations and papers feature you a lot. Sometimes people bug me and Jenn about it."

"Goddamn, I _told _Hawk I should have never started talking to the press." Duke kicked a rock from his path, "Sorry about that."

"Are you _nuts_? Every girl going gooey over you and you're _sorry_? I'd _kill _to be you."

"Vince, you're all _kids_! I'm almost twice all those girls' age," Duke scratched his chin.

"They're, like, fifteen, sixteen and seventeen. You're telling me you _never _think about sixteen and seventeen, maybe eighteen-year-old girls? _Ever_? That I don't believe."

Duke threw his hands up and resumed walking to the house, "I am not having this conversation."

"You _do, _don't you. C'mon. You're a red-blooded guy like the rest of us," Vince trailed behind him, "you can't say you've _never_ thought about a hot seventeen year old and not gotten all-"

"Gotten all what?" Drew popped out from under the back porch.

"Rabbit!" Duke stopped at the steps, "what are you doing under there?"

"That's my fort."

He peered beneath the wood to see she had dragged in blankets, rugs and wood to make a little hollow hide out with places to curl up. The wood had been made into shelves on which she had stored assorted toys, bottles and even a book or two. "Oh. Nice. I guess every Rabbit needs a burrow."

"Yeah. This is mine," She looked to Vince, "Gotten all _wha_t over hot seventeen year olds?" Her blue eyes moved to shine up at Duke through her spectacles, "What do hot seventeen year olds get you?"

Duke grumbled, "Arrested." He took the stairs in one large bound and pushed his way through the screen into the kitchen, letting the door slap shut behind him. Hearing the sound of numerous teenage girls yammering in the den, he made a quick detour through the basement door and down to the safety of the lower level, barely missing his mother as she was coming up the stairs.

"Oh, Conrad. There you are. I was looking for you. I want you to come out and introduce yourself to these girls. Laura's mother is here; she hasn't seen you in years-not since right after Southeast Asia."

"Mrs. What's Her Name?"

"Stanavaugh, Conrad. Mrs. Stanavaugh. Ben and Mary Ann Stanavaugh. You've known Laura and her parents since she and Jenn were babies."

"I can never remember her name."

"Yes you can," she slapped his shoulder, "you _couldn't pronounce _it when you were thirteen, so you called them 'what's their name'."

"Yeah, well it stuck. Now, in my head, they're the What's Their Names," He tried to get by to go downstairs, but she stood firmly in his way.

"Oh, no, you're going to say hello. They know you're home."

"But I've just been sweating in the stable, I need a shower. I'm all horsey," He tried unsuccessfully to nudge his way past. Anyone else, Duke would have just shoved by; this was Mamma. He wasn't insane enough to try it with her.

"You smell fine. They understand you have chores. Just wash up a little in the kitchen sink," She crossed her arms over her chest and stood firm. Any Joe would have recognized the gesture instantly, "go on. Move, mister," she pointed over his shoulder to the doorway into the kitchen.

Duke sighed and turned back up the stairs. He paused at the top and turned to her with a pleading look, "they're going to _stare _at me."

"Nonsense. Mary Ann knows who you are, why should she stare? Sink. Wash. Den," she pointed again over his shoulder, this time at the huge kitchen sink.

"I've sweat through my shirt."

"They know you're a hard worker. She can't stay and wait while you take a shower."

"Vince is in the shower."

"She saw Vincent last week at the game. Sink. Wash. Den, Conrad."

"OK, look, its..." he stumbled for a way to tell her how incredibly awkward he felt standing on display. A pack of vipers was far easier to face than a group of girls who, if Vince was to be believed, oogled him every time they opened their lockers. Like he was some movie star or teen idol. "It's _weird_."

"Conrad, honestly. You _know _these people. You grew up in the same town. What on earth are you afraid of?"

Unable to answer, Duke shrugged, turned back, slunk to the sink and sluiced his hands and head under the water. He used his hands to scrub his face and neck. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to find his mother handing him a kitchen towel. He rubbed himself dry and hung the towel over the faucet.

Mamma looked satisfied, "Good. Let's go," she rubbed his back as she guided him to the den, calling out ahead of them through the doorway, "Look, ladies, here he is, I found him."

They went through the door, and Duke found himself facing a garrison of teenage girls he had never seen in his life before. Jennifer and Laura What's Her Name stood smack in the middle. Drew hung over the banister on the landing, watching happily. Mrs. What's Her Name rushed forward, face split by a beatific smile, and embraced him warmly.

"Conrad! Look at you! You look wonderful. You're so..." she took a step back to take him all in, "so..._big_. Whatever happened to little Connie?"

Inside, Duke grimaced. He loathed that nickname. _Loathed._ Outside, he gave her his best media smile, "They keep feeding me, Ma'am. Just keep growing, I guess," over her head, Duke saw the girls staring at him with awe. Except Jenn and Laura, who waved and gave him a genuine warm grin. He remembered torturing her and Jenn with his sweaty gym socks, long ago, when he was in high school and they were tiny. Apparently, she didn't. Or maybe she did.

Mrs. What's Her Name patted his chest, "and so _handsome._ I imagine once you're in uniform, you're fighting off more than Cobra. Connie, you're quite the man now, aren't you?"

Oh, lord.

"Ah, um. Thank you?" Duke saw Jennifer stifle a laugh. Laura rolled her eyes.

"His name is _Duke._ Or _Conrad_. No one calls him _Connie_. That's a girl's name," Drew climbed over the banister, hung on the rail, and dropped down to the couch below.

"Oh, so sorry, Conrad!"

Duke felt bad for the woman. She was only trying to be nice, after all. She'd known him since before his voice had dropped, "No, Ma'am, don't apologize. Doesn't bother me." _Much. _"It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, Jane, no wonder you're so proud. He's turned into a gentleman… and such a hero."

Duke felt like backing out of the room to the safety of the kitchen, "Just doing my job, Ma'am. It's not me all on my own."

"Well, you all are wonderful and I personally appreciate everything you all do. It's a great thing, risking yourselves for our country. _You_ could have stopped after Vietnam, and you went right back. You didn't hear this much after that damn war, so I'll tell you now. Thank you. Thank everyone you work with for me."

Duke felt genuinely touched, "Ma'am, I really appreciate that. I do. I'll pass it on to my men."

"And the women," Laura piped up from behind her mother, "it's important. I like that there are girl Joes."

"Of course, dear, we all do," Mrs. What's Her Name rested a hand briefly on Duke's shoulder, "Jane Falcone's firstborn isn't a misogynist. Not one bit, right Jane?"

"He knows better," Mamma had snuck back to the kitchen and filled a tray with a pitcher of iced tea, a plate of brownies and a stack of plastic cups, "refreshments, girls? Let's all sit down and relax. Are you staying, Mary Ann?" She put the tray on the coffee table. Duke watched in amazement as a swarm of teenage girls descended upon it and wiped it clean.

"No, sorry, Jane, but Ben's expecting me back home soon. Now that you've taken Laura off our hands, we're working on getting rid of Benji for the night to have a little time to ourselves."

"I'll walk you out then. Conrad, why don't you entertain the girls for a few minutes while I say goodbye to Mary Ann?"

Duke looked around at the teenagers who were now slung all over the den furniture, munching brownies and sipping iced tea, "Um."

"Goodbye, Conrad. So wonderful to see you!" Mrs. What's Her Name waved as she and Mamma walked out onto the front porch, their conversation drifted through an open window, "_really _Jane, so very handsome. Just like his father was-and so _strong _looking_."_

"Oh, he's strong. I watched him flinging bales of hay around this morning."

"Built like a bull. Good thing, too. I heard he fell over a thousand feet."

"He's fine now, thank God. Scared the Hell out of me. Let me walk you to your car. Are you free next week for th-" they moved out of range.

"Hey, Conrad, come meet my friends." Jennifer came over and stood by him, waving over at the cadre of teen girls, "you know Laura."

Thank God for Jennifer. Duke wasn't sure where to begin with the room full of strangers openly staring at him, "Hey there, Laura. How're you doing lately? Last time I was home, you told me you were going out for track."

"Track, Volleyball and Drill. Like Jenn. Choir, too, Duke," she came up and socked him in the stomach meeting only a plane of hard muscle, "and boxing."

"Boxing? Really?" Duke raised his eyebrows, "that's great! A girl's team at school?"

"Well, no. Mom's getting me private lessons. I started off wanting Karate, but I like boxing better."

"Well, why not? I enjoy the Hell out of it. The best women I know can fight."

Jennifer giggled, "they hit you?"

"Sometimes. Been kicked a few times, too."

A tall brunette stepped up and smiled prettily, "Hi, I'm Katie. That's Liz on the ottoman." A girl with short dark hair blushed and waved.

"Hi, Duke."

Jennifer pointed around the room at the rest of the girls, naming them in turn, "Mary Jean, Danielle, Persephone, Vikki, Jessica, Erica and Susan."

"And me!" Drew lay upside down on her back with her legs against the back of the couch and her head hanging over the seat.

"I know you, Rabbit," Duke smiled. She oozed the rest of the way off the couch to the floor.

"Watch this," Jennifer told the girls, "everyone, move around," all the girls swapped places, and Jennifer turned back to Duke, "OK, big brother, who's who?"

_That's easy._

Duke smiled, "From the left, Vikki, Susan, Danielle, Erica, Katie, Mary Jean, Persephone, Jessica, Liz, and Rabbit, now on the floor in front of the couch."

The girls oohed and aahed in amazement.

"He knows us all already!"

"What a memory!'

"Wow, muscles and brains, too!"

Drew jumped up, "and he bench presses four hundred pounds!"

More oohs filled the room.

"And he kills _all_ the bad guys!"

At that, the room exploded in several questions at once.

"Is it frightening?" "Do they hurt a lot of people?" "Where do they get all their money?" "Is Cold Slither gone forever?" "Does Cover Girl dye her hair?" "Have you fought in Russia?" "Are most battles in vehicles?" "How much can you pick up with one hand?" "Can you show us your shooting?"

Duke dropped onto the easy chair and looked at them in amazement, " Most of the time, I'm filling out paperwork and running exercises. The rest is kind of classified.

"Oh, come on," Katie sat on the arm of his chair, "I bet you have some pretty exciting stories. Tell us about, say, what just happened with that guy, Dusty Rudat. I saw it on 'Twenty Questions'."

Susan smiled, "Dusty's sort of cute! Is he single?"

Duke looked at Susan, then back at Katie, "well, you know, that was kind of a rough one. As for Dusty, couldn't say. As his field commander, I'll let you know I don't want him seeing anyone underage."

The girls all gathered around and cajoled him at once, "Oh! Tell us!" "You can talk about something!" "Are you still hurt?" "Did you lose your hearing after the bomb?"

"Now girls, if you're going to head out to the river for a swim, you should think about getting changed and out there soon," Mamma had returned to the rescue.

"Good idea, Mamma," Jennifer moved to the stairs, "C'mon, girls, we'll change in my room!" The chattering horde happily climbed up the steps to the top floor.

"Don't be too long! I've got a picnic packed already!" Cheers wafted back down in their wake.

"Thanks, Mamma. I don't really like going over all that stuff. Not to kids. It isn't a game," Duke felt lucky to be saved. He leaned back in the easy chair, and Drew landed in his lap.

"You smell like the stable."

"See?" he looked up at his mother, "what did I tell you?"

"Fine, take a shower, but make it fast."

"Why?"

"I need you to help drive the girls over to the river and put up the rope swing."

Duke sighed.

"Why hello, ladies!" Vince's voice floated from upstairs, "were you going swimming? It's a splendid day for it. I think I might join you."

"Vincent, why are you walking around in a towel? Get out of here, and stop trying to flex, it's not impressing anyone."

Duke sighed again and went to wash the stable off himself.

OOOOOOO

Showered, shaven, in a fresh pair of jeans, a clean t and his favorite flannel shirt, Duke felt a little better. He climbed the stairs into the kitchen and found himself amidst a small unit of teenage girls in bikinis. By the back door were two ice chests and a large drink cooler, already sweating in the summer warmth.

"Hi Duke!" several girls chorused cheerfully. They were all applying sunscreen to each other. Vince sat at the kitchen table in his trunks, happily watching Mary Jane slather cream on Katie's back.

"Mamma said you'd drive one of the trucks to the river for us," Jennifer hung a towel around her neck and started rubbing sunscreen on Laura.

Jessica backed up to him, lifting her long hair in both hands, "Hey, Duke, could you please get me back here? I can't reach by myself,"

"Ah, sure," He grabbed the bottle of SPF 35 off the table and rubbed it across her shoulders as matter of factly as he could. In his head, Duke counted up the number of his men who would kill to be where he was standing right now.

"Get right down to my lower back, if you could, I don't want to get burned back there," she looked over her shoulder at him and batted her eyelashes.

Duke knew when it was prudent to retreat. He tossed the bottle to Vince, "Here, kid, you do it, I gotta get the rope swing and the cleats out of the barn." Duke fled out the back door.

"Jessica! Honestly, you're shameless," Jennifer's remonstration filtered through the screen, "Conrad's, like, past thirty. He's _not _interested."

Jessica's laughter bubbled through the afternoon, "Doesn't mean I can't look. He's got great hands, too."

"Honestly, Jessica."

Duke found the rope swing and the cleats they used to secure it to the big cottonwood tree that leaned out over the river. When he was a boy, the rope was up all year round. Lately, however, local kids had been sneaking on to the property to swim, play, drink and get into trouble. Jack decided that taking the swing down every time they left was a small annoyance compared to the liability of a possible accident from a drunk or plain stupid kid. He had devised a set of heavy cleats and a brace they used to bolt the rope to the overhanging branch, rather than tie it.

Duke grabbed the coiled heavy rope, the cleats and brace, and a wrench and carried them to the outbuilding they used as a garage. He put the fastening hardware and wrench into a cloth sack and tossed the whole mess into the back of one of the trucks. Then he lost himself in looking over his motorcycle, checking the fluids, making sure everything was connected and nothing was loose or leaking. It sat on the trickle charger while he was away.

_Really,_ he told himself, _I should get it back to base. Or sell it. It sits more than it runs. I should ship it or ride it back. Bet Scarlett would go on a ride or two with me._ The idea of her sitting behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, tightening as he swung the bike around curves was more than a little appealing. He grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off his hands and thought about it some more.

"Let's get these trucks out there and load up the food and girls," Jack startled Duke out of his reverie. He tossed his stepson a set of keys and climbed into the cab of the old work truck. Duke slid into the passenger seat of the newer dually and started the engine. He and Jack guided the big work trucks around the back of the house where Mamma was waiting with the cooler, ice chests and girls. Duke put the dually in park and got out to heft an ice chest into each truck's bed.

"Ok, girls, split up. Five in one truck, six in the other," Jack tossed the drink cooler into the back of the old truck, and turned back to the group. Duke helped a few girls into the bed of the dually and leaned against the fender.

Vincent tossed a towel in the cab of his father's truck and held his hand out, "hey, Pop, why don't you stay back with Mamma and Drew, _I _can drive these lovely ladies to the lake."

"But, _I'm _going, too," Drew climbed out from under the porch in a swimsuit and the world's biggest sunhat.

"Dreeeewwww. No. You're not invited," Jennifer climbed into the bed of the dually next to Laura and sat on the cooler.

"But I want to go swing on the rope and go swimming."

"Mamma, please, I don't want to have to watch her," Jennifer pleaded.

"Vincent's going," Jack dropped the keys into his palm, "maybe he can watch you."

"Pop! No! Vincent?!"

"He's driving, that's it. I wouldn't mind a quiet few hours with your mother."

Jennifer pouted with her arms folded over her bikini top, "Fine, but he better not be horny all over the place."

"Jennifer, your brother will not be a problem. But I would like him there with a truck just in case there's an emergency," Mamma turned to Vince, "would you mind keeping an eye on Drew?"

"Uh, yeah. She kinda cramps my style," Vincent looked at Drew with a frown.

Drew climbed onto the fender next to Duke and threw her hat on the ground, "what _style_? They don't even want you there."

Persephone blushed, "Well, I wouldn't really mind Vincent there. Not really."

"See, quirt? I'm on the VIP guest list for the pool party. You're outside the velvet ropes on this one. You're in the way."

Duke looked into his baby sister's eyes and saw them start to flood, "Hey, Rabbit, how come you don't want to hang out with me?"

"You're going to the river, too."

"Yeah, well, not all day. I'm gonna drop 'm off, hang the swing, and go back for them later. Vincent can babysit them. They don't want a grown up soldier out there in the way of their party. Thought I'd go on a little bike ride. But I'll be awful lonesome for the afternoon without company. Think you could come with me? I don't know if I'm as fun as those kids or the river, but I'd appreciate a co-pilot on the bike. Course, I understand if you're not interested. Sorta, anyhow. Come with me, huh?"

Drew beamed, "sure, I can do that!"

Duke picked her up and swung her into the cab of the dually. She was getting way too big to pick up, but not too big for his strong arms, "great! Ride out to the river with me and help me put up the rope. We'll come back and you can change into better clothes for the bike." He leaned down, picked up her sunhat and put it gently back on her head. She slid over to the passenger seat and strapped in as he climbed into the cab and pulled the door shut. His mother came to the window and smiled lovingly at him.

"Good job, Big Brother."

He grinned back at his mother and started the engine and put the truck in gear. Vince followed suit, and the trucks swung out of the yard and onto the dirt road that would skirt around the pasture and up to the place where the river curved and slowed and lay cool under the cottonwoods and sycamores.

"Be careful in the beds of those trucks, girls!" Jack called to them. Duke could see his mother and stepfather waving after them in the rearview mirror.

The trucks bumped gently over the soft rolling land, accompanied by the musical voices of happy teenagers. Soon, they were at the riverbank. Here, the river curved around itself to create a slow spot safe for swimming. There was a small "beach" of river sand. Elsewhere, the bank was cut under, and an old cottonwood tree reached a hefty branch out over the water. This was the tree that Duke had swung from to plummet into the cold river since he was a boy. The girls tumbled out of the truck beds and began laying towels out on the little beach.

Vince slammed the door of the old work truck after him, pretending to stretch so he could once again flex in front of the girls. Climbing out of the dually, Duke chuckled to himself. There wasn't all that much to show yet. He _could_ strip his shirt and show the kid up without even a half flex; flash a few interesting scars, too. Then again, he really had no interest in showing off his muscles. Well, not much of one. He _had _caught himself tightening up as he walked past Scarlett in the gym once or twice. Or three times. Four, max. Maybe five. Then there was the time he had popped the heavy bag when she was there. Just went whole-hog at the thing till he wore through a thin spot and the sand began to flow out. It had been worth the sore knuckles to see her smile like that.

"Duke, can you get up the tree to put up the swing?" Jennifer looked in the bed of his truck, "you forgot a ladder."

"I don't need a ladder, sis." Duke unbuttoned his flannel shirt, pulled it off and threw it to Drew, who had climbed on top of the cab of his truck. Slinging the rope over one shoulder and across himself, he clambered up the cottonwood, straps of the cloth sack in his teeth. The girls went silent as they watched him pull himself over to the big branch. He shimmied out over the water, and then set his sack down and went to work fastening the cleats and bracket securely. Once the rigging was in place, he put the wrench back in the sack and tied it to the branch so it would be there when he came back to undo everything.

Duke tested his handiwork to see it was secure with a few strong tugs. Just to be doubly sure, he grabbed the rope in both hands and let himself drop to dangle above the water. If it could hold his weight through the drop, it would easily handle the kids.

Satisfied, he let himself drop into the river.

The girls were still quiet when he surfaced and swam to the shallows. Duke could see them all looking at him with small smiles and glittering eyes as he stood. He walked over to Jennifer, who handed him a towel.

"What? What'd I do?"

She rolled her eyes, "Made their afternoon. That was one hell of a show. Your shirt is wet, see-through, and clinging to every muscle. You'll be the star of every single diary entry for a week."

Laura clapped him on the shoulder, "Way to go, stud."

Duke rubbed his hair and looked down at himself, "Seriously?" He looked over at the rest of them out of the corner of his eye. They had all retreated to giggle and gossip on their towels. Vincent slunk over.

"Well, enjoy your motorcycle ride, bro. I'll handle things here," he pushed Duke in the direction of the dually, "don't worry, I got things under control. Have a fun time. Take all day!"

Duke smiled and allowed himself to be herded out of the way, "Tie a knot in that rope, kid. Give 'em something to sit on." _ That came out wrong. _ Vincent grinned slyly.

"Oh, you bet I will."

"Keep it in your pants, kid. C'mon, Rabbit, you promised me a motorcycle ride." Drew climbed back into the passenger seat through the window and buckled herself in. Duke sat next to her, started the engine, threw the truck into reverse and backed far enough so that he could turn around and head for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Freespirit127 for helping me with fixing the German translations!

* * *

Back at the house, Duke sent Drew upstairs to swap out her bathing suit and sunhat for more bike-appropriate clothing. She came back down in a pair of shorts, a tank top, sandals, and a pair of massive sunglasses over her spectacles. Duke sighed.

"Rabbit, how on Earth do you think of that as 'bike appropriate'?"

"This is what I see all the women on the backs of motorcycles wearing."

"Yeah, well," Duke thought about it. Kid was right, "Look, I want you covered up. Not that I'm going to lay down the bike, but you never know. Plus, a hot pipe on your little bare leg would just be brutal. Jeans. You can wear a T-shirt, but you'll need a jacket over it. Sneakers. Go suit up properly, now. Go on. Meet me in the garage."

She trudged back upstairs to change. Duke jogged down to his room to root out his leather jacket, gloves and boots from his closet. He slipped into the boots, shoved the gloves in his jacket pocket and slung it over his shoulder. Laden with the appropriate leather safety gear, he strode back to the garage, snapping his sunglasses and the garage door opener up from the top of the dresser on the way through the bedroom door. Rummaging around in a storage locker, he managed to find an old motocross helmet of Vince's that would probably fit Drew.

She came into the garage just as he was dusting it off, wearing the jeans he'd insisted upon. Her t-shirt depicted an angry Yosemite Sam. The massive sunglasses were still there, but she had swapped out the sandals for a pair of All Stars. She was wearing Vincent's old Members Only jacket. It was way too big.

"You look just about ready, Rabbit. Here, try this on for size," he tried to slip the motocross helmet over her head, but the huge sunglasses got in the way. Duke took them off, and her spectacles. The helmet fit reasonably well, and he smiled at her and rapped the top with a knuckle, "That should protect your pretty little head." On a whim, he looked back in the locker and found the matching motocross leather jacket. It fit his baby sister much better than the Members Only thing, and on the whole he preferred her to be protected by tough leather over flimsy cloth. No sense taking chances.

"Won't I be hot?" Her voice echoed out of the helmet.

"Not once we get moving," He crouched and grinned at her, "Besides, better a little warm than skinless.

"Could you braid my hair?" She managed to slip the helmet back off "I don't want it to get all tangled. I brought some elastic things."

"Ahhhhh, braids," Duke thought about it; not once had he ever braided hair, "Not sure I know how, Rabbit."

"You don't know how to braid hair?'" She was incredulous.

"Rabbit, I can drive a tank, fly a jet, jump out of a plane at midnight and land perfectly safe. I can strategize in the middle of a firefight, take on anyone in the ring and field strip and re-assemble any piece faster than most guys," He rubbed his chin, "but I have to say, I don't think I can braid hair."

"Well, _that's _stupid. You gotta do the important stuff, too, you know."

"I guess my skills are lacking, Rabbit, sorry. I bet I can manage a pony tail, is that OK?"

"It'll have to do." She backed up to him and raised a hand up so he could grab an elastic band.

Duke chuckled, "heck, all the best girls I know wear pony tails." Using his fingers, he gently pulled her hair back and secured it tightly behind her head, closer to the nape so the helmet could slide over without a problem.

"Am I one of them?" She smiled as she crammed the helmet on and slipped her spectacles on through the open visor.

"Rabbit, you'll always be my best girl." He knocked with his knuckle again. Duke grabbed his own half helmet from where it had been hanging on the handlebars and fastened it under his chin. Frankly, he hated helmet laws. It was much nicer feeling the wind in his hair. Then again, he liked his skull too much to risk it. The irony of surviving a bomb blast only to smear his brains over the asphalt on leave was something he felt better off not exploring.

Duke snapped down the passenger pegs, swung a leg over the bike and righted it as he sat, feeling the suspension give a little under his weight. He held a hand out to her. She ran over to the bike, grabbed his arm, and allowed him to pull her up behind him. Duke slipped in his key, flipped the ignition and the bike roared to life. The engine growled pleasingly, and he pulled the throttle and let the monster roar.

_Oh yeah._

"Ok, Rabbit," Duke clicked the opener in his pocket, "hold on to me pretty tight. When we go around corners, I want you to lean a little into them, ok?"

"Right, Duke."

He felt her little arms slide around his stomach. _Scarlett could be doing this. _ He grinned to himself at the thought. _On the bike, she'd have no choice but to hang on. I could take her out into the desert and up a few of those mountain roads. Nothing to get in the way up there. Maybe then I could stop at one of those vista things and once and for all…_

"Hey, are we going to sit here all day?"

"Sorry," Duke toed the bike into gear and guided it out of the garage. Clicking the door shut behind him, he headed down the long drive and onto the main road. Duke took her down surface roads to the 370 and over the river.

They caught the 94, and he zipped her up into farmland and around Highway H, Black Walnut to Music Ferry, winding past fields. Up Ell to Mertz to Klinghammer, back to Machens and then to Katy Trail. Houses and buildings were a rare sight, maybe a silo or barn flashed by. Right back to where Katy Trail met Machens, onto the 94 to Dwiggins and back to Saale. He'd been all over that area on a different bike when he was younger. He knew every road, every curve, all the dips and rises.

Drew whooped around every corner. He went as fast as he dared, knowing where the cops were more likely to lie in wait and where he could blast down the road without fear of reprisal. She clung on tightly and screeched with glee, her joy egging him on. He found himself throttling up just to make her yell.

Duke took the 67 back over the river. He rode into Flourissant and found his way to Fritz's. He eased the bike back to park at the curb, switched off the ignition, and kicked down the stand. Taking off his helmet and hanging it over a handlebar he turned over his shoulder to look down at Drew.

"Ready for some frozen custard, Rabbit?"

"Can I get a concrete? One of those _big ones_?"

"Sure, if they'll make it, you can have it." He gave her his arm so she could slide off the passenger seat on the side away from the pipes. Drew grabbed her glasses, pulled off the helmet and handed it to him. He hung it over the other handlebar and pulled her ponytail gently, "What flavor?"

"Chocolate D.B's Delight. Hot fudge, marshmallows and nuts. With extra brownie bits." She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the parking lot to the order window, leaving the bike to tick and cool. There was a group ahead of them.

"Well, Hell, that sounds good," Duke slipped his gloves off and crammed them in his pocket as they got in line. Two attractive women in summer dresses came up behind them.

The group in front of them walked to the outside benches with their custard, and Duke stepped up to the window and addressed the kid with in the bowtie inside, "Yeah, gimme a large concrete, D.B.'s delight with extra brownie bits and, uhhh, a large vanilla with hot fudge and butterscotch." He handed over some cash and turned around to find one of the women smiling at him. He nodded and smiled back, "Afternoon."

Her smile widened, "Hi."

"Here you go, sir." The kid handed their custard through the window. Duke handed Drew a concrete the size of a small cat and they found an empty bench.

"You gonna be able to handle that, Rabbit?"

"Oh yeah, no problem." She plunged her spoon into the side and wrangled a wad of custard, fudge, brownie bits, marshmallow and nuts into her mouth. Somehow, she had already managed to smear chocolate on her cheek.

"Hoo –ah, Rabbit." He took a bite of his own custard and relaxed into the bench. Drew leaned back over his lap and shoveled another load into her mouth, "How'd you like the ride?"

"Cool! It was great! We went really fast! And the corners and swervy bits felt weird. Is that what it's like to fly a Skystriker?"

"Well, maybe a little," Duke shook his head. In his wildest imaginings, he had never thought a Special Forces top kick would find himself trained to fly a jet. Yet, well, there he was, with his name stenciled on one, "Skystrikers are faster, and your stomach tends to follow you around a few feet back." He tickled her stomach under the t shirt, causing her to giggle and wiggle. Seeing her look up at something past him, he raised his head to find the two women standing over them, both smiling.

"I'm sorry," the woman who had smiled at him in line flicked a bang back, "it's just so nice to see a father and daughter having such a good time. So many men have such hang ups about being affectionate in public."

"Um…"

"He's not my _father_!" Drew rolled her eyes from where she lay across his lap, "Duke's my _big brother_."

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" The woman blushed and her companion hid a smile behind a perfectly manicured hand. "It's just, well, she's so young!"

"Happens all the time, ma'am. Don't worry."

"Wait," The woman's eyes widened, and she turned to her friend, "Duke? _The Duke_?" She looked back at him, "are you _the Duke _from _G.I. Joe_? Oh my _God! _Vanessa! Duke! At Fritz's!"

"Carol! Wow!"

"Yes, he is!" Drew crammed another dripping spoonful into her mouth, "He's home on leave and he took me all over on his motorcycle because he's lonely and needed company." She was this side of unintelligible through marshmallow and brownies.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to go with him!"

"I know it! I could have swum in the river, but Vincent's horny and said I was in the way and Duke was lonely and asked me."

"I see!"

Duke took off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He bench presses four hundred pounds."

The woman and her friend smiled, "He looks like he can."

Drew ran out of things to say, and turned her attention back to smearing her concrete all over her face. Duke lifted her off his lap and stood to shake the women's hands, "ah, pleasure to meet you." _Let it never be said that Conrad Hauser had no manners._

The woman called Vanessa rested a hand on his shoulder, "I saw on Twenty Questions that you were in a coma! Are you OK now?"

"Oh, yes ma'am," _screw you, Hector Ramirez, _"I'm fine. I'll be back on active duty in a few weeks. Just following doctor's orders."

"What do you have to do?"

"Just rest and relax, ma'am." Duke finished his custard, crushed the paper cup into a wad, and tossed it at a nearby trashcan. It went in without hitting the sides or rim, "Excuse me, ladies, but we better get back on the bike. I have a few things I have to do before I get her to the supper I just helped her spoil."

"It's pizza!"

"Of course!" Carol walked up to him, put a hand on his chest, and smiled as she leaned close to whisper in his ear, "If you're still lonely and need help relaxing, give me a call." She slid a piece of paper into his jacket pocket and stepped back. Waving, she and Vanessa walked back over to their car.

_Um._

"Ready to head home, Rabbit?" Duke turned to see Drew's chin coated in custard. He grabbed a few napkins from a nearby table and helped her clean up, "how do you get it on your eyebrows like that?"

"Pop says it's a special chocolate talent," she polished a smear of fudge off her glasses. "What did that lady give you?"

Duke reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper, "her number."

"Does _everyone _hit on you?"

"No," _not the one I want, _ "Let's get you home. I have to get those girls back from the river before dark." He crushed the number up inside the chocolate soaked napkins and threw the whole wad in the trashcan.

He resisted the urge to run back and root it out as he walked Drew back to the bike.

_I could call her. She seemed pretty willing.__ I could probably get some tonight, no strings attached, and not have to worry about teenagers in the basement keeping me awake. Kill two birds with one stone. _

It had been a while, and Carol was a pretty attractive woman. Her friend, too.

_Yeah, I could probably get some. Then what? She'd find out. Somehow, she'd know…and know you're a _dog, _Hauser. She's a class act all the way, and all you are is some guy from a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, Missouri, who's handy with his fists and a gun, who can bark louder than the rest, and who has already had a few too many one-night stands. Any chance you have would go right down the drain the minute she knew. A chance with _her _is worth a million one-night stands._

So he kept walking. He suited Drew back up for the ride home, strapped on his helmet, and helped her climb up behind him.

"What now, Duke?"

"Now? Rabbit, we have to head back out to the river and bring Vince, Jenn, and all those girls back to the house. Pizza for supper. Think you can handle pizza after all that custard?"

"Sure!" Drew belched loudly, "think Mamma'll order anchovies?"

"That's right, I forgot you liked anchovies." Duke shuddered. "I guess if someone else wants 'em. I personally can't stand all the little bones. Then again, I'd prefer anchovies over pineapple." Duke started the bike and stepped it into gear.

"Pineapple on pizza is an abomination."

"Damn straight."

00000000

When they got back he parked the bike and tossed both their helmets into the storage locker.

"We'd better get right out there, Rabbit. I have to get the swing down before we can bring them all back." He stuffed his gloves into his pocket and slung his jacket into the bed of the dually. They both climbed into the cab, and he guided it onto the dirt road and up along the pasture to the river.

Looking over her and out the passenger window, he saw Wally galloping alongside them. Duke knew he didn't give his stallion enough attention; unlike the motorcycle, Wally couldn't be moved to base. Times like this, he lamented not having more leave time; horses are meant to be ridden, and there was no way he could possibly justify the expense of stable facilities and the keep of one horse on a military base. Although it would make one Hell of an impression the first muster he rode up to on the huge heavy black friesian.

For a second, Duke entertained the fantasy in his head; he could see the looks on the Joe's faces as he threw in a little dressage along the line. A good stint of Passage. The high-cadenced trot was just perfect for morning inspection. He'd guide Wally over to the muster, down the line, and..and...

_Oh God, it's kind of stupid. What would I do with a horse on base?_

Duke missed Wally, he missed riding, but combining his two lives grew more and more impossible as time went on.

They reached the river in time to see Vincent take a spectacular spinning swing on the rope, fly like a top over the surface and splash down with a large ker-whap. A raucous cheer followed the performance. Jennifer grabbed the rope and made her best attempt to copy his maneuver. More cheers accompanied her somewhat smaller splash.

Duke put the dually in park and climbed out of the cab. Looking over the river, he saw the detritus of the afternoon's adventure spread over the beach. Towels lay laden with paper plates, soda cans and now and again, a teenage girl sprawled out to catch the sun. One ice chest lay open on its side, tipped to drain out the remaining ice and water. A black plastic bag sat next to it, full of more empty cans, plates and napkins. An massive bag of potato chips sat open atop the second cooler, flapping gently in the mild breeze.

Duke slammed the truck door, and a number of heads turned to look. "All right, girls, time to clean up and head on back. I'm going to take down the rope while you all make sure everything's packed or cleaned away. Vince, think you could get the ice chests and the cooler into the trucks?" He was used to having orders followed; it was no different here. Girls began gathering towels and trash while Vincent dumped the rest of the ice from the empty chest and stowed it in the old truck.

Duke pulled himself back into the cottonwood and over to the cleats and cloth sack. Pulling up the rope, he set to remove the whole rigging. The cleats and bracket went back into the sack with the wrench. The rope he coiled loosely and slung back over his shoulder. It was easier to drop into the water than climber back down, but Duke didn't feel like getting wet again, so he shimmied back over to the trunk and climbed back down, wishing he'd thought to put on his gloves.

By the time he was done, everything was cleaned up and the ice chests, coolers and girls were in the beds of the trunks. Vincent clambered into the old truck and started the engine. Duke went round to the rear of the dually and tossed the rope and sack in gently. Jennifer, Laura, Katie, Mary Jean, and Jessica all smiled at him.

"So, did everyone have a good time?" Duke couldn't help but smile at his sister. Jennifer was almost glowing.

_Ahh, to be young and innocent again-parties and friends and not a worry beyond school…_

"Yeah, it was great!" Jennifer laughed and hugged Laura.

"We all ready for pizza and movies?" Duke shut the tailgate and leaned against it with his arms on top.

The girls all cheered.

"Let tonight never end!" Mary Jean hollered and waved a fist over her head.

Duke chuckled to himself and walked back around to the driver's door. He slid into the cab next to Drew and started the engine. Vincent had already started down the dirt road for home.

As far as parties Duke had been to, this was pretty tame. _Take these girls back to base, and their minds would be blown by some of the "after hours" partying that goes on. The motor pool alone..._

Jennifer banged on the top of the cab. He leaned out the window to see what she wanted.

"Vince was going to stop by the stables so I could show the girls the horses. We have time, right? Think Mamma would mind?"

"No," Duke couldn't imagine his mother would mind another few hours free of all her children, "I don't think she'll have a problem with that." He threw the dually into gear and followed Vincent's lead.

Wally shadowed them again as they passed by the pasture. Duke whistled out the window and threw up a hand signal. Wally whinnied and kicked his back legs. Duke gave another whistle, a different hand signal. Wally responded by rearing and tossing his head, kicking his feathered forelegs viscously. The girls marveled loudly from the truck bed. Drew looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"Show off."

He winked at her and put his fingers to his lips. She winked back and smiled.

They pulled up to the stables. Vincent had already dropped the gate of the his truck to let his teenage cargo jump down and was leading them into its warm alfalfa-scented depths. Duke slid out of the cab and let down his own tailgate. The girls jumped down and followed the others. Drew bounced out of the passenger seat and slammed the door. Jack emerged.

"Just finished bringing them in for feeding, Conrad. Why don't we get the trucks in and deal with these coolers? The kids can walk back down to the house from here."

"Sure. Rabbit, you staying here?"

"Can I help you?"

"I'd appreciate it. Then we can go in and help Mamma order the pizzas."

Drew hopped up into the bed of the dually for the ride to the garage. Duke shut the gate after her. "That way, I can make sure there's no damn pineapple..."

"And _lots _of extra anchovies!" Drew opened her arms to the heavens and yowled. Jack laughed and kissed her on the forehead, then turned to Duke.

"She tastes of chocolate. Let me guess, Fritz's?"

"Just a little. She ended up wearing most of it."

"Par for the course. With you two 'just a little' is an extra large, but I guess you've both earned it," Jack kissed Drew again and slapped Duke on the shoulder as he went to get into the old work truck, "Let's get these trucks back to home base, Champ."

0000000000000000000000000000

All three climbed the back porch and into the kitchen to find Mamma on the phone to Angelo's.

"Yes, well, we have a big group of big eaters here, so I'm going to have to order several," she looked up at the sound of the screen slapping shut behind them, "Oh, hang on a second," she slipped a hand over the receiver and smiled at them, "I'm just ordering the pizzas now, any requests?"

"Triple anchovies! With olives." Drew thought for a minute, "and onions."

Mamma laughed and shook her head, "I think you're alone in that one, sweetling. Perhaps they'll make me a small for you."

Drew flopped into her kitchen chair and kicked her legs against the rungs.

"Get her a calzone, that'll work," Jack kissed her on the cheek, "I have a sneaking suspicion she won't be very hungry. I'm flexible, I'll have some of whatever you order for the kids."

"Good idea, dear. Conrad?"

"No pineapple."

"With you, that's a given."

"Fruit doesn't belong on pizza."

"Aren't tomatoes fruit?" Drew chirped, "Mr. Billing told us that a tomato is a fruit. There are tomatoes all over pizza."

"She's got you there, Conrad."

"_Technically, _tomatoes are fruit. _Scientifically, _tomatoes are fruit. _Realistically_, I don't want pineapple anywhere near any pizza I plan on eating. The man who thought of that should be dragged out into the street and shot."

Jack laughed. Mamma sighed.

"Well, beyond 'no pineapple', do you have any preferences, dear?"

"Meat?"

"What _kind_ of meat, Conrad?"

"All of it."

Jack laughed again. Mamma sighed and rolled her eyes. She took her hand off of the receiver and addressed the person on the other end of the line, "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll have two extra large cheese, two extra large pepperoni, two extra large sausage and peppers, one large veggie lover's delight, one calzone with triple anchovies, olives, and onions-yes, you heard me right, triple...and one large pizza with every type of meat you can find and no pineapple whatsoever. No, we have drinks already. Yes, I'll hold."

Duke walked over to his mother and gave her a squeeze, "I'm going for a little run, I think."

"It will probably be here before you get back, I assume you want me to save you some."

"Yeah," Duke opened the door to the downstairs level, "but you only have to save me one. I'm not extremely hungry."

Her eyebrows lifted in mild surprise, "My bottomless pit of a son only wants one piece?"

He looked back at her and smiled, "One pizza." She waved her hand at him dismissively and went back to providing an address for the delivery boy.

Downstairs, he changed into running shorts and a different t shirt. He kicked off his boots, pulled off his long socks and pulled his running shoes out of the closet. Duke opened his top drawer to pull out a pair of short socks and there it was.

_Papa's watch_.

Duke knew it was there. It was always there. It had been there since he _put _ it there, when they moved him down here. Still, every time he saw it, he felt the bottom of his stomach fall out.

_Papa's watch._

It was a plain watch. Gold. A Glashutte. Probably worth a pretty penny, but you wouldn't know it from looking. The dark leather band was worn from where it had been buckled and unbuckled around his father's wrist a thousand times. It had run down, now, but when fully wound, it kept time perfectly.

_Papa's watch._

Duke gently lifted it from it's box and flipped it over to read the inscription, which was the same as the one on his father's wedding ring. "S.W. Hauser".

_Papa's watch. _

Duke ran his thumb over the crystal. He could vividly remember sitting on his father's lap on the big chair in front of the fire of a cold winter evening, held there by strong gentle arms. He had played with the golden hairs on one and stared at the watch. If his father hugged him just right, he could hear it softly ticking him to sleep.

_Papa's watch._

_It was daytime. The sunlight filtered through the trees in the woods next to the quarry. Birds were singing. A nice breeze was blowing. We were playing. James and me. Just us, in the woods, while Papa, Uncle Max, Uncle Leo, Uncle Rolf and the hired hands were working on new fences in the middle pasture. It was daytime. Papa had left Ulf with us. Two boys and a dog. It was daylight._

_Bad things aren't supposed to happen in the daylight. Nightmares are supposed to happen at night. _

But Duke knew that wasn't true. Every day it was brought home to him that _that _wasn't true. Even now. It was in full daylight when his fathers strong arms were ripped away from him. Forever.

_Papa's watch._

_Papa..._

Duke nestled the watch back in it's box and slowly slid the drawer closed. He quickly laced up his shoes and ran up the stairs to the kitchen. There, he made a beeline for the door and the isolation and freedom of a tough run.

"Dear, do you want a bee.." Mamma turned to address him as he passes

He pretended not to have heard her and escaped to the outside. Duke pushed himself into a fast cadence and quickly warmed up to his typical run out to the river along to the south pasture and Cousin Willy's place, and back.

_We only spoke German, back then, at home. In every house on this land, really. We all spoke German. English was for people outside the family._

How long had it been since his mother and he had spoken to each other in German? Things had changed when she married Jack; she didn't want him to feel like an outsider in his own home, whichever base housing they were in at the time. Duke went from farmboy to army brat almost overnight. He and his mother had continued to speak to each other in German when they were alone, but those times had come fewer and farther in between when first Vincent, and then Jennifer were born. By that time Jack had found a permanent post in his assignment at Leonard Wood and they'd settled back in the big house. Duke found himself surrounded by a new family and old friends he thought he'd never see again, having to defend his brother and sister's right to their place in the small town's pecking order. Not Hausers, but not anything else the townfolk knew, either.

_Eventually it all worked out. We all found ways to fit in again. But German became a foreign tongue in a house whose walls had rung with it._

Dusk was settling, and Duke could see the river far ahead. It would be a cooler run than he had anticipated, but not uncomfortable.

_When I came back from Vietnam, I only heard German from my Uncles and Cousins. She stopped speaking it. My own mother stopped speaking the only language I can remember Papa's voice in._

Even that was fading from Duke.

He reached the river and turned south along the dirt trail. Sweat was pouring down his face. His heart pounded, his breath grew hard to hang onto. It felt good. Sitting in that hospital bed out of it so long did less damage to his stamina than he'd feared.

_Kids don't even speak it. They're both taking French in school. Heck, _I _took French in high school. _

Duke hurdled a large branch that had fallen into the trail. He made a mental note to come back later in the week and take care of it.

_Maybe I can convince Rabbit to take German. Then I can help her practice over the phone, just to hear it from someone. Heck, the last time Mamma spoke it to me, Rabbit had popped up in her._

Drew had come as a surprise to everyone. Duke knew his mother had not planned for more children. He was already out of the house and drilling trainees by then. It seemed that Jane Falcone was destined to have children at the extremes of her childbearing years; she had married young and given birth to him in her late teens and ended by giving him a sister young enough to be regularly misidentified as his daughter. Not that he minded that much.

He was there when she was born. The same young doctor that had delivered him in his mother's bed had brought Drew into the world in the local hospital.

_Shocked the Hell out of me. There I am, home on leave from Benning, and Mamma goes into labor right in front of me. _

Jack had been away at Ft. Riley in Kansas. Both he and Mamma made a plan of action months before; but Duke hadn't been privy to it. Her water broke in the kitchen and he froze. It took Vincent shoving the phone in his hand to snap him to action. Duke remembered the ensuing mad scramble.

_Call Uncle Timmy to come watch the kids. Grab the suitcase. Get in the car. Off to the hospital._

It wasn't a short drive, and by the time they'd arrived, he was more than panicked from listening to her groan through contractions in the passenger seat. Duke had breathed a sigh of relief once he'd gotten her to maternity, thinking his part of playing Jack for the day done. To his shock and horror, Dr. Smithers had shoved him into a gown and mask and through the delivery room door, refusing to let Mamma give birth without some sort of support.

_I didn't know they started letting men in. I thought we all sat in some waiting room somewhere. Instead, I was forced to be part of the miracle of childbirth. Fucking loudest miracle I've ever been to. No one gave me any choice in the matter. _

The trail met the dirt road around the south pasture and Duke followed it towards Willy's.

_It was terrible. Loud. No one ever wants to hear his own Mamma go through that. I don't think I've heard wounded soldiers scream so loud. She should have had the epidural, but she toughed it out. And then, there was Rabbit. All loud and red and angry._

Duke had been shocked when Dr. Smithers told him later it was a relatively fast delivery. Duke's birth had taken four times as long. He looked down at the yowling bundle in his mother's arms in wonder. She hadn't existed nine months ago, and now here was this new little person. Mamma handed her over to him and he'd sat nervously holding his new baby sister, worried his big hands would crush her.

_She stopped crying. They handed her to me and as soon as I held her, she stopped._

Duke remembered looking down into a face full of two big blue wondering eyes glittering up at him over a pug nose- and that was it. He was smitten. Half the time if she cried in the night, it was Duke who went to comfort her, if he was home and heard. Bottles, diapers, gas, whatever. Any excuse to scoop little Rabbit out of her crib and into his arms.

Reaching the edge of Willy's part of the property, bad memories at least temporarily shoved aside by good, Duke tagged a fencepost and turned to make the return trip home.

He burst into the kitchen covered in sweat. The table was covered with pizza boxes and large soda bottles. Mamma looked at him with concern.

"Conrad, is everything OK? You rushed out of here looking lost."

"Ich musste laufen." _I needed to run. _He grabbed a glass, went to the tap to fill it with water. He chugged it fast, then filled it and drained it a second time. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head. He could see the German took her by surprise.

"Talk to me, Conrad. What upset you?"

"Es ist nichts. Mir geht es gut." _Nothing. I'm fine "_Ich muss den Schweiß weg waschen." _I need to wash the sweat off._

Mamma came close to him and rested a hand on his cheek, ""Dir geht es nicht gut. Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht alles in dich reinfressen, mein Kleiner." _You're not. I wish you wouldn't cram these things down inside you, little one._

He smiled at the term of endearment, "Not so little, anymore, Mamma. I'm fine."

"Nicht so klein, ja. Aber es geht Dir auch nicht so gut." _Not so little, yes. But not so good, either. _

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder." _Don't worry, I'll be fine._

"Du weißt, Du mußt dem nicht alleine gegenüberstehen. Was auch immer es ist, ich bin immer für dich da. Du kannst mir alles sagen." _You don't have to face these things alone, you know. Whatever it is, I am always here for you. You can tell me anything. _She put both hands on his head and pulled him forward till their foreheads touched and she could peer into his eyes.

"Es gibt keinen Punkt beim Erhalten verloren, in was gewesen sein konnten und in was es vom Vorkommnis stoppte." _There's no point in getting lost in what might have been and what stopped it from happening._

Duke looked deeply into his mother and saw she understood. Pain still dwelt deep within her, too. His gently kissed her forehead and stepped back.

"Ich gehe duschen. Danke Mama, ich liebe dich." _ I 'm getting a shower. Thank you Mamma, I love you_.

Duke climbed down the stairs to his room and his shower, hoping the hot water would wash away the last of his anguish.


	3. Chapter 3

Duke found the couch in front of the big screen coated in teenage girls in bikinis. Vincent lounged on the carpet in front of Persephone, his head an inch from her dangling legs. Three large bowls of popcorn were making rounds. On the screen, Ralph Macchio was holding court. Duke snuck up behind Jennifer and hugged her to him.

"Ewww! Conrad, gross, you're all soggy!" She hit back at him with the VCR remote, "oh, you're totally soaked, get off me!"

"Don't you love me anymore, Jenn?" He laughed, let her go, and wrung the front of his shirt out over her.

"Oh EEW, Con!"

Laura came to her rescue and threw a pillow at him. Duke countered by whipping off his shirt and slinging it at her. Got her right in the chest. She squealed.

"Oh, Laura, too slow, so sorry." Duke dodged another pillow, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and went into his room to shower. Erica's voice followed him through the door.

"Hey, Jenn, can you get him to do that again later?"

"What? Drip sweat on me? He's done that forever, the big jerk."

"No, take his shirt off."

Vincent snorted.

Duke hollered back through his door, "By the way, the pizza's here. It's on the table upstairs." The thundering of teenaged hooves on the stairs announced the herd was hungry.

Duke stripped off his shorts, kicked off his shoes and peeled his socks off. He climbed into the shower for the second time that day. He turned the water as hot as he could stand and stood under the showerhead with his eyes closed, letting the water run down over his face, down the back of his head, sluicing off the sweat.

_Great. Propositioned at the custard stand and drooled over by teenagers. It's a Hustler article in the making…_

Duke grabbed the soap and started to scrub himself off. As it usually seemed to do these days, his wandering mind meandered right back to_ her_ and the last time he found her running with him.

_She usually isn't into the early morning runs. Not into early mornings period._

Duke smiled to himself. Getting out of bed on time happened, but he knew from Jaye's grumblings and years' worth of seconds-to-spare arrivals at muster that snooze buttons tended to get mashed and clocks had a way of ending up in pieces in the face of Scarlett's wrath. She was _not_ a morning person.

_I guess she was just up already. Couldn't sleep, maybe._

Whatever the reason, she'd caught up with him at the south end of the barrack buildings and joined him for his run out to and along the fenceline. By the time they'd reached the far rifle range by the Proving Grounds, the sun was coming up.

* * *

"_One thing to be said having a base in the middle of the badlands; it makes for some spectacular sunrises."_

_They'd stood together watching the rays of light spread slowly over the distant mountains, waking up golds and reds and oranges on the rocks and crags._

"_Oh Duke, it's gorgeous," she was barely whispering, perhaps not wanting to disturb the soothing calm that surrounded them. "This is what I miss not getting up early. Do you see this every morning?"_

_He'd turned his head to look down at her. Those blues were sparkling with the morning sun, and her lips were parted in a serene smile. He couldn't help but quietly agree with her. The scenery as he saw it was awful pretty._

"_Can't say I've noticed it before, Red. Took you to make me really look at it." He shrugged. "Usually I just run till I get back, my mind's on paperwork or maybe breakfast."_

_She laughed and turned her smile to him, "Probably breakfast, knowing you." She stretched her arms languidly over her head and looked back at the scenery, "just look at that! I'm going to get up early every morning just to see it over and over."_

_He'd laughed at her, "Don't believe it for a second. 'Early' and 'morning' are two words I've never thought of in connection with you." That had not been entirely true. He'd often thought of seeing her in the early morning. Sleeping and awake._

_She'd socked him playfully, "So you have no faith in me, Duke?"_

"_Didn't say that. I have perfect faith in you, Red. I just know you're velcroed to the sheets most mornings."_

_She hit him again. "Think about me in bed often, Top?"_

"_No." Yes. "Well, we'd better get back, my heart rate's dropping and, you know, I got work to do."_

"_Sure. Thanks for the run and the beautiful sunrise, Duke." She gave him a half hug with an arm. She'd been doing that a lot more, lately. Hugs. Arms around his neck. A hand resting on his shoulder. It took all he had to not grab her and hold her against him. Twice…no, three..well, several times he'd given in. So far. _

_Look, the woman needed help down from her Skystriker, and who else was there to save her from an enemy plane? She'd looked so upset after that incident with the ghosts. Duke knew she'd been thinking about her mother, and he just couldn't stop himself wrapping his arm around her for comfort. Then, yeah, it was a little sneaky the way he'd tricked her into clinging onto him behind that Russian dogsled, but hearing her breathing deep in her sleep just a tent away night upon night was driving him crazy. Two nights he'd lain awake, trying hard not to think of everything he wanted to do to her and failing miserably._

* * *

The hot water ran out suddenly, and Duke jumped and dropped the soap as the cold water shocked him back to the present. He crouched for the soap and then let the water run over him again.

_Because right now, I need a cold shower. _

_Goddamn Frat regs. Goddamn me insisting on following the fucking goddamn frat regs when fucking Flint flaunts them and I let him get away with it because…because…_

_Why do I let him get away with it?_

Dripping, Duke stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He started with his close-cropped hair and worked his way down, ending by drying between his toes. He examined the scars for the umpteenth time. Like the few tattoos he had, they told the story of his life. They weren't unattractive, more character. He imagined her fingers tracing the damaged flesh and ink.

_Shit, why DO I let him get away with it? Lucky bastard._

Duke pulled on a pair of boxers and yanked his jeans on over them. Right in time, too. His door opened and Jessica popped her head in.

"Oh, hey, Duke. I heard the water turn off and thought you were out. Your mother says you better come and get your pizza before Vince eats it. He saw it and fell in love."

Jennifer came up and pulled her back, "Jessica! You were supposed to wait for him to _come out_."

"I was? Gosh, sorry." She smiled and went back to the couch.

"Sorry about that, Conrad. Jessica's a little guy crazy."

"A little? Thirty seconds earlier and I might have had to marry her. " Duke pulled his T-shirt over his head.

"You're the one who tore his shirt off back there." Jennifer put her hands on her hips and grinned at him.

Laura pushed through the doorway next to her, "Way to go, Stud. Jessica's going to be writing '_Mrs. Jessica Hauser' _everywhere for months, and she's not the only one."

"Do women really do that?"

"Sure, you should see what Jennifer, here, writes. Oh, _Robert! Make me Misses Schwartzman!_"

"Laura! Shut up! But Vince really is coveting your pizza. It's meat-tastic, Con."

Duke headed out past them to the stairs, stopping and putting an arm on Jennifer's shoulders, "Who's this Robert? Do I have to pay him a visit? Should I have a _talk _with him?"

She grinned, "Don't you _dare_, big brother. The last thing I need is you going all beast on him before the next formal." She wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked together upstairs.

"I swear, when you grow up, you're becoming a nun. I've already called Mother Superior at the convent."

"Geez, we're not Catholic."

"I don't usually let the details bog me down in these matters." Duke opened the door to the kitchen.

"Well, screw that. I want to be a cinematographer."

"Doesn't have the same ring to it. Hey, drop that slice, Kid!" Duke got to the kitchen table just as Vince was trying to sneak a piece of his pizza. He snapped the lid down on his brother's fingers.

"Oh, come on, Con, one slice. Look at all that meat!"

The pizza maker at Angelo's, following instructions to a T, had piled on sausage, steak, chicken, pepperoni, meatballs, capacola and Canadian bacon. Duke thought he could hear angels singing.

"Yeah, sure, take one. No, take two. I'd better have a few veggie slices."

Vincent loaded up his plate, grabbed a cup of soda and was headed beck to the basement when Mamma stopped him.

"Oh no, You stay here. I promised your little sister she could be free of you for a bit. Vincent, let the girls have fun on their own." She rubbed his head as he dropped into a chair.

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks."

Drew wandered in gnawing on a massive calzone, "Ha, ha, now you know how it feels."

"Not cool, Rabbit. He just wants to spend time with cute girls." Duke had a feeling Vincent was working on something with Persephone.

"Duke, how come you want me to be a nun, but you don't mind Vince drooling over my friends?"

Duke stopped short; it hadn't occurred to him. He stood behind Drew holding his pizza box in one hand and rubbing his chin with the other.

"Yes, Conrad, explain it to me." Mamma leaned against the counter and nibbled on a slice of veggie pizza. Jennifer stared at him intently.

"You know not so long ago, I was a teenage boy myself."

"And that explains _what_, dear?"

"Everything. I know where Vince is coming from. I know _exactly_ what impure thoughts the boys are thinking about Jennifer."

"What are they thinking?" Drew finished the last few bites of her calzone and gazed backwards up at him.

"Things that will make me _hurt _them if I catch them."

"And Vince is thinking these things?"

"Uhh, probably."

Vincent blushed deep red. "Thanks, Con."

Drew looked confused, "and you're OK with that?"

"Yeah, well, not all of it's bad. Sometimes a guy wants to be around a girl just because he really likes her. Not every intention is a bad one, you know. Mamma raised us right. Vincent isn't a bad guy."

Vincent brightened, "Thanks, Con."

"But the guys who like Jennifer _are?"_

"Yes, without a doubt they are all are extremely badly intentioned horny bastards after my sister and I must put the fear of God into them by at least threatening to pummel each and every one into a bloody pulp. I'll do the same thing for you, Rabbit, when you're old enough and they come sniffing around."

"Oh, that's OK, then. I'm going to watch _Airwolf. _" Drew poured a cupful of soda and went into the den.

"Wait, I'm coming, too, squirt." Vince followed laden with pizza and an entire 2-liter bottle of orange soda.

Jennifer looked grumpy, "That's a double-standard, Con."

"I didn't say it made sense."

"But it isn't fair!"

"I didn't say it was _fair_, either."

"I bet the Joe women wouldn't stand for you doing it."

"You're wrong, there, I've had put more than a few guys straight about the women on base. On top of that, none of them need me to beat anyone into a bloody pulp. But I do kep the offer open. That's part of my job."

"Women in the military can have a tough time with the men, Jennifer." Mamma wiped her hands off on a dishtowel.

"Weren't you sort of hinting that _you _had the hots for one of the girls on base, Con? Which one was it again, the _classy _one?" Jennifer smiled sweetly.

"I swear, I'm driving you to the convent myself, Kid."

"Do you have _impure thoughts_, about her, Big Brother?"

Duke slowly put the box down and tensed to spring, "C'mere you little pain!" He lunged. Jennifer laughed and tried to escape, but he managed to grab her arms and pull her close enough to haul her up in the air. She screeched as he flung her over his shoulder and headed out the back door, over the deck and towards the stables and the paddock. Mamma followed and stood on the porch, shaking her head, watching them in the falling dark of the evening.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer laughed and tried to get leverage against his back.

"I'm going to baptize you in the trough." Duke swung around a little to give her a hard time.

"No!" she squealed with laughter, "No! Not the trough! No! I'm sorry." She tried to catch her breath.

"Oh no, too late, you're going in." He pulled her back over and into his arms, holding tight against her mad struggles. She was laughing too hard to put up much of a fight. "Last I checked there wasn't too much horse drool."

"No! Look, No!" She hollered, " Con, I'm so _very _sorry for bringing up the very _classy _woman you have the hots for and all your _impure thoughts_ about her." Jennifer fell apart into gales of laughter.

He reached the paddock, threw her back over his shoulder and held her there with one arm and climbed over the railing using the other. When he got to the trough, he dangled his struggling and laughing sister over it.

"Last chance, Jenn." He grinned at her.

"Is she hotter than the two girls Drew said made a pass at you at Fritz's?"

He let go, and she fell with a splash into the dark, cold water.

He crouched down next to the trough and splashed her in the face when she came up, "good thing you're still dressed for swimming."

She splashed him back and laughed, then threw her arms around his neck. "It's good to have you home, Con. I was scared you were going to die."

Duke stood back up and held his sister tight in his arms, lifting her off her feet. "Kid, I'm just not that easy to take out."

"Just…just be careful, is all. There's supposed to be four of us, right?"

He lifted her out of the trough and carried her back to the grass of the back lawn. "If there wasn't, we wouldn't all be here, Jenn." He set her down gently

"So, you know, try and keep it that way." They walked back to the house, where Mamma was waiting. She had gone in to get a towel.

"I'll do my best."

Jennifer looked sidelong at him. "Is she nice?"

"Very."

"Does she _like _you?"

"I think."

"Do _you _really like _her?"_

"I think you've figured that out."

"Are you allowed to _tell _her?"

"No."

"That _sucks."_

"Tell me about it."

"Are you going to forget about it?"

"Tried that. Doesn't really work."

"So…what will you do?"

"I'll figure it out."

Mamma greeted them at the porch steps and wrapped Jennifer in the towel. "Your friends are wondering what's going on. Get out of that wet suit before you catch cold. Probably you should all change for bed, anyhow." She rubbed her daughter's back. "Conrad, for goodness sake, eat. There's some beer in the fridge for you."

"Excellent."

Jennifer bounded through the screen door and into the house. Duke and Mamma followed her. She hollered down the basement stairs at her horde "Hey girls! Let's get into our pajamas! Then we can have ice cream and floats and watch _Valley Girl_!" Cheers erupted through the door, followed by a rush of girls. They flowed through the kitchen and into the den to head upstairs to change, shoving past Vincent as he came back for more pizza.

Vince smiled, "A pack of girls in bikinis running…these are the things that dreams are made of." He slid a few slices of pepperoni onto his plate, refilled his glass, and went back to the TV in the den.

"Drew tells us you could have had a date tonight, dear." Duke's mother smiled at him.

"And miss this?" He waved vaguely as he pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge, grabbed an opener from a drawer and popped the cap. Stacking a few empty boxes to clear a space, he sat down at the table and took a swig. He helped himself to a large bite of meat pizza.

"You're a grown man, Conrad. You're single. I would imagine you prefer spending your evenings doing something other than a slumber party with pizza. Cold pizza, at that." She moved the empty pizza boxes to the counter and sat next to him. "Drew says you threw away a phone number from a nice lady at Fritz's."

"Wasn't interested." Even cold, the all-meat pizza was fucking amazing. Worth a huge amount of focus and attention, more than the conversation his mother wanted to have.

"Really? Drew says she was pretty."

"Rabbit says space aliens came down one night and gave her super powers. You can't really trust her judgment."

"Conrad, aren't you lonely?"

_Oh, here we go._

He took a bite of pizza, a swig of beer, and tried to stand up with his box and bottle, "I think I'll go see what's on tele-" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Just like before, he knew he could easily yank free, but he wasn't crazy enough to try it.

"Sit, Conrad. Please."

He sunk down and let the box and bottle go. She rested her hand on his arm and gently ran it back and forth. "I know Madeline hurt you deeply. But that was so long ago, dear. Don't you think you could find something a little more serious? A little more rewarding than what you're doing now?"

"Can we _not_ talk about Maddy?" He stared down at his plate, refusing to meet her eyes. "That was over and done with years ago."

"Just because one woman rejected your proposal doesn't mean they'll all feel that way. Madeline fell in with a group of people who hated soldiers when they should have hated the conflict. She let that turn her love around."

"Mamma, stop." He put his hand over hers, holding it still. "Stop talking about this."

"She was one woman, dear. Love doesn't disappear so easily. Her love was-"

"SHE _NEVER_ LOVED ME!" Duke snarled and slammed the table with his fist so hard it knocked his beer over and shocked his mother into silence. Jack stuck his head in from the den.

"Everything OK in here?" He looked at Duke and his wife in turn.

"We're fine, dear." She placed a hand over Duke's fist. With the other, she used a few napkins to wipe up the spilled beer. Duke stared at the tipped bottle and then slowly righted it. Jack nodded and slipped back into the den.

"She never loved me. She liked the _idea _of me. I should have seen it. She loved me in a football uniform. She loved me in a dress uniform. She never loved _me_. She never saw me. She just saw an _idea. _Some tall guy with muscles and a little excitement thrown in. When I was gone and someone came along with an idea that was more fun, she went with that one. I should have seen it. " He tipped the bottle back and took a long swig, all the warm feelings from earlier shot to Hell. "I didn't see it. She was screwing around with some hippie bastard and I was over _there, _sweating through my cammies and writing her love letters in between dealing with the tribesmen and patrols and that fucking POW camp, because I was blind."

"Conrad…"

"I came home ready to _love _her forever, settle down and try to forget the Hell I'd seen, and she called me a monster and took off to California in the back of a hippie freak van. Is that _really_ what you wanted to talk about, Mamma? You think I'm stuck on one night stands because _Maddy _threw my ring back?"

"I didn't mean to make this painful, Kleiner, but if you couldn't see what she was doing, maybe you couldn't see her either. Maybe you loved an idea over the real person, yourself." She moved the bottle away from him.

"I was blind, too, is that it? All right, I'll admit as much." He grabbed the bottle and finished the last few drops, then spun it lazily on the table. "I'm not going back to drinking because of one conversation, Mamma."

"I didn't mean that, either. It's empty, and I don't want you knocking it over again." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm _sorry _I brought it up. Its just…" she caught his chin and made him look at her. "I want you to be _happy. _ I want you to have someone around to _comfort _you when you need it. Someone to share some _fun _with. Someone to keep you warm. Someone you can take care of. Someone to come back to. I don't want you to be _alone. _I don't want you to…to _die _alone." A tear ran down her cheek.

He grabbed a napkin and gently reached over to dab her face. "It isn't easy, Mamma. Not with what I do. Long days, short nights, not a lot of downtime and the constant threat of…well, let's just say constant threat-over all our heads." He took her hand in his. "No civilian woman would really want to deal with all that."

"Which is why I was sort of hoping you'd tell me more about Scarlett. About maybe spending more down time with her."

"I shouldn't. I outrank her. You know I shouldn't. You know there are regulations against fraternization." He finished his pizza and pushed the box away, sighing.

"You know, Poppy Falcone says there's a way around every regulation." Jack's father had served in the Alamo Scouts, way back when.

"Poppy's right, but I haven't worked this one out yet. I don't want to ruin either of our careers."

She smiled warmly at him, "But it _is _worth working out? Worth throwing phone numbers away and staying home in the evenings when you'd rather go out?"

One corned of his mouth pulled back into a smile, "Oh yeah, definitely. But it's all a bit of a mess right now. Most of my focus is on making sure Cobra stays held down and my troops are safe. That takes pretty much all I've got."

"Well, you're free from that for a few weeks now. You can relax and maybe think about it, try to decide what to do. Or maybe not. It's up to you. It would be a shame to let a good thing pass you by." She stood up and came around behind him, lifted his face to hers and kissed his forehead. Then she held him against her tightly.

The door from the den opened slightly, and Jennifer peeked in. "Hey, can we come back through, yet? I heard shouting and then Pop told us to wait."

Duke and his mother parted, and he stood up and went to get another beer out of the fridge.

"Of course, Jenn. We're done here. Conrad, get the ice cream out of the freezer, please-both tubs." She pulled paper bowls and plastic spoons out of a cabinet. Duke found two massive tubs of ice cream, one chocolate and one vanilla, in the freezer and moved them to the counter. He turned back to the kitchen to find the teenage girls in various forms of pajamas: flannels, shorts and tanks, sweat pants and giant t shirts, one chrysanthemum kimono and something that looked like a long silk Mao coat. Everyone wore socks or slippers. Vincent and Drew wandered into the kitchen behind them all.

"I overheard Mamma say something about ice cream? Hey, Persephone, nice PJs. Those are awesome flowers."

"Thank you, Vincent." She blushed and looked down.

Duke caught Vincent's eye and tilted his head. _Who'd of thought the kid would go for the quiet, mousy one? _He watched Persephone examine the kitchen tile minutely. _Well, why not? The quiet girls are usually the most fun to figure out. _

Jennifer came out of the pantry, her arms full of caramel, butterscotch, chocolate sauce, chopped nuts, sprinkles and a can of spray whipped cream. She managed to make it just to the table before dropping it all.

"OK, girls, lets set up a little buffet, here," Mamma pulled the tops off of the ice cream tubs. "Bowls and ice cream on this counter, toppings and spoons on the table _there_, napkins and sodas at the end of the table _there. _You can make floats, but please be careful to keep it all in the cup!"

The girls swarmed over the ice cream and toppings. Vincent managed to get an arm in and get his own bowl. Mamma pulled Drew back.

"Not so fast, little one. You had about a metric ton of custard this afternoon and a Calzone the size of Texas for dinner. God knows how much soda you downed."

"Awwwww, Mamma, please, just a little."

"No, Drew, I'm sorry, but I have to draw the line somewhere. Any more, and you'll be sick."

"_Please?"_

"Not this time. Besides, we'll have a big breakfast tomorrow." She aimed Drew back at the door to the Den and gave her a gentle shove. "Go keep Pop company till I get in there."

Drew trudged to the door. When she got there, she turned, and addressed Duke in her best stage whisper, "B_ring me your bowl! Chocolate and all the toppings!"_

"Sorry, Rabbit, all I want is another beer. I'll join you in the Den, though." He popped the cap off his beer and poured it into a glass. "Is this some of Willy's imported stash?"

"Jack went over and got some for both of you while you were out with Drew this afternoon."

Duke was touched. He grabbed another bottle from the fridge and poured a second glass, then took it to Jack in the den. His stepfather was reading a book in his leather chair. Duke handed him the glass. They toasted each other with a clink of glasses, and Duke dropped into his favorite easy chair. Drew flopped back on the floor in front of the television. Vincent, still banished from the basement, took his ice cream upstairs, mumbling something about a model he was working on.

"Good stuff, Jack."

"Yep."

"Thanks"

"No problem. You've earned it, I think."

"Willy has people ship it over labeled 'live yeast samples'." Duke took a large sip, swishing it around his mouth. "He'll get caught one day, bending the rules like that."

"Probably. Speaking of bending rules..."

"You gonna talk to me about my love life, too? Was everyone listening to all that this morning?"

"You gonna bend frat regs?" Jack eyed him over the rim of his glass.

"Oh...probably."

"Worth it?"

"Definitely." Duke couldn't stop the smile that played across his lips.

"Really?"

"Sharpe knows I look the other way for someone else."

"Warwick does, does he?" Jack took a sip and put his glass on his side table.

"Yeah."

"Will he do it for you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ah. She must be one Hell of a woman."

"Yeah."

"Be careful, Champ."

"Of course."

"Go get her, then, boy." Jack toasted him with his last swig of his beer.

"Yessir." Duke returned the toast and drained his own glass.

"Good boy."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Duke rooted out the sports section. Mamma came in with two bowls of ice cream and put one next to Jack's empty glass.

"Thank you, Darling." He pulled her down for a kiss and gave her a playful slap on the rear.

"Pop! Geez." Drew rolled her eyes at them from across the room, and then turned back to _Hunter._

Mamma sat down on the couch and picked up the crossword. Jack had a spoonful of ice cream and picked up his book. A volley of gunshots burst from the TV.

A long time later, Duke broke the silence. "Cards are playing the Astros Tuesday."

Jack nodded. "Hmmm."

"Let's go."

"Sounds good."

There was another long silence. Jack broke it, this time.

"Doing well this year."

Duke nodded, "McGee and Herr." He had abandoned the Sports section for his book, Eliot's _Seven Pillars of Wisdom._

"Yes. Tudor, too."

Quiet settled again, broken only by the swishing of turned pages and growling of Fred Dryer.

"So, we should go."

"Yeah." Jack took a final spoonful of ice cream and let the spoon clatter back in the bowl.

"Tuesday." Duke

"Should be a good game."

"Oh yeah."

Dramatic closing music announced that Rick Hunter and Dee Dee McCall had again solved the case, maybe only slaughtering a few perps in the process. Drew shut off the TV and came to climb up in Duke's lap. She wriggled under his book and cuddled up to his shoulder.

"Hey there, Rabbit." He adjusted her so he could still read.

"Hi Duke."

"Did Hunter make the streets of Los Angeles safe again?"

"Yeah. He got the sniper and shut up the IRS guy." She reached up to his neck and pulled out his dog tags. "What's the rubber for?"

"That keeps them from making noise when they bump together." He rested his chin on top of her head. _She's almost too old for this. Almost, but not yet. She's still your Rabbit._

"Why?"

"So people can't hear me."

"Why?"

"So people can't shoot me."

"Conrad," Mamma looked up from her crossword, "I don't think we need to talk about that now?"

"I tend to _like _the idea of people not shooting me, Mamma."

"You know what I mean. Normal people don't have to even worry about it. Can we have some time free from having to think about you being hurt, maimed or killed?"

He sighed. Drew looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"You don't have to worry, Mamma. No one can take _Duke _out. He's the toughest." She played with his tags, rubbing them against each other and tracing the lettering with her finger.

_Oh, Rabbit, I'm not indestructible. It would be better for you to understand that. There are parts of me that are already damaged._

But those were places within him that she would never need to go, parts of him Rabbit would never see. Parts of him he wanted no one to dig out. Duke shifted his book to one hand and used his free arm to pull her a little closer.

"What's 'A plus' mean? Is that because you're so good at being a soldier?"

Duke and Jack chuckled. Duke smiled at her. "That's my blood type, Rabbit. A positive. That's so a medic can see what I need if I can't tell him myself."

"Conrad."

"She asked, Mamma. It's not a bad thing. I'm not going to hide things like that from her."

She put down the crossword and stood, "I think I'll go check on the girls." She grabbed the empty ice cream bowls.

Duke dropped his book and touched her arm as she passed, stopping her. "Mamma. I'm sorry. This is reality for me. Do you really want her to not be aware of the possibilities?"

"I just want a break from having to face them, Conrad. You're home now. You're safe now. Let's give her a few more years of magic, if we can. You can be made of steel for a bit longer." She kissed them both lightly and went through to the kitchen.

_She's right. She's still your Rabbit. Still unaware of what evil things are out there. Keep her away from it for as long as you can._

Drew dropped his tags and snuggled into him again. He kept one arm around her and looked over at Jack. His stepfather gave him a half smile.

"She fell apart when they called us, Champ. You don't know." He nodded over at the portrait of the tall blond man next to the fireplace. "You're all she has left of him, and every day you're away, she knows she may lose you, too. Let's keep this leave all about being alive, huh? Let your mother enjoy having you here without hearing how she might not."

"Yeah. Right." Duke kicked off his boots and pulled the lever and set the easy chair back. He stared at the portrait of his father. _If I could change things...stop it from happening, keep him here, would I? How would things be different? _He glanced over at Jack, down at Drew, and then over at the latest family portrait on the other side of the fireplace. _All this would be gone. Could you give this up? _He didn't think he could. Jack. Vince, Jenn and Rabbit. Mamma. Sometimes, thinking of them was all that kept him going. Duke rubbed his baby sister's back and stared over at his father's likeness. He felt like a traitor.

_I'm sorry Papa. Forgive me, I don't know anything different. I can't have it both ways. I miss you. I miss how it was, but I like how it is. I just wish I could somehow forget that day._

By the time Mamma came back and returned to her crossword, Drew had fallen asleep against him. He gently took off her glasses, folded them, and set them on the side table. She murmured and snuggled deeper. Duke felt a little drowsy, himself. He let his book fall closed and shut his eyes to rest them, just for a second.

He awoke an hour later to find someone had pulled a light throw over both of them. Jack had moved next to Mamma on the couch and had his arm around her. Both were reading. Two half full glasses of red wine sat on the table in front of them. Soft jazz played on the stereo. Drew snored softly.

Vincent came down the stairs, carefully carrying something on a board. "I finished, Pop."

"Shhhh, Vincent, Drew and your brother are asleep." Mamma put a finger over her lips.

"It's OK," Duke spoke quietly, "I'm awake. If Rabbit's still as heavy a sleeper as she was, you'd have to holler to wake her up." Still, he did his best to sit still and not move her.

Vince walked over to Jack, "It's a Willys MA. I chopped it out a little. I just put the decals on."

Jack sat up and examined the model on the board. "Very nice, son. Are you going to build a base for it?"

Vincent beamed. "Yeah, I figure I'll build up a few small hills and make a dirt road. Maybe some scrub. Make it look like it's parked on the edge of a field or something."

"Vincent, that's beautiful. You really have a talent." Mamma smiled as he brought the board close for her to see. "You could build miniatures for the movie studios."

"Bring it here, kid."

Vincent walked the board over to Duke. He held it just below eye level. It was, in a word, amazing.

"That's great, Vince. You get a lot of detail into these things. How on earth do you get all that into the dashboard?"

"I took a double ought brush and pulled half the sable out. It's tiny. Sometimes I use a pin to paint. I got a jeweler's magnifying glass so I can see."

Duke shook his head in amazement. "It's great. You're a master."

"Thanks. You still have that Skystriker I sent you?"

"Have it? I keep it on display on my desk. Ace is jealous. Tries to get me to wager it in poker games all the time. Not that gambling _ever_ happens on base."

Vince rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I _could _make him one."

"If you do, make it so he can blow it up. That's pretty much what he seems to do to all the ones I get him." Duke's laughter caught Vincent with it. Drew moaned and shifted, but did not wake.

Mamma looked alarmed, "That must get expensive, dear."

"You don't even know."

"Well, this's gotta dry some more. I think I'll go to bed. Maybe I should say goodnight to the girls first?"

"They were just starting _Sixteen Candles and_ doing makeovers when I left them, they're probably in the last 40 minutes of the movie, now." Mamma smiled.

"Oh God, never mind. I'll wait till morning." Vince started climbing back upstairs. "Goodnight."

"Night, Kid."

"Goodnight, son. Nice work on the model"

Vincent turned and smiled at his father, "Thanks, Pop."

"Goodnight, darling, see you tomorrow. We'll have French toast and sausage tomorrow."

"Yum! Night, Mamma." Vincent climbed up to the upstairs hall and out of sight.

"Ah, _pain perdue," _Duke carefully brought the easy chair upright and threw back the blanket. "Sounds good. I'd better get this little Rabbit up to bed, too." He stood, carefully cradling her in his arms.

"Let me help, dear." Mamma put her book on the table next to her glass and rose. Together, they climbed the stairs. They passed Vincent in the bathroom and opened the door to Drew's small room. Toys were everywhere. Her plastic smurf collection overran her book case and half of her desk. _She Ra _and _He Man _posters adorned three walls. _She Ra _toys were scattered over the floor, joined by a few _He Man _and _Star Wars _action figures. Duke noticed that Battle Cat seemed to be chowing down on a few jawas.

Mamma cleared a herd of stuffed animals off of the bed and pulled back the covers. Duke gently laid Drew down and took off her shoes and socks.

"Where are her glasses, dear?"

"Oh, shoot, I left them on the side table down there."

"Why don't you run down and fetch them for her while I get her into her pajamas?" Mamma pulled a long nightshirt out of a drawer.

"You sure you don't need me to help? I can pick her up easier than you can." Duke moved to help out.

"No, dear, it's OK. She'll want her glasses if she wakes up." She sat on the bed next to her daughter. "Dear, she's getting older now..."

"I used to change that kid's diapers. Little streaker used to run naked down at the river. I had to chase her more than once."

"And now she's growing up. You're her brother."

_And things suddenly get awkward. She can't stay little forever._

"Right. I'll get her glasses." He jogged downstairs, snatched the glasses of the table, and made it back in time to see Mamma pull the sheets up.

"See? It didn't take long. With four of you, I've learned to get sleeping kids into jammies pretty quick."

"She hasn't brushed her teeth." Duke put Drew's glasses on the bedside table.

"It won't kill her to miss one night."

"After a triple anchovy and onion calzone, it might kill the rest of us tomorrow."

Mamma laughed, "I'll make sure she brushes them first thing."

Duke picked a familiar creature out of the pile of stuffed animals, "Is she too old for Grumbles?" He'd given her the bear two days after she was born. Saw it in a toy store in the City and couldn't resist. It was worn and battered now. Burst seams ewn up many times. A well-loved bear.

"You were ten before you even entertained the idea giving up Mr. Schnupfnase at night. Even then, you kept him close by on your dresser." Mamma laughed. "He stayed right there until you left for Vietnam."

"Ah, yeah. Well." Duke tucked Grumbles in next to his baby sister, "Rabbit," he whispered, "here's your bear." Drew rolled over and grabbed on to the tattered bear.

"MmMmmrph."

Mamma leaned over and kissed her, and Duke followed her lead. "Night, Rabbit." He followed his mother out of the room, flipping off the light as he went and making sure the closet door was shut. Open closets could be scary in the night.

Not that any of Duke's siblings lost sleep for fear of monsters. Duke had seen to that. When he was a kid, he had banished Vincent's beasts by barging into the closet in their room swinging a baseball bat. He'd climbed under Jennifer's bed wielding the same bat to clobber the bogeyman under there. Years later, both had urged Drew to come to him with her terrors, and he'd shut himself in her room with the bat and his Randall knife, made a bit of noise for a few minutes and emerged bearing a chunk of old mountain goat hide a taxidermist friend had given him.

"_Goddamn monsters don't dare set foot in __**this**__ house, Rabbit."_

Mamma turned to him as they walked back downstairs together. "I hope your first day home was a good one, Conrad."

"It was great."

"I hope you're not regretting not calling that custard woman."

"No regrets at all. I had a full day and still ended up with a cute girl in my arms. What more could a guy ask?" Duke grabbed up his book and flopped back down in the easy chair.

"Probably a bit more, but I imagine you'll get _that _all worked out soon."

"One way or the other."

"I wish you'd _tell_ me about this woman." She settled in next to Jack, who wrapped her back up in his arms.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe I will. Let me think about it a bit more, OK?"

"Take your time."

Duke tried to focus on his book, but his mind kept filling with redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late. Duke tiptoed carefully over and around the mass of teenage girls sprawled in sleeping bags all over the floor. He took pains to navigate round all the empty ice cream bowls and half-full cups of soda. It took some doing. He switched off the big screen. _Sixteen Candles _ had finished with a slumbering audience, and the tape had reached its end and rewound itself.

"Con?"

Duke turned to see Jenn looking at him with eyes at half-mast from her sleeping bag on one end the couch. Laura on the other end, sighed and rolled over. He stealthily picked his way back to his sister and crouched close.

"It's past one, go back to sleep Jenn." He kept his whisper close to her ear.

"You're still up."

"Yeah, well, I usually am. But I'm going to bed now. You go to sleep, now."

She pulled herself close and kissed his cheek sleepily. "OK. Goodnight. Thanks for-" she yawned, "-all your help."

Duke gently stroked her hair. "No problem, Jenn. I'm glad I'm home to lend a hand. 'Night."

She cuddled back into her bag. Duke crept to his room and pulled the door shut as quietly as he could. He stood there, thinking for a minute, and then set the lock.

_Not that anything would happen. Still...you never know. It's probably all in my head, but better safe than sorry...teenagers can do some pretty stupid things. _

Duke remembered quite a few stupid things he had done himself, at that age. He turned on his bedside lamp and flicked off the main light.

Yawning, he went to his bathroom, pulling off his shirt and tossing it in the hamper on the way. Brushing his teeth, he eyed himself in the mirror. A small scar on his forehead was all that was there to mark his plummet from the platform. Some piece of something had caught him right as the shockwave blew him over the railing. After that, he could only remember bits and pieces. The inside of the S.H.A.R.C., Shipwreck hanging on to him, frantically checking his vitals. The expressions on Flint, Stalker and Gung Ho's faces. Lights passing over him as he was wheeled down a bright hallway, Doc barking at a nurse.

_Really freaky dreams. Joes' voices coming out of dead POW and Vietcong's mouths. Polly biting my ear._

Duke spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. He ran his toothbrush under the tap.

_Then I woke up. She was the first person apart from __Doc in my room, which is fitting, I guess. She's the first person I wanted to see._

Duke peeled off his jeans and boxers, climbed into the sweats he preferred to sleep in and sat on the edge of his bed.

_Scarlett..._

He leaned over to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer and lifted out the picture. Duke would just about die if anyone knew he carted it around with him. Stalker had taken it sometime last year. The man had found time to set himself up a darkroom to pursue his passion for black and white photography. You never could be sure when he would pop out from somewhere and snap a candid shot. Duke had been nervous-cameras always made him antsy. Photographing parts of the base, as well as vehicles and equipment was a risky thing. A lot was classified. But Stalker developed his own film and prints, and only took pictures of the Joes themselves. They hung on walls throughout the living quarters. He made presents of them to his unit mates. The man had a gift; his photographs captured a lot of the personalities the people

This picture...this one was Duke's favorite. There she was, sitting at one of the picnic tables by the baseball diamond, eyes merry, a smile just beginning to lift her lips. Lady Jaye sat on one side, hands raised as she explained...something. Cover Girl sat to Scarlett's right, head thrown back in laughter. Scarlett looked straight at the camera, boldly sharing the joke, _"Stalker, can you believe this?"_

Duke remembered curiously wandering into the darkroom to see how it all worked, accidentally exposing almost a day's worth of prints and incurring Stalker's wrath. This one had survived. Stalker had made about 5 copies of it before he got the contrast right. The best print hung in the lounge. Duke smiled to himself as he gazed down at the print in his hands. This particular copy had been a reject-a hair had gotten onto the paper and interfered with the exposure, leaving a white curl on Lady Jaye's arm. Duke didn't care.

_So when 'Ol Stalker wasn't looking, you swiped it, Hauser. Naughty, naughty. Bad Top._

If Stalker had noticed it missing, he'd had the brains not to mention it.

Duke climbed under his covers and lay with one arm behind his head, looking up at the print. She'd smiled down at him in his hospital bed with pretty much the same expression.

"_Thank God you're OK. You scared the Hell out of me, Duke."_

_He'd stared at her through the haze of one major headache. He would have said something sarcastic or witty, but the breathing tube was still down his throat, and it was impossible. She held up a small J.C. Penny bag._

_"I couldn't think of what to get you, so I bought you some pajamas. I think they'll fit you. Better than those hospital gowns, right?" She pulled a set of mustard-yellow pajamas out of the bag. "Hope you like the color."_

_It had been so surreal to him, he wasn't sure if he was awake or still dreaming. Then Doc had come with a few nurses, sent her out, and yanked out the breathing tube and catheter. __**That **__had convinced Duke he was awake. He'd swung on the male nurse holding him down, knocking the man into the opposite wall. Next he knew, Doc sedated him so they could manage him safely._

Duke let the photograph fall to his chest and stared at the ceiling. He remembered coming to a little later to Scarlett, Nurse Matthews and a tray of dinner. He was famished, and wolfed through it in no time flat. He smiled at the memory of the way Scarlett had laughed at him.

_"He'll be OK."_

And then he was reinstating Dusty and talking to the kid's mother.

_Odd that they let her into my room, but not my own family. What's with that?_

Duke looked at his picture again.

_You __**could**__ have gone out tonight, gotten laid, and been figuring out right about now if it was a good time to get dressed and slip away. You __**could have**__, Hauser, but you didn't._

He rolled on his side, slipped the picture back into his nightstand and slid the drawer shut. Switching off his lamp, he rolled to his other side and closed his eyes.

_You didn't._

* * *

Duke woke while the sun was only threatening to rise. He slid out of bed and right into his running shorts and a t shirt. He didn't have to make his bed, but it had been years since he had left his room without being able to bounce a quarter off the covers, so he did it out of habit. Lacing his shoes, Duke decided to make up for it by not shaving till after his run.

He quietly unlocked and opened his door to find the girls had not budged. Jenn and Laura still covered the couch. Vikki and Susan lay perpendicular to each other, a half eaten bowl of popcorn spilled over where their sleeping bags met. Erica, Jessica and Mary Jean splayed across the floor right in front of the big screen. Susan lay atop her sleeping bag, a battered spiral notebook under her head. Danielle, Persephone and Liz were surrounded by make up cases and scattered loose lipstick, blush, mascara and eyeshadow. Several bottles of fingernail polish covered part of the coffee table. It was a mess of teenage girl ephemera, the like of which Duke had never seen before.

Duke quietly crept to the stairs, carefully stepping over Susan to avoid knocking over a melted bowl of ice cream. She stirred as he was right above her and opened her eyes. Duke found himself straddling teenage girl in her pajamas. She smiled and wiggled her fingers in a small wave.

"Hey there."

"Uhhhh, good morning, Susan." He tried to keep his voice low and quiet. "Sleep well?" He quickly brought his other leg over and stood looking down on her.

"Sure." She yawned loudly.

Duke put his fingers to his lips. "It's early, yet, Breakfast won't be for a while. Sleep in, huh?"

"Sure, Duke."

Over by the big screen, someone giggled. Duke glanced that way and saw Jessica and Erica sitting up and smiling at him. Jessica waved.

_Oh, lord._

Duke nodded at them and quietly dashed up the steps to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Vincent waiting for him at the table, dressed in sweats and his football jersey. Vince stood and grinned at his older brother.

"Hey, figured I'd join you. That is, if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all. Didn't think you'd be up so early." Duke started stretching his legs a little.

"Yeah, well, I have to make sure I stay in shape over the summer, right? Plus, you know, I'm gonna be enlisting and all. Helps to be fit going in, right?"

"Can't hurt. But, you know, in truth, it's going to be a lot harder than you'd think." No sense keeping reality from the kid. He was in for a good fourteen weeks of Hell, induction, basic and AIT all added up.

_Then, if he goes Special Forces, like me and Jack, there's Airborne school, SOPC, SFAS and SFQC, maybe LET...it's a lot of hard work._

Vincent looked nervous. "You think I can hack it, Con? Think I can make Green Beret?"

Duke smiled at his brother. _This is the kid that made Eagle Scout last year. This kid runs headlong into defensive linemen to protect his QB. Guards home plate like a demon and blazes through math classes like a forest fire. This kid spends hours absorbed in the tiniest detail in perfect replicas of planes, tanks, helicopters, cars. Hours. This is the kid who taught himself to ride a horse at 6 and drive the truck when he was twelve-may Mamma's tomato patch rest in peace._

"Vince, kid, don't let anyone tell you that you don't have it in you to do anything you want. Do I think you can hack it? Hell, yeah. If you want it, you go out and do it."

"I'm scared, Con. What if I can't do it? What'll Pop think?" Vincent followed Duke as he went out the back door.

Duke jumped down the steps of the back porch and began a light lope towards the pastureland. Vincent caught up and set himself to Duke's right.

"Kid, geez, don't start worrying about failing at being a soldier 'til you graduate from High School. Enjoy your senior year, why don't you?"

"But what if I can't do it? I can't let Pop down. Poppy was an Alamo Scout. Pop a Green Beret. _You're _ a Green Beret and a Joe _and _you've got all these medals...the Medal of Honor, even. You keep doing all this amazing shit..I can't do that, can I? What if I can't _do _that? I can't ever be like you."

Duke stopped and grabbed his little brother's shirt. Vincent turned and looked at him, his eyes full of doubt. Duke stepped close, leaned down, and put his hand on the back of his brother's head, pulling him till their foreheads touched and he could look the kid in the eye.

"Kid, when have I not looked out for you? When have I not been on any side but yours? Listen to me...you don't have to live up to _anybody _but yourself. You'll do great. You may screw up once or twice. We all do." Duke found himself looking into the eyes that he, his brother, and their mother shared. "I know you can do it. _I __**know**__you can do it._ You have it in you to go as far as you want. When things get tough, and they will...when you get down-and you **will-** just remember, I'm behind you, all the way." Duke put his other hand on his brother's shoulder. "I've got your six, Vince. I'll always have your back."

Duke let his brother go and waved towards the river. "Running every day is a good start. C'mon. Show me what you've got!"

Vincent nodded, and they took off once more. The sun was slowly rising now, lazily dragging rays over the pastures and the woods. It was still cool, and the morning dew glistened on the spider webs along the fence. They made it to the Willy's land in good time. Vince followed his brother in tagging the fence post and turning back. By the time they reached the east pasture the sun was up and Jack had already let the horses out.

Misty, Rusty, Wally, Jack's quarter-horse Buck, Mamma's walker Ranger and Rabbit's little pony Sparkle watched them as they ran by. Wally neighed and trotted to catch up and jog alongside them. Duke could see Wally was watching him from his near eye. He felt guilty; he hadn't spent time with his own stallion yet, and he had been home a day. Duke whistled to his horse, and the big black bastard whickered back. Soon, all the horses were keeping even along the fence. Vincent laughed as Misty tossed her head and kicked at Buck.

Without saying anything, Duke picked up the pace. Vincent kept up without thinking. Duke added more speed. Still, his brother matched pace without much notice. Soon, they were sprinting, the horses now at a canter. Vincent gasped, but managed not to fall back too far. The horses were forced to stop at the pasture gate. Both boys sprinted past the paddock, the stables and the barn and onto the grassy backyard. Duke pulled to a stop before he hit the porch. Vincent slammed into his back and collapsed onto the dewy grass, gasping for air.

"Oh...geez...oh...shit..." He lay with his arms flung wide, chest heaving. "What...the...fuck...was...that?"

Panting, Duke grabbed Vincent's hand and hauled him up and then held him there by the shirt.

"Walk around a bit, kid. You know it's no good to stop all of a sudden." Duke walked slowly towards the barn. "Cool down." He dragged Vincent with him all the way to the barn door and back. They walked up the porch and into the kitchen. Mamma stood at the counter, whisk in hand, french toast batter dripping from it's tines back into the pyrex dish beneath. She watched in shock as Vincent stumbled across the room and collapsed in his chair at the kitchen table.

"Good lord! From this window I watched two bolts streak across the yard, blond and black." She turned from Vincent to Duke. "What on Earth were you doing?"

Duke filled a glass, drained it, filled it again and took it over to his brother. "Just a morning run. Kid did pretty damn good at keeping up with me." At the table, Vincent glugged his water, coughed, and slid down in his chair to a low slouch. He pulled himself back up to sitting, took a huge deep breath, and then flopped over right down on the table top.

Duke smiled and slapped Vincent on the back, making him cough again. "Nice work, Kid."

"Thanks." Vincent's voice petered out into a wheeze.

Jack walked in with the paper. "I swear, if Bobby can't make it anywhere but the bushes at the end of the drive, I might as well go into town and get the damn paper, myself." His eyes fell on Vincent. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just did the run to Willy's place and back."

"That's a good five miles!"

Duke grinned. "Closer to six. We sprinted most of the last one."

Vincent lifted a fist, "Hooray, us..."

Jack turned to his son, smiling broadly, "Keep that up, and you'll be in great shape for football next season. Heck, you'll blow the other boys away in basic. You should run with Conrad every morning he's here! Then we can start training you on the heavy bag downstairs...get you back into the shooting range..."

Duke looked at his brother, then over at Jack. _Oh yeah, he's pushing. Just like with me. Maybe worse. Stakes are higher for the kid._

"Jack," Mamma put both hands on the counter and stared hard out the window, "Jack, let him get through his senior year coming up.. He's right now finishing up baseball season. At the end of summer, he'll be doing two a days for coach Broderick, getting ready for football. He's going to have his senior year. His senior SATs, his senior prank, ditch day, homecoming, his prom...all of it. _Then if he wants to_, he can enlist." She gripped the counter top. Duke saw her knuckles turn white.

"Hey, he doesn't have to run with me. You know, I like the company, but it's just for fun."

Vince sat up and grinned at his brother. "I'll do it again tomorrow. I want to."

Jack sat next to his son and pulled him into his shoulder with one arm, "Atta boy, Sport, keep it up. We have to think about the ASVAB, too. Jane, he will have to take the ASVAB. He can get books to help him study. Excellence runs in this family."

"Jack..."

"Sure Pop, sounds good." Vince stood. "I need a shower. Thanks for the run, Duke." He pushed through the door.

_Duke? It's always been 'Con'._

Duke watched him go, then turned to Jack. "You're pushing, Jack. Leave him alone. Let him go his own pace."

"You heard him, Champ, he's ready to run. He'll make a fine soldier, he's a my boy, dammit. Soldiering is in our blood." Jack opened the paper, shook out the front page and beamed.

"I'm not saying he won't be a good soldier...what if he wants to try college?"

"You tried it. How did it help you?"

"Who knows? I never finished." Duke tried to sound nonchalant. He filled a mug with coffee and leaned next to Mamma. She faced the window, still gripping the counter. Her eyes were closed. He laid a hand softly on her arm.

"Hasn't held you back, from what I can see, Champ." Duke knew Jack was too swept up to notice Mamma's anger. "Right from the beginning, you fought to stay ahead of the crowd. In terms of careers, I doubt there are many that match yours, Conrad."

_Even when I've waded through blood-soaked mud dotted with corpses. Even when I was hand to hand ignoring a seeping bullet wound in my side. Even when I was dealing with shit so crazy, no one would believe me if I told them._

"Thanks, Jack, that actually means a good deal to me. But, hey, back off of Vince for a bit, huh? He'll get there, but it'll be better if he does it at his own speed. You let me make up my own mind, right? Give him the same chance. All of us combined make for a lot to live up to. He's still a kid."

"Jack, let him finish being a boy before you make him a man." Mamma took a deep breath and went back to whisking her batter. Looking up, Jack suddenly seemed to become aware of her discomfort. He dropped the paper on the kitchen table, pushed his chair back, and came over to embrace her. Duke stepped aside.

"Okay, Jane, I'm sorry, you can keep your baby for a while longer." He smiled as he whispered comfort to her. "But look at Conrad. Look at the man your first baby has grown into. Won't you be proud if Vincent does that, too?"

She turned in his arms and held his face in her hands. Duke could see she was no longer angry, more sad.

"Oh, Jack, he's our son. They're both our boys. I'd be proud of them no matter what they did."

"Jane...I'm sorry..."

Duke slipped away and out of the kitchen to shower and shave.

* * *

The girls were still in their pajamas, but they were all awake. Most sat on their sleeping bags, chatting with each other. Laura, Danielle and Erica stood by the heavy bag. Duke watched as Laura gave it a few jabs.

"Coach says its really great cardio. I really get out of breath. Plus, it's great for your abs; you really have to hit from the gut." She followed a jab with a cross and a hook.

"_Plus_," added Danielle, "You can sock the Hell out of Matthew Gimbauer when he's being a prick."

"I guess." Laura jabbed a few times.

"Matt Gimbauer's brother Tyson in is my class. He's really nice. Not like Matt. Matt's a bastard. Tony says so." Duke turned to see that Drew had come through the door at the top of the stairs. She was still wearing her She Ra Pajamas. When he turned back, he found all the girls were looking at him. Drew walked the few steps down to his side. "Why do you go all slow like that, Laura?"

"That's not slow. I'm faster than I was when I started."

"Really? You hit way slower than Duke. How could you fight Matt Gimbauer hitting that slow? He hits a lot harder, too."

"Rabbit..." Duke didn't want to be thrown into a pissing match with a teenage girl. Especially his sister's best friend.

"Duke does it for a living."

"Laura, there's slightly more to what I do than hitting people."

"Drew," Jennifer stretched as she stood up from the couch, "Duke's been boxing since forever. Of course he's better. He's got more weight to throw behind his punches, too."

Jessica beamed. "Show us, Duke!"

Drew hopped down the last few steps to the bag. "Yeah! Show them, Duke! Go Beast on the bag!"

"Rabbit, you know..."

The rest of the girls began to plead.

"Oh, no, please show us!"

"C'mon, Duke, show us!"

"Please! We want to see!"

"Look, I don't like to show off." Duke rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was still damp with sweat.

"It isn't showing off, Con." Jennifer walked over to the heavy bag and gave it a few tentative punches. "You_ are _fast. Besides, Laura wouldn't mind a little extra coaching. Please. You're good, show everyone."

"You know, Jenn, hitting a bag doesn't show much. In a fight, you're going for a target that's moving and trying to hit you back."

"Sure, but this is still good. There's no one here for you to fight. C'mon, just for me."

Drew windmilled the bag. "Do it, Duke! Do it! Then do a kick flip!"

"Wait, what's a kick flip?" Jessica looked at Jennifer.

"He jump kicks up in the air, but goes all the way over and lands on his feet. He can also sort of flip spin horizontally."

Drew kicked the bag. "It's badass!"

"Oh wow! Do that, too!" Danielle clapped.

"Rabbit, honestly." Duke felt his neck get hot. He looked at her pleading face and sighed. "Fine. _Fine. _I'll show you a few combinations. Then I've got to take a shower."

"And the flipping?" Persephone sat on the bench.

"Maybe." Duke walked down the stairs and to the equipment cabinet. He pulled out his half finger light gloves and slid them on. "Jenn, do me a favor. You know how to hold a bag and get out of the way, get there for me." Jennifer went and braced herself on one side of the bag. The girls all gathered around a few feet back as Duke came up and took his stance. "Laura, your coach has taught you pretty good form. You want to make sure you have balance and mobility, and even weight on each foot. You need to maybe bend your knees a bit more." Duke crouched a little. "It gives you way more power. Keep your back heel up, just a bit. Don't stand so square; your stomach is open." He watched as she matched his stance off to one side. "Right. Keep your hands up and your chin down."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, but, relax." He dropped his fists and walked behind her, shaking her gently by the shoulders. "Relax. Relax, Laura. Keep your arms and shoulders relaxed." He felt her loosen up. "Good." Duke moved back in front of the bag and took a deep breath. "Right. I need to sort of get into a rhythm first. Lead with a jab, then cross, jab, jab, cross, hook, uppercut." Duke went through the combination a few times at half speed. "You should move, but never step when you're punching. Step between punches. Then play with the combinations." He started to slowly circle the bag, Jennifer moving to always be opposite.

"That's not so fast, though." Vikki sounded unimpressed.

"That's just warming, up!" Drew countered. "_Beast _it, Duke!"

"Will do, Rabbit." Duke increased to his full power and tempo, working out combinations as he circled the bag. He added in a few body punches. Each hit knocked Jennifer almost off her feet. The outside world faded, all he saw was the bag, all he heard was the smack of his light gloves against it. Duke settled in and worked the bag like he'd work any opponent: he held nothing back. He ended his routine with a haymaker that jerked the bag so much, Jennifer was knocked back on her butt. The girls' cheers pulled him out of his trance.

"Hey, sorry, Jenn."

"It's OK. Now kick flip." She smiled up at him.

"Oh...fine." Duke took a step and swung up into a kick that carried over his head and around to land back on his feet. More cheers from the teenage audience.

Laura smiled. "And _that, _girls, is why Duke Hauser is a stud."

"Thanks, I think." Duke helped Jenn to her feet and turned to Drew. "_Now _may I take a shower, Rabbit?"

"Sure, I guess. You should probably shave, too. You look scruffy."

"If you say so."

"My son, the scruffy stud." Mamma stood at the top of the stairs. "Girls, breakfast is ready. Go on upstairs and help yourself to french toast and sausage. There's plenty. Conrad, I'll set aside a plate for you, go ahead and de-scruff."

"Thanks, Mamma." Duke stripped off his gloves, tossed them in the cabinet and went to shower while the girls pounded up the stairs to breakfast.

* * *

When he got back to the kitchen he found the table nearly hidden under platters of french toast, sausage patties, syrup, powdered sugar, fresh strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate chips, two pitchers that had at one time contained juice, one that still had some milk left and a bottle of ketchup.

_Ketchup?_

"Ketchup?" Duke pushed a platter aside so he could sit down and accepted the plate Mamma pulled from the oven. It was hotter than he expected, and he set it down quickly. Jack, squeezed into a small space at the other end, looked around the paper.

"Modern women like it on their sausage, apparently."

A flurry of laughter from the other side of the screen door revealed that the girls were breakfasting _al fresco_. Drew pushed her way inside, a perturbed expression on her face.

"What's up, Rabbit?"

"I tried to kick flip off the porch." She rubbed her back; it was covered in dirt and mulch. "They laughed at me."

Vincent came in for seconds. "She landed on her butt. I don't think she made it a quarter way around. Flew right off the porch and landed on her butt and back." He loaded more french toast onto his plate and grabbed a sausage patty. "It was great. I wish I had a camera." He laughed and gamboled back outside.

"Drew! Sweetling! Are you all right?" Mamma rushed over and started examining her.

"No! They all laughed at me!" She pushed away from Mamma, climbed into her chair and sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I mean, do you hurt anywhere?"

"Oh." Drew grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl and popped it in her mouth. "No. It's OK. I landed in the flowers. They're pretty soft, actually."

Duke failed at holding in a chuckle. Mamma put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Ohhhh, my begonias. So much for this year's garden club contest."

"Could have been worse. You could have planted roses." Jack folded the paper and rested his chin on his hand. "Kiddo, what possessed you to try that?"

"I watched how Duke did it downstairs. I thought I could do it, too. I figured doing it off the porch would give me more room to flip."

"Rabbit, have you ever done a flip before?" Duke reached over and brushed a few flower petals out of her hair.

"Well, no. But you make it look so easy!"

"It is, if you know how and are in shape for it." He poured syrup on his toast and brought a forkful to his mouth.

"I thought I figured it out."

"Guess you learned the hard way. Look, Rabbit, how about this? I'll teach you to backflip off the bank into the river while I'm here. I'm pretty sure you can handle that."

"That sounds good, Sweetling." Mamma filled two coffee mugs and brought one to Duke.

"Sure, I seem to recall Conrad taught Vincent how to backflip off the diving board at the YMCA near Benning when he was right about your age."

Duke thought back, "Younger, I think. That was the post before your post at Leonard Wood."

"You're right, he would have been a few years younger."

"Who taught you to flip, Duke?" Drew poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Poppy, when I was really little. When we moved down to Bragg. Right after Mamma and Jack got married." Duke smiled at the memory.

"Poppy's cool. He knows all sorts of stuff." Drew finished her juice and ran back outside.

Duke turned his attention back to his breakfast and memories of the first time he had really gotten to know Poppy and Omi Falcone.

* * *

Mamma and Jack had returned from their honeymoon to Hawaii, snatched him back from Gramps and Gran, dragged him down to North Carolina and into a strange little house with a tiny yard. Jack had re- introduced him to the tall, dark haired, rangy man and a chubby cheerful woman that he had only just met at the wedding. Duke had then been reminded to call them Grandpa and Grandma.

_"But I already have __**two **__grandpas and __**two **__Grandmas. Grampy and Grammy and Opa and Oma."_

_Mamma pulled Duke aside and crouched down to smile into his eyes "Yes, and you're so very lucky. How many people do you know who have __**three **__grandpas and __**three **__grandmas?"_

_Jack had looked down on Duke, "He's my Pop, Conrad. So, really, he's your Step Grandpop. By why bother with all that 'step' nonsense? Just call him Grandpa, and it will all work out."_

_"But..."_

_The chubby woman swept down from the front step and grabbed his hand. "Look, Conrad, you just ignore Jack, he's silly. You call us whatever you want. Now, I hear you're a pretty good judge of cookies. I just baked up a batch of Snickerdoodle and a batch of Chocolate Chip, and I need you to tell me which is best."_

_"Oh, um, OK, ma'am. But I might have to test each a few times to be sure."_

_"Oh, Jack, Jane, he's a treasure." She grabbed his hand and lead him over to the rangy man. Duke had craned his neck to look up at his face. "Now, Conrad, remember Reggie?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am. Hello, sir."_

_The man leaned down and picked Duke up. "Don't call me 'sir', boy, I work hard for a living. I seem to recall you like football."_

_"Yes, s- yes. I do."_

_He was carried into the house and set down on a stool in the kitchen. Mamma and Jack and the cheerful woman followed them in. "Well, just so happens that I can get us in to see the Wolf Pack play up in Raleigh next Friday. It's a drive, would you like to come?"_

_"A game? In a real stadium?"_

_"Yes, a real stadium. Wanna come?"_

_"__**Do **__I? Heck yeah!"_

_"Conrad!"_

_"I mean, yes, sir. Thank you."_

_The man turned to Mamma. "Jane, he simply cannot keep calling me sir. I refuse to allow him to do so. Here, Conrad, you call me what all the kids in this neighborhood call me."_

_"Sir?"_

_"No, not sir. Or Grandpa, or Grampy, or Opa. You just call me Pops. Heck, why not?" He ruffled Duke's hair._

_"Pop...he can't..."_

_"That's it, Jack. I want him to call me Pops. He can call your mother whatever she wants him to. By the way, tomorrow we're going to the pool."_

_Jack had sighed. _

_Two plates of cookies floated in front of Duke, "Now, Conrad, you taste all you need to make up your mind." _

_"Gretchen, you'll spoil him."_

_"Good, that's my job. Boy's had a tough time, he needs some spoiling. Go ahead, Conrad."_

_Duke had helped himself to one of each, thought about it, and took two more. He had deemed it necessary to take alternating bites of each. "Mmmm."_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I like them both. I can't be sure."_

_"You'd better taste more, then."_

_"Good idea." He had slowly finished all four cookies. She brought him a glass of milk partway through. Mamma and Jack had wandered off with Pops to talk about housing at Bragg._

_"Well?" She sat across the table from him, knitting._

_"I still like them both, but the snickerdoodle is better on its own. The chocolate chip is better with milk." Duke gave what he felt was his honest assessment._

_"Now that, Conrad, sounds like the opinion of someone who put a lot of good thought into it."_

_"I guess... Ma'am, do you mind? Can I call you...Omi?"_

_"Omi?"_

_"It's like 'Oma', but not quite. It means the same thing. You're like Oma, but different."_

_"Darling boy, you can call me that if you like." She smiled, stood up, and pulled him into a warm hug._

_"Hey, looks like we got us a snuggler!" Pops came into the kitchen, grabbed Duke and swung him high into the air._

_The next day, they had gone to the crowded public pool while Jack and Mamma went to go over final details at Fort Bragg._

_Pops had backflipped off the high dive to cheers from everyone. He swam over to where Duke was treading water. "You think you can do that, Son?"_

_"If you show me, if you help me, I can try."_

_"Good answer. Always try new things." Pops had taken Duke to the edge of the pool and guided him over the first few times as he jumped up. Within a half hour he was backdiving off the edge. Within the hour, he was backdiving off the low board. By the end of the day, he could do a passable flip. By the end of the week he was ready to show Mamma._

_They were all at the pool that day. Mamma and Jack, Pops, now Poppy, and Omi. Duke had scaled up the ladder to the high dive and called out to his mother far below. "Look! Mamma, look! Look at me!"_

_She waved. "I see you, Conrad. Is it safe, Jack?"_

_"It's not much higher than that oak tree he rockets up in Missouri. He'll be fine. He can just cannonball off."_

_"Mamma! __**Look**__ at me! Watch, Mamma! Look what I can do!"_

_"Yes, Kinder, I see you!"_

_"Nein, wirjkich blick auf mich, Mamma. Schau! Schau!" Duke did a double backflip and landed in the water with a kerwhap. He surfaced to cheers and swam over to where Mamma and Jack stood with Poppy and Omi. Mamma was speechless. Jack's mouth was hanging open._

_Poppy chuckled and helped him out of the water. "We have to work on that landing."_

_"My God!" Jack looked down at Duke. Mamma recovered herself._

_"When did you learn that?"_

_"Poppy showed me."_

_"Kid's got a gift, Jack, and more energy than he knows what to do with. You should seriously think about getting him some gymnastics classes. That'll help him as much as the boxing."_

_Omi hugged a towel around him, "I told you, he's an absolute treasure, Jane. Let's go, I have a watermelon just waiting to be sliced into."_

_Within a month they had settled into Bragg. It was rough, leaving the ranch, but Duke had found that little house in Fayetteville a comfort. When he returned to Bragg for Special Forces school, he would visit whenever he got the chance. It a shock to discover he had to look down to meet Poppy's eyes. The man he used to think of as so tall was five inches shorter than Duke. Omi made gave him fresh cookies and milk every time he visited. The last visit was just last year..._

Duke looked down at his plate and realized that he'd wolfed down four pieces of french toast and three sausage patties without even noticing. Mamma had already cleared up most of the table and was washing a mountain of dirty dishes at the sink. Jack was gone, he must have left to the stable. Duke got up and stood by the sink.

"Here, Mamma, let me do that." He held out his hand for the brush.

"That's OK, Conrad, you sit and enjoy your leave."

"No, Mamma, you've been cleaning up after these girls all weekend. You sit down, read the paper, and have some coffee. I've got this." Duke gently took the brush from her and set it down by the sink. He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to her chair. She sat slowly. He poured her a glass of juice and moved the paper where she could reach it. "Did you eat yet, Mamma?"

"Not yet, dear."

Duke fixed her a plate of toast and sausage, poured a mug full of coffee, added cream and sugar and brought it all to her. "Here. Relax, Mamma." He set the plate in front of her, came back with a knife and fork, and kissed her cheek. He walked to the screen door. "Jenn, get in here, please."

"Yes?" She stuck her head in the door.

"Come dry for me."

Jennifer looked at Mamma, then sighed, "But, the girls are leaving soon..."

"That wasn't a question, Jenn."

She stared at him for a moment. He could see her weighing her options.

"Now, please."

"OK, Con." She sighed and walked over to the sink. He handed her the dishtowel and started in on the large pile of breakfast dishes. It took a while, and he had to refresh the water twice, but eventually every dish and platter was squeaky clean, every glass spotless, and all the knives and forks shining like new. Duke gave the counter a final wipe down while Jennifer put the last of the glasses away and hung up the dishtowel to dry.

"Jenn, you all should be helping Mamma every chance you get."

"We do, Con. I help with the laundry and bathrooms and Drew helps with the dusting and vacuuming. Vince helps Pop with the stable, and we all sort of take care of our horses. Pop and Vince take care of Wally for you."

"That's good. Make sure you do all that for her today, if you can." Duke looked over his shoulder at their mother. "She teaches all day and then comes home and cooks dinner and on top of that washes the dishes. Every day of the week. Then she takes care of you and your friends all weekend. You owe her a big 'thank you', Jenn. That's a lot of work. I want you to help out with the dishes every night, if you can. Rabbit, too."

"I guess that's fair. Mamma, I really do appreciate it. Thanks a lot." Jennifer went to give Mamma a hug.

"Thank you, sweetness. Go and spend the rest of the morning with your friends. I know their rides are coming before lunch." Mamma watched as Jennifer bounced back outside. "Conrad...that was...that was wonderful of you."

Duke refilled his mother's coffee, gathered her dishes and went back to the sink. "You know what, Mamma? I'm going to take you out to dinner."

"You don't have to, dear."

"I _want _to. Let me take you out somewhere nice. Someplace fancy. My Mamma deserves a fancy dinner out." He dried her fork and knife and returned them to the drawer. "We'll go to the City. To Chez Leon. You've always wanted to go there."

"Conrad, that's so expensive!" She smiled and shook her head.

"I can afford it, Mama. Take a break from cooking, for once. I love your food, I dream of it on base, but I hate to see you working over the stove and the sink."

"You know what I'd really love?" She looked dreamily out the back door. "I would love a nice dinner with the entire family. When's the last time we all dressed up and went out together?"

Duke thought back. The last he could remember everyone was together in formal attire would have been a wedding or funeral. Great Uncle Robert's funeral would have been it. Drew was tiny then. "Well, frankly, I think I could probably swing that. The whole family at Chez Leon? Why not?"

"Conrad, no, that's way too much. It could cost a few hundred dollars. More."

"Mamma, I hardly spend any of the money I make. Most of what I spend is the few bills I have. I don't go out much, heck, I haven't bought a car since the Charger, and that and my bike is paid for. I pay for Wally's upkeep and my part of the ranch, but that's not as much as you'd think since we own the land outright. I've invested pretty well, Mamma. Little Willy handles all that for me, and he's a whiz at mutual funds and stuff. My money's making me money."

"You need to save for your own future, your own family." Neither of them voiced the thought that hung in the air between them.

_If I live to have a family._

"No, that's it, Mamma, that's final. You want us all to go to dress up and go to a fancy dinner, we're all going. I'll make reservations for six of us for next Friday. Eight if you want Uncle Timmy and Steven to come along." He sat across from her and took her hand.

"Conrad..."

"Let me do this for you, Mamma. Let me treat you like a queen for once."

"I'm not one to ask for frivolous things." She looked down at the table.

"No, but you asked for this, and you should have it. I'm gonna do it." He kissed her hand and smiled.

She reflected his smile. "Well then, I won't turn you down." She put a hand on his cheek. "Mary Ann was right. You've grown into quite a man. One day, some woman's going to be very lucky."

Duke felt his ears grow hot. He kissed her again, stood, and walked to the back door. He stopped at the screen. "I'm going to go see if Jack needs help and give Wally a little exercise. Why don't you relax with your coffee somewhere quiet, huh? Go and read in the den, or maybe on the swing on the front porch."

"If you insist, dear."

"I do." He pushed out the screen for the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

****NOTE: This may eventually become chapter 6. I'm not sure it fits so well here in the timeline, but I had an idea and had to get it onto the page***

* * *

"Oh wow, no way, that isn't going to work."

Duke sighed as he watched Jennifer eye him appraisingly. Mamma stood behind her, shaking her head. Drew, who was sitting at the kitchen table, laughed.

"You look like Dr. Banner, when he's halfway to turning into the Hulk." She grinned and lowered her voice as far as she could. "Don't make Duke angry. You wouldn't _like _him when he's angry. RRRRAAAAWWRRRRgggggggg." She stomped around the kitchen.

"Most people don't, Rabbit." Duke peeled himself out of his sport coat. It took some doing, since it seemed to have shrunk a size or two. After that, his dress shirt was still tight over his biceps, shoulders, chest and neck. The fabric strained at the buttons from his neck down over his chest. His slacks fit over his waist, but were kind of binding elsewhere, making them pinch him uncomfortably in areas he would prefer not to be pinched.

"Do your eyes go all freaky and green?"

"No." He folded the coat and hung it over the back of the chair, then loosened his collar. It didn't help much.

"That's too bad."

"If you lift your arms, Con, you'll rip it." Jennifer crossed her arms and tapped her toe. "There's no way you can go to dinner in that."

"Well it's all I've got."

"It's sort of a year or two, maybe three, out of style, too."

"Look, I don't wander around in civvies all that much. This has been sitting in my closet here for years."

Mamma picked up the coat and examined the seams. "There's no way I could let it out enough. My God, Conrad, just how much have you put on?"

"A good size or two of muscle, I guess."

"Like He-Man! By the power of, um, whatever your base is called..."

"Headquarters?" Duke decided to take the stupid dress shirt off and be comfortable in his undershirt.

"By the power of headquarters! Duke has the power!" Rabbit raised her hand over her head and made thunder noises.

"How many hours of television do you watch a day, Rabbit?"

"Too many." Mamma sighed. "I suppose the slacks and jacket could be made to fit Vincent. I'd have to shorten the sleeves and legs, take them in a bit, but it really is too nice a suit to not bother. Do you at least have another dress shirt?"

"I have a couple, but they're all this size. I was this size last time I needed dress shirts." Duke sat carefully. "I guess I'll just have to wear my dress greens."

Mamma frowned, "No. I want us all dressed like a normal, everyday family."

"When are we ever _that_?" Drew slipped into Duke's sportcoat. It swallowed her. Duke leaned forward and fastened the buttons. She thwapped him with a sleeve.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mamma. We're a military family. Dress greens are par for the course around here." Drew hit him in the face with a sleeve. He grabbed both sleeves, crossed her arms over her chest and tied them behind her back.

Jennifer laughed. "Drew, you look like you're in a straight jacket. It works for you."

Drew danced around the room and chanted. "They're coming to take me away, ha ha! They're coming to take me away!"

Duke turned to his mother. "You were saying something about 'normal'? What's wrong with my dress greens? I'd wear my dress mess-it's fancier, but I left that whole kit at base."

"The sword, too?"

"The sword, too, Rabbit."

"Drat."

"You're on leave, that's what's wrong." Mamma folded Duke's dress shirt and laid it gently on the table. "Conrad, you're very handsome in uniform, but I don't want to see you in one until you have to go back. I think you look just as nice dressed up as a civilian." She turned to stop Drew, who had started winding herself up in the long phone cord where it dangled from the wall. Duke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't roll your eyes at _me, _First SergeantConrad Sebastian 'Duke' Hauser."

Jennifer laughed. "You're in trouble! You got _all _the names, your nickname, _and _rank."

"Look, Mamma, what do you want me to _do_? Chez Leon is a dressy place, you wanted us all to dress up, and all I have is my greens. I can't exactly go in jeans and a flannel shirt."

"Stop _growing!_ I thought we would be done with you having to hand things down to your brother once you hit your twenties."

"He can still fit in his old football jersey, Mamma." Drew had managed to free her arms and now stood in front of Duke, thwapping him with both sleeves.

"That was designed to be worn over pads, and he's not wearing his football jersey to dinner."

"He wore it to dinner last night."

"That's different, Rabbit." Duke pulled the jacket up and over her head and tied the sleeves around her face. "So, what do you want me to do then, Mamma? This is your night. I'll do what you want." Drew stumbled across the kitchen and ran into Vince as he came into the kitchen, dressed to the nines. She ricocheted into the pantry. Duke leaned over and shut the pantry door.

"Check it out!" Vincent posed with his hand in his pocket. "GQ, all the way, baby!" He turned and posed with his hand on his chin.

"Very nice, Vincent. The pants are a little high. I think I'm going to have to let the cuffs down. You will need a tie, of course, but you can borrow one of your father's. You're set, then. And Jennifer looks lovely in her blue dress. But your brother has grown out of yet another set of clothes."

"Sergeant Beefcake bursting at the seams, huh? Wish I could bulk out like that." Vincent grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, polished it on his lapel, and took a bite.

"No you don't. Not until you're buying your own clothes. Well, Conrad, I have to go shopping with Drew, anyhow, since she needs a nice D.R.E.S.S."

"I heard that!" Drew's muffled voice leaked out of the pantry. "I am _not _wearing a dress."

"You are, and you're going to that new mall in Florissant to buy one."

"Do I _have _to?"

"Yes. Your brother can come along with us and get new slacks, shirts, and a sportcoat."

"That new monstrosity, the, what is it, Jamestown Mall? Seriously, do I have to go there?" He leaned over again an opened the pantry door to reveal Drew, free from his jacket, with her hand in a bag of cookies. "Drop that Oreo, Rabbit!" She yelped and retreated deep inside.

Mamma rubbed her temples. "How is it that of all my children, you two are the most alike?"

"Well, I do also refuse to wear a dress."

"Shame," Jennifer giggled, "You've got nice legs."

"Wow, thanks." Duke stood and ambled into the pantry, took the Oreos from his baby sister, helped himself to one, and put the bag on the shelf. He grabbed her, stowed her under his arm facing behind him, and carried her back out. "Mamma, I'm not sure I really want to go to a crowded shopping mall."

"Tough, they've got a Macy's. You can get everything you need there. Beyond dinner tomorrow, you need nice clothes for when you go out, say, with a woman, perhaps. On a date. Her hair might possibly be red...I don't know."

"I bet she'll be classy. You'd want to dress up for that." Jennifer smirked.

"Oh, yeah. You should GQ yourself out for her, Bro. Classy chick like that. She doesn't go for that crude, swearing, non- GQ kind of guy, right?" Vince gave him a thumbs up.

"OK, now you're all ganging up on me. Don't think I won't remember this."

"That's final, then. We'll go shopping this afternoon after lunch." Mamma nodded smugly to herself. She had that look. Duke knew better than to argue further.

"I'm going, too! There's no way on Earth I'd miss this trip." Jennifer smiled and slapped Duke on the back.

"Like you'd ever pass up shopping, sis." Vincent tried another pose, slowly unbuttoning his blazer and then running his hand through his hair. "I'm going, too. I want to get a new tie, maybe new shoes. I want to go in the hobby, store, too. I need a new project."

"So we're all going!" Drew clapped from under his arm. She managed to grab Duke's undershirt and pull herself free. He helped her as she climbed up to his back and clung on to his shoulders. "I can see for _miles _from up here."

"We're all going where?" Jack wandered in from the porch and to the sink to wash his hands.

"Shopping at the Jamestown Mall, dear. Drew and Conrad need clothes for tomorrow night, and Vincent and Jennifer are tagging along. Would you like to come?"

"Hell no, that place is a nightmare." He kissed her and went back outside.

Duke sighed and went through the door and down the basement stairs. Drew leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Cheer up, Big Brother. It can't be worse than the Arena of Sport."

"I'm not sure about that, Rabbit." Duke grumbled. He pulled her off his shoulders and tossed her, whooping, on the sectional and went to change into something that didn't pinch.

* * *

The mall was every bit as crowded as Duke dreaded it would be. He didn't hate people. He didn't even really hate crowds. What Duke hated was the way so many people did double takes when he walked by. Just a few years ago, he could go anywhere and just be a normal person. He was fine in Musik's Ferry, where everyone knew him since birth and never seemed really surprised to see him. Well, barring the odd gaggle of teenage girls.

Now, thanks to Hector Ramirez blowing any chance of the anonymity he had in the rest of the world, Duke was finding it hard to go anywhere beyond his own tiny hometown without being oogled and sometimes approached by complete strangers. How could someone he never met know who he was?

_It's not as if I'm a celebrity, I'm not. I'm a damn soldier. I never __**wanted**__ to be on TV. I'm not an actor, I'm not a superhero, I'm just a normal guy. I'm just...me._

Duke felt bad about how irritated it made him. After all, people were always nice, and usually happy to see him. He didn't really mind the smiles, or the waves, a few high fives or fist bumps. He really couldn't complain about the women flirting, although he had pretty much turned them all down. It _could _be an issue in the future.

_I hope it will be, anyhow._

He'd noticed, though, that with more news reports, more articles and even more TV time, people were getting a bit pushier. Now and again, there were cameras, news or otherwise He was worried about the chance of pictures, especially when he had his family with him. At least there was little chance of anyone carrying a camera in a suburban mall.

Duke kept his sunglasses on as they pushed through the mall entrance. He felt like an idiot, but it just might help hide him from sight. All in all, what her really wanted was to be left alone.

"Hey, Franklin, that guy looks just like Duke from G.I. Joe."

_Fuck it._

He took off his glasses and shoved them in his pocket, hoping that he could just get in and out fast. Mamma led them over to the directory, which reassured them that, yes, you are here.

_How existential. _"We're hitting Macy's right?"

"Yes, there it is, just across the way. We parked at the right end of the Mall." Mamma pointed to where Macy's anchored the west end of the structure. They were at the end of a side hall, and had to walk down to the main drag to get to the department store.

Jennifer turned to Mamma, "While you're getting Drew a dress, and Conrad's getting new slacks and stuff, and Vince is getting some ties, do you mind if I check out the makeup counters? I'd like to get a few things. I've saved my allowance. It won't take long."

"Of course, dear."

"Can I go to the toy store? I've got some allowance saved, too." Drew pointed to where Kay Bee huddled on the map.

"Later, Drew, if you behave, we can go. It's right next to Vincent's hobby store."

A couple of kids walked up next to them to look at the directory. Duke felt Drew yanking on his shirt. "Will you come with me to the toy store, Duke?"

"I don't see why not, Rabbit. You're going to try and get me to buy you something, right?"

"Would I do that, Duke?"

Hearing his nickname and his voice, the kids looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's Duke..."

"Cool."

"Hey, Duke, high five!" Both boys held their palms up. Duke high-fived them both and smiled. He had absolutely no clue what to say.

"Afternoon, boys."

"Cool, Duke, awesome." They stood there, staring at him.

Duke noticed a few people beginning to pay attention. "Right. Well, I'd better get my shopping done." Duke waved in Macy's general direction.

"Cool."

"Uh, yeah."Duke walked towards the main drag, Drew grabbed his forearm with both hands and hung. He swung her a few times, then let her down.

Jennifer walked quietly next to him. "It makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

"Yup. I never was much for spotlights."

Vincent snorted. "You're kidding me, right? MVP of the state Champ football team, golden gloves over and over, gymnastics star, top of your class in Special Forces School, Medal of Honor, two bronze stars, who knows how many Purple Hearts, a crapload of other commendations, and field commander of G.I. Joe. In everyone's eyes, you're perfect. You don't like the spotlight."

Duke looked at his brother. Vincent stared at the floor.

"Hey, kid, I don't. I really don't. I do things the best I can, that's all. I don't know...why put in half effort? I don't see the point of that. Just because I'm good at things like sports and fighting doesn't mean I want people fawning all over me. I don't. But I'm not going to do anything half-assed. There's a difference between just doing your best and telling the world you _are_ the best. Plus, you know, I'm pretty far from perfect.

"I guess." They reached Macy's

"Does that kind of thing happen often, dear?" Mamma stopped at the entrance and turned to him.

"More and more, it seems."

Vincent ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, those kids just really were happy to see you. That's all. To them, you're a friggin' hero, right? It was cool for them. Try to remember that. To you, they're irritating, but to them, you're this really awesome guy and it's amazing to meet you."

"Vincent, that's very perceptive and thoughtful of you." Mamma put her hand on her youngest son's shoulder. "But do understand your brother's point of view. A lot of staring would make anyone uncomfortable."

Duke grinned at his brother. "I'll try to keep it in perspective, kid. C'mon. You need a tie and I need...well I need a lot of stuff. Let's hit the men's department."

"Right."

Duke saw a woman start as they walked past the jewelry counters. She turned to her friend, who was leaning over the watches, and pointed excitedly in their direction. He tried to look preoccupied, which was difficult, since he didn't want to be there in the first place.

They reached the escalators and Mamma checked the directory.

"Ok, you boys head to the second floor. Drew and I will go downstairs to the children's department. Jennifer, you know your makeup is on this floor right on the other side of the jewelry, when you've got what you need, either find your brothers or come find me upstairs. Whoever is done first come to meet the other group. Everyone got that?"

All four responded at the same time. "Yes."

Drew clapped her hands. "Break!"

Duke and Vincent climbed on the escalator and were carried up to the menswear section on the next floor. They bypassed the casual clothes quickly walked back to where the dress shirts and suits hung on racks presided over by well-dressed mannequins.

"Oh wow, how do I choose?" Vincent began sorting through a plethora of ties.

"Some of those are just criminal." Duke held up a large blue and red checked tie. "Try to find something not too flashy, but not dull. Me, I can't handle anything too busy." He put down the checked monstrosity and picked up a basic silver silk tie with diagonal pinstripes. "Something like this. That red one's not bad." He pointed to a swiss-dotted dark red tie.

Vincent held up an electric blue tie with odd red abstract shapes and blobs, then another yellow tie with giant blue roses. "These are kind of flashy."

Duke raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "If you really like that kind of thing, kid."

"How about this?" He showed Duke a super skinny green tie with tiny pink pigs.

"Uhhh, yeah. I'll let you figure out what you like." Duke walked back into the racks of slacks. _What's with all these giant heavy pleats? Good God. _He found a few pairs of slacks he sort of liked and went to look for a matching jacket. What he wanted was pretty much the same sport coat he had before, just bigger. What he found was a maddening array of blazers, double breasted, single breasted, sport coats, re-styled Nehru jackets leftover from who knows when, overly baggy suits and worse. Solids, prints, checks, pinstripes, houndstooth, even plaid. Colors that ranged from basic black to Baskin Robbins. Three racks and twenty minutes into his search and he wasn't sure he could stand another minute.

_Dammit, I should have insisted on my dress greens. I don't have to think about that. The only way to wear it is the way they tell me to._

Duke turned to go through it all again once more and nearly collided with the young woman who had snuck up behind him. She was lucky...he might have decked her. She smiled up at him cheerfully.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"No, thanks, just getting a few new things."

"Everything he has is too small."

Duke looked past the woman to see his kid brother and sister, both brandishing Macy's bags and huge grins. Jennifer came right up to him and patted his chest. "He's getting to be a big boy, now."

The woman looked between all three, confused and then brandished a tape measure. "If you no longer fit in your suit, and you're buying ready made, it would be best if I re-measure you."

Duke looked around for a male salesperson. "I figure it's just a size or two."

"Sir, you really want to be sure that it fits you right-a well-measured outfit is so much sharper." She unwound the tape measure and held it up in both hands.

"Well, see, I just need to find a jacket and try these pants." Duke raised the arm on which he'd draped his pants selection. "If they don't fit, I'll go a size up."

"Honestly sir you..." she narrowed her eyes and stared at him, "I know you from somewhere."

_Oh God, here it comes..._

_"_Aren't you-"

"How are we doing, gang?" Mamma came up towing Drew and a small garment bag.

"It's a battle. She wants to measure him, and Con's putting up a good fight." Jennifer laughed.

"C'mon, Con, you have a problem with a cute girl taking your measure? You know they say size doesn't matter." Vincent smiled and leaned against a display. The salesgirl blushed.

Duke glared at him. "Vince, just wait...sometime you're not expecting..."

Drew grabbed Duke's hand. "She's too young for you, anyhow, Duke. You're supposed to like Scarlett, right?"

"Et Tu, Rabbit?"

The salesgirl squeaked, "That's _it! _You're Duke! From..."

"GI Joe." Vincent, Jennifer and Drew chorused together.

"Yeah, that's me." Duke sighed and looked at his mother, a sinking sensation flooding slowly over him.

"Well, Sir...Duke...please let me measure you. I honestly am really good at it, and my supervisor sort of insists." She waved towards where a severe-looking man leaned against the sales register. "He's watching right now. This is my second summer break working here, and I really need to keep the job to help pay for winter semester."

"Oh Conrad, let her measure you; it won't hurt." Mamma re-arranged her purse and bag over one arm.

Duke looked over at the supervisor. The man mistook his gaze for a summons and came over to address them.

"Is everything OK, Sir? Is Brandy providing the assistance you need? I can help you _personally_ if you're not satisfied."

Duke watched the girl's eyes fall and the smile slide off her face. _She's working her way through school..._

"No, no problem at all, she was just going to measure me to make sure I got the right fit." Duke put his hand on Brandy's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "I need one-no, two-pairs of pants, a new jacket and three shirts."

"Oh, very good sir." The manager's eyes darted around the group, looking for any sign of displeasure. "In that case, just step over to the mirrors over there, and she will take care of you."

"Come with me." Brandy chirped and lead them to a three way mirror near the dressing rooms. She took the pants from Duke and indicated he should stand in front of the mirror, then stood back and looked at him appraisingly.

"Mamma, I've been good, I let you buy me that...that dress. Can I go to the toy store now?"

"I thought you wanted me to come along, Rabbit." Duke looked back over his shoulder.

"I do, but this is kind of boring." Drew yawned.

_Shopping fatigue. I remember that. Nothing worse than standing around waiting for someone in a store._

"I'll take her." Vincent grabbed Drew by the hand. "Then we can go to the hobby shop."

"Don't you want to stay for this? Probably your only chance to see our big brother measured into submission."

"Tempting, Jenn, but I wanted to maybe get a snack or something on the way. C'mon, Drew, I'll buy you a pretzel."

"With that dippy cheese. Two dippy cheeses. Please?"

"Sure, you can have all the dippy cheese you want."

"Fine, dear, we'll catch up to you in the hobby store. If you finish first, though, come back here.

"Got it." Vincent lead Drew away. Duke felt a little let down; he'd wanted to go with her to the toy store and see what kinds of things she was desperate for. It made Christmas and birthday shopping a little easier. He could go into Keystone and find what he knew she wanted and have it shipped back to her. Duke rarely made it home for birthdays and Christmas, these days. He had expected and anticipated her trying to trick him into buying her something today, though, and had every inclination to cave to her machinations.

Jennifer joined her mother on the couch by the fitting room. Both put their packages down by their feet. Duke realized they were making themselves comfortable for the long haul. Brandy went behind a counter and came back with a stepstool and a pad.

"Ok, stand up as straight as you can."

"Ten-_hut_ big brother."

"Cute, Jenn." Duke pulled himself to attention.

"Uh, wow, perfect." Brandy pulled out her tape measure, stepped up on the stool, and measured him around the shoulders. "Lift your arms." Duke raised his arms, and she passed the tape over his chest. Duke saw her eyebrows raise as the tape slid over his pecs. "Drop them." Duke let his arms fall. "Good. Were the sleeves on the last jacket a little snug over your bicep?"

"A bit."

"Right." She stepped down from the stool and held the tape from his sleeve to his wrist, then passed it around his upper arm. She stood back and made a few notes on her pad. "Almost done." She wrapped the tape around his waist and nodded to herself, writing again on her pad.

"That it?" Duke let himself stand at ease.

"Almost." She took a step back, held up the tape, dropped it, took a deepish breath, and then looked him in the eye. "Right, or left?"

"What?"

"Right or, um, left?" She nodded in the direction of his belt buckle.

_Oh, God. _"Well-"

"Left."

"Mamma!" Duke tried to look anywhere but the three women.

"Am I wrong?"

"...no. Left."

Brandy stepped forward, crouched, and measured the inseam of Duke's right leg. He examined the air conditioning vents and the sprinklers. Jennifer caught on and laughed.

Brandy made her final notes. "Right, I know your size. Anything in particular you were looking for?"

"A pair of pants and a jacket? That's pretty much it."

"She's talking about style, Con." Jennifer smirked, "Do you want to go Miami Vice or St. Elmo's Fire?"

"Jenn...what?" Duke felt lost.

"Only the most popular show and movie out there, geez. You know, Andrew McCarthy, Judd Nelson, _Don Johnson?_"

"Jenn, what the Hell does Don Johnson have to do with sport coats, or Judd Nelson and Andrew McCarthy with pants? Who are these people?" Duke looked at his mother. "Who _are _these people?"

"Jennifer, I doubt your brother has much time to go see movies, or watch television, for that matter."

"Do you _live _in a _cave, _Con?"

"Look, I've heard of _Miami Vice._" Bazooka, Footloose, Spirit, Flint, and all the women were glued to it every Friday night. "That's the one where he never shaves, yet never grows the damn beard, either, and he dresses like an ice cream salesman."

Brandy waved towards a display of blindingly pastel and white suits. "It's really popular. We make a lot of sales in that style. The guys in St. Elmo's Fire dress like that." She pointed to a display of baggy suits with big shoulders and loud ties.

"Like clowns? Great. Clowns and ice cream salesmen who don't shave." Duke sighed. "Look, what I want is a classic pair of pants and a basic cut jacket or sport coat, maybe a shirt that doesn't scream 'asylum'."

"So you don't want to look like Don Johnson?"

"Screw Don Johnson."

"And you don't want to look like Andrew McCarthy?"

"Who?"

Brandy's face lit up. "Thank _GOD. _Finally a man who wants to dress like a _man._ You don't know how it sickens me to see how many of those things go out the door. In another ten years, those guys will be wondering what they were thinking, just like my Uncle and his stupid leisure suit from the seventies."

"What was your major again?" Duke looked at her wonderingly.

"Fashion, modern and historical. There's nothing classier than a classic cut. The only man who should be wearing shoulder pads is one on a football field."

"Well, that would be that one." Mamma looked in her purse for a tissue. She dabbed her nose, then stuffed it up her sleeve. "But I agree about no shoulder pads. His are broad enough as it is."

"Come on, Con, don't you want just a _little _bit of Crockett in your pocket?"

Duke looked sidelong at his sister. "God, no."

Brandy opened up a dressing room. "Here you go. I'm going to grab a few things for you to try. I'll get a few shirts while I'm at it. Any price range?"

"Not really." Duke sighed. "I might as well get something that will last. Just don't go crazy."

"Right."

Duke turned to his mother. "Tell me this is almost over."

"Conrad, you have to try everything on to be sure."

"It'll be fun, Con." Jennifer sat up and her eyes twinkled. "Just pretend you're a model."

Duke thought about Cover Girl. The last he had seen, she was covered in grease, hurling obscenities at Crank Case and Clutch. "I don't think that's gonna work."

Brandy came back with an armful of garments and hustled Duke into the changing room.

"Ok, try on the dark slate gray pants and jacket with the black shirt." She shut him in.

"What about a tie?" Mamma looked back at the tie section.

"No tie for now, just leave the top button undone."

"Right." Duke slid into the pants and shirt, buttoned everything up, tucked his shirt in, slid on the jacket and stepped out for inspection. He fiddled with his cuffs as he walked out in front of the mirrors in his socks. There was absolute silence. Duke looked up from his cuffs to see all three women staring at him in shock.

"What, no good?"

Mamma smiled, "You look very nice, dear. Rather dashing."

"Um. Wow. Con, is that you?" Jennifer blinked dramatically. "You look, well, really handsome!"

Duke turned to look at himself in the three way mirror. _Not bad. Not bad at all._ Brandy came up behind him and made a few adjustments.

"How's the fit?"

"Pretty comfy." He held his arms straight to be sure the sleeves were the right length. He watched in the mirror as Mamma joined them. She lifted the shoulders of the jacket to check the hang, came in front, and buttoned the jacket. She smiled at him while she fiddled with the collar and lapels.

"Dark colors look good on you, dear." She stepped back and eyed the pants appraisingly. "Do the slacks pinch?"

"No. Plenty of room." Duke looked over at the lighter slate blue slacks Brandy had also picked out. "Are those the same?"

"Pretty much the same cut. I just figured you'd want something in a different color. Grays and slates and black will look pretty good on you. Dark blues, too, which is why I picked out a dark blue shirt. Then a basic white. I also brought a dark slate tie. You can wear that with all three shirts. I would get a jacket to match the lighter pants, though. That black shirt would look good over jeans. Untucked, even."

_This, and dinner for all six of us. This is getting pricey. _Duke looked over at his mother and sister.

"Con, you really do look great. Like a million bucks. You should totally buy all that stuff." Jennifer

"Look, I wrote up what it would all cost, including the ties and extra jacket." Brandy handed Duke an itemized slip. He sucked in his breath when he saw the total.

"This will last for a long time. Unlike the guy I just sold the white blazer and canary yellow shirt, you'll look good in this for years."

Duke looked back again at Mamma and Jenn. Both were smiling. Jennifer's eyes pleaded.

"Whoah, First Sergeant GQ to the rescue!" Duke spun to see Vincent and Drew, laden with toy and hobby bags. "Lookin' good, bro! You'll be peeling the chicks off of you."

"You look cool. Like a secret agent." Drew ran over and jumped into Duke's arms.

"Careful, Rabbit, it isn't paid for yet."

"Do you know every girl is crazy about a sharp dressed man?"

"On that note, I guess I'd better go ahead and buy it all."

Jennifer cheered. Duke set Drew down and walked into the dressing room to get his wallet out of his jeans. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to Brandy, making a mental note to call the bank and shift funds around before he took them to dinner. Brandy left to run the sale, and he went back to the dressing room to change. He took one last look in the mirror, and imagined showing up to Scarlett's door.

_Dinner? Drinks? Breakfast?_

He sighed to himself.

_Right. That's just corny. That's a Flint line if I ever heard one. Only he makes it work, somehow._

Duke changed into his regular clothes, putting the jacket and pants back on their hangars. He folded the black shirt neatly. When he left the room, Brandy had already put the light slate pants and jacket into a garment bag. The other two shirts and ties had found their way into a large bag. Brandy slid the black shirt in to join them and slipped a second garment bag over the other suit. Duke followed her over to the register and signed the receipt while the rest of his family waited.

"You get a commission, right?" He looked up at her as he stuffed his copy back in his wallet with the credit card.

"Yes, I do. Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, well, stick to school. No matter how long it takes. Obviously, you know something about putting people in the right clothes."

"Really? Thanks! Hey..." She put her hand on his arm as he turned to go. Duke stopped and looked back at her. "...it was really great, meeting you, I mean. No one will believe me."

"Why?"

"I don't know...because you're on the news. Because you're _out there_, fighting against these really awful terrorists. No one thinks of you as buying pants at Macy's."

"Man's gotta have pants."

"Sure." Brandy nodded. "But, I guess, it never occurred to me, seeing you guys on the news. It's really awesome seeing that sometimes, the people you see on TV are just really nice people, who go shopping with their moms and brothers and sisters."

Duke looked back at his family. Mamma had unzipped Drew's dress bag and was showing it to Vince and Jenn. Drew was pantomiming a painful death on the floor.

"Not as often as I'd like." He offered her a grin. "Well, thanks. I doubt I would have been able to put this all together, myself."

"Have a great time on leave. Be safe when you go back." She waved.

"Do my best." He winked, slung his bags over one shoulder, and went to scoop Drew off the floor. "So, what did you get, Rabbit?"

"Stinkor! He's evil! He has the power of terrible smell."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Vince after baked beans."

"Shut up, Jenn."

"I kind of meant your dress, Rabbit." Duke swung her up by one arm and set her on her feet.

"Oh, _that _thing. It's hideous."

"Drew, you look lovely in this." Mamma held up the dress. It was simple and deep blue. "We got the least frilly dress I could find." She zipped it back up in the bag.

"Bleh."

"I'm sure you'll look cute, Rabbit." Duke took hold of her hand and went towards the escalators, Mamma, Vincent and Jennifer following. "Lets go home."

* * *

Duke decided to shave again before dinner. He stood in front of the mirror in his new slacks and an undershirt, filled the sink with a little water and pulled out his can of shaving cream and razor. Drew wandered in, her hair still damp from the bath.

"Shouldn't you be getting into your new dress, Rabbit?"

"Noooo. I have to, um, air dry first." She watched as he lathered up.

He spurted out an extra dollop and dabbed her nose. "C'mon. It's not that bad. You'll look pretty." Duke picked up his razor and made a few swipes under his chin.

"Can I shave?" She grabbed the shaving cream. She squirted out a dollop and smeared it on her chin

"Rabbit, girls shave other things."

Drew sprayed out a mountain of shaving cream and coated her lower face.

"Well, now you look like Santa." Duke, rinsed his razor in the sink, carefully went over his upper lip and worked around his mouth.

"Why do you screw your mouth up like that, Duke?"

"To make it easier and keep from cutting myself." He pulled a disposable from the drawer, leaving the plastic cover on and handed it to her. "There you go, Rabbit. Leave that cover on and have at it." He went back to his own chin, and watched her in the mirror as she copied his every move. "Why don't you want to wear your pretty new dress?"

"It's stupid. I don't want to be pretty." Drew slid the covered razor up from her throat to her lower chin, scraping away foam.

"You'll look cute." Duke rinsed his razor again and worked on trimming his side burns.

"I don't want to look cute. No one's putting that thing on me." She dipped her disposable in the sink and then slid it up her temples.

"Then you can't come with us. It's a dress-up place. Even _I'm _ dressing up." He checked to be sure he hadn't missed anything, then ran the tap and splashed his face. Drew copied him, but managed to get a good deal of water on the counter. Duke dried his face with his hand towel, then wiped the counter down. He splashed on some aftershave, managing to avoid wincing at the sting. "C'mere, Rabbit." He lifted Drew up and sat her next to the sink. Then he grabbed a clean towel and rubbed her face clean. She grabbed his aftershave, and before he could stop her, splashed a little on her face.

"I can't go if I don't put on the dress?" She reached up with both hands and rubbed his cheeks. "Smooth."

He grinned at her caresses, then grabbed a hand and kissed it. "No. And I'm not caving this time. It wouldn't matter if I did, it's up to Mamma, and she wants you to look pretty. She wants us all to dress nice."

"But it's a _dress._"

"And? Don't you like looking pretty?"

"I don't want to wear some kid dress. I want to wear a real woman dress...like May Day from _A View To A Kill_. Like that. She was tough, even with James Bond. _You _look like James Bond in your new suit."

Duke couldn't picture Drew as a Bond girl if he tried. "You think I look like Roger Moore?"

"No..."

"Sean Connery?"

"No..._Better _than them. Like, I don't know, like if someone wanted a Bond who looked like you, you would be Bond. Like a more kickass Bond."

"Oh. Thanks." Duke ran his comb through his hair a few times and slipped into his new black dress shirt, buttoning it up all the way. Drew handed him the new tie. He looked between it and her as he slipped it under his collar, fixed the length, and tied a Windsor knot. "What if you were a spy? You would go on undercover missions, like Lady Jaye, or even Nancy Wake."

"Who's she?"

"She was a famous spy in World War II. She was a real thorn on the Nazis side. No one suspected her because she wore pretty dresses. She could kill a man _with her bare hands."_

_"Really?" _Drew's eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah. They called her the White Mouse. She was one of the best spies of her time." Duke lifted her down from the counter and lead her by the hand back into the room, where he grabbed his new jacket from the closet. "But you wouldn't want to be the White Mouse." He shook his head sadly. "She wore dresses when she was in disguise." Duke lay his jacket on the bed and went to get Papa's watch out of his top drawer. As always, he felt a little twinge when he opened the drawer and saw it. He wanted to wear it.

_It would make Mama happy to see it..._

Duke stared at it for a while before he could bear to strap it on. Light as it was, he wasn't sure he could bear the weight of it all night. _But it would make Mamma happy._

Drew tugged at his shirt by the elbow. "I _could_ wear the dress as a sort of disguise. No one would suspect me, because, you know, I never wear dresses."

"True, I guess." _By George, I think I've got her. _"But you'd have to be really convincing to pull it off. You'd have to act like wearing it was no big deal. Like you_ wear pretty dresses every day._" He sighed. "It's basically impossible, Rabbit. You hate dresses."

"I can do it. I can _do_ it. You'll see! I'm gonna be prettier than May Day and the White Mouse put together." She ran out of the room and pounded up the stairs. "Mamma! Help me get into my dress! Hurry up!"

_Well __**that **__was easier than I thought it would be. I wonder if I could do that with Steeler? _Duke had noticed an overall reluctance in the Joe recently. Steeler was one of the original Joes, and as such was considered highly by the newer members of the unit. In the last two months, he had become generally surly and pessimistic, a definite danger to morale.

_What am I going to do with Steeler?_

Duke shook his head and followed in Drew's wake. He walked through the empty kitchen and into the den to find his stepfather and brother sitting on the couch looking impatient. Jack looked over and grinned.

"Ladykiller. Your mother said it was a good suit. Thank God you didn't get one of those clown outfits those nitwits insist on wearing." His eyes fell to the watch around Duke's wrist, then flicked over to the portrait on the wall. "You look good, Champ. You sure you want to blow a wad of cash on us all tonight?"

"I offered, didn't I? How often are we all together? Mamma hardly ever wants anything. She wanted this."

"Oh God! Why do they always take so long?" Vincent let his head drop back to the back of the couch.

"Rabbit just acquiesced to getting dressed up." Duke sat next to him. "Women like to take their time and look perfect. Heck, kid, it's always worth it in the long run." He thought of what Scarlett would look like dressed to the nines, with her hair down. _With that hair all loose around her shoulders and down her back. Something nice and slinky. Maybe low cut. Some nice perfume..._

"Yeah, we'll, for a date, it's different. The final product doesn't matter when it's your own mother and your _TWO REALLY SLOW SISTERS MAKING YOU SIT AROUND IN A TIE WAITING AND WAITING!_" He bellowed the last bit up the stairs.

"Shut up, Vince, I'll be down when I'm _good_ and _ready_." Jennifer hollered back.

"_JUST HOW MANY ZITS DO YOU HAVE TO COVER UP?"_

_"SHUT UP, DILLWEED, OR I'LL GIVE THE PICTURE OF YOU NAKED ON THE BEARSKIN RUG TO THE YEARBOOK COMMITTEE."_

"I remember that picture. I remember when Mamma took it." Duke rubbed his chin. "That was the first time you went to Germany, Vince. We visited Opa and Oma. You'd strip stark naked at the drop of a hat back then."

"What's changed?" Jennifer came down the stairs.

Jack grinned, "That was a fun trip, but the plane ride was a nightmare. You were singing and bouncing around the plane nonstop, Champ. Vincent screamed halfway across the Atlantic. You both calmed down after I gave you each a half a gin and tonic."

"Seriously?" Duke thought back. "I don't remember that part."

"No, well, that's not surprising. It was either give you that or let everyone else on the plane toss you both out the emergency doors." Jack looked up at his daughter. "Jennifer, you look beautiful."

Duke examined his sister. A simple yet elegant light blue silk dress cascaded to just below her knees. She wore pearl earrings and a single pearl drop pendant. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders. The dress was not cut low enough to be sultry, but close enough to it that anything resembling a teenage boy wouldn't notice the difference. "Wow. I really am going to have to make a few quick rounds of brotherly intimidation for the local boys. I'll drop you off at school sometime. Remind me to glare and clench my fists, maybe growl a few times. That way, they'll think twice once I go back."

"Shut up, Con," Jennifer blushed and fussed with her clutch, smiling down at her hands. "You're just saying that. Mamma said Drew is nearly ready. She practically jumped into her dress. Mamma's drying her hair. She keeps saying something about a white rabbit and killing men with her bare hands."

"Weirdo." Vincent ran his hands through his hair.

"You should talk. I saw you dancing to Wham! in the bathroom in your underwear half an hour ago."

Vincent turned beet red. "Listen, Zit Queen..."

"Pop!"

"Stop it, both of you, this is supposed to be a nice evening. The next one of you to sling an insult at the other does all the laundry for a week." Jack stood as Mamma and Drew came down the stairs. "There now, don't you both look lovely!"

Duke looked towards the stairs and also rose. Mamma led Drew past the landing and down to the last step.

"You're cute as a button, Rabbit." He grinned up at her. Her face turned sour.

"What? No way..."

"Oh. Right. I mean, in an utterly deadly, undercover sort of way."

"Oh. Thanks!"

Mamma looked around and smiled. "Look at you all...Everyone together, everyone dressed so nicely." She pulled a small camera out of her bag. "I want to get a picture of this before some catastrophe hits. Everyone pose on the stairs."

Vincent, Jennifer and Drew groaned in unison.

"Now stop. How often is your brother home? I'm taking the picture while I've got an opportunity. You never know when we'll see him again. Here, Jennifer, you take Drew and go up a few steps. Vince, get closer to the bottom."

"Oh, geez." Jennifer grabbed Drew's hand and climbed up halfway to the landing.

Vincent sighed and climbed up two steps, all three were now level with each other. "Heck, we never know _if _we'll see him again." There was a stunned silence. Duke could see from Vincent's face that he instantly regretted saying it.

"Smooth, Vince. Well done. That's bad luck." Jennifer scowled down at him and hugged Drew, who looked scared.

Drew broke free and hit Vincent on the shoulder as hard as she could. "Don't SAY that! Duke's _always _coming back. _Always._"

"I... I didn't mean to say it. I'm...I'm sorry, Con. Mamma, it just, it just popped out."

Mamma did her best to keep herself smiling. Jack went over and whispered something in her ear. Duke watched them, turned to look at his siblings and stared at each one in turn. Jennifer fumed. Drew was wide-eyed. Vincent hung his head and turned away. "It's OK, Vince. I've made my peace with it, you know. You'll have to find a way, yourselves. Let's not dwell, huh? We'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it, right? I'm here now. I'm planning on being around a long time." He walked over to Mamma. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, let's take your picture. Then we've gotta go if we want to make it on time for the reservation. They'll only hold the table for fifteen minutes if we're late, and it was hard enough to get _this_ reservation."

Mamma lifted her camera again, her eyes bright. "Ok, right. Moving on, gang. Conrad, you go stand in front of the stairs so we can see the others around you."

Duke walked back and stood where she directed him. Vincent stood behind him on his left. Drew and Jennifer on his right. He leaned back and rested one elbow on up on the bannister next to Vince.

"Vincent, put your tongue away. Jennifer, don't you dare put bunny ears behind your brother's head. Conrad, whatever you're planning, just don't. Drew, stop crossing your eyes." Mamma lowered the camera. She sighed. "You four...please, just one nice posed picture."

"Remember, Rabbit, like Nancy Wake." Duke whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"My _God_ this is the most awesome dress! I look amazing! I need six more just like it. Where are the secret plans?"

"Well, OK, maybe that's a bit of overkill. Smile like a spy, Rabbit."

Drew's mouth lengthened into an evil grin. Vincent looked over at her. "Now she just looks like a maniac."

Duke reached back with his free hand and gave Drew's belly a tickle. She laughed and the flash went off. "Perfect!" Mamma beamed, "That's one good looking family. I may even send a few copies to your grandparents for Christmas." She tucked the camera back into her bag.

"Don't blow my cover!"

Duke felt Vincent tapping him on the shoulder and turned his head. "Huh?"

"What in God's name did you _say _to her, anyway?"

"She's wearing the dress, isn't she? Wasn't that the goal?" He grabbed the keys to Mamma's new Crown Vic off their hook. "Let's go. I'll drive."

Went to the garage and climbed into the car, arranging themselves as best they could across the bench seats. Drew sat in front between her father and big brother. Vincent, Jennifer and Mamma took up the backseat.

"Okay, troops," Jack looked around the car, "The word for this trip is 'white'."

"White Knight." Jennifer chirped.

Duke started the car and pulled out. "White oak."

"White wash."

"Whitesnake."

"Whiteout."

"White noise."

"White flight."

"Ooh, good one...whitewall."

"Whitefish."

* * *

It took a little over twenty minutes to drive along the 70 to downtown St Louis. Duke smiled to himself as they passed the Gateway Arch. As long as it had taken to build, as big as a headache it had been for the city to construct, he still felt a twinge of pride to see it. The setting sun reflected off of it, turning it golden. It framed the river perfectly.

He swung up the 64 and got off at Kings Highway. He turned down Laclede and pulled up to the valet stand.

Two valets rushed forward to open the passenger doors and stood agog as they all tumbled out. Duke let himself out and handed over the key, pocketing the ticket as he grabbed Drew's hand and led her into the restaurant, pausing to hold the door for his mother as Jack escorted her in.

The hostess smiled at them from behind her podium. "Good evening! What name is your reservation under?"

"Six, nonsmoking. Name of Hauser."

She ran her finger down the list in front of her and tapped the page when she found the entry. "Yes, here we go. Your table is waiting for you, please follow me." She led them back past the bar and lounge and into the main dining room. Leaning over, she lowered her voice. "I made a note that this is a special evening for your mother." Vincent looked around at the tables pre set with white tablecloths and linen napkins, fine flatware and crystal, up to the fancy chandeliers glimmering above and whistled.

"Ritzy, bro, really ritzy."

They were aiming for where two tables had been pushed together at the far back of the room. As a habit, Duke gave every room he entered a once over, checking for exits and vantage points as much as atmosphere. As he did, he saw the maître d' look over, start, and then rush hurriedly in their direction.

"No, no, no! Melissa! No! Remember? We had moved the Hauser party to number sixteen!"

"What?! No you didn't, Frederick, you said to put them in the back because of all the ki-"

"Shut up, shut up!" He rubbed his hands and smiled at Duke. "I am sorry, sir, a teeny tiny miscommunication." He turned and waved at two busboys, pointing and indicating they were to put two tables together in a better part of the room-in a corner offering a better view of the whole restaurant. "_This _is where we had planned on seating you." The busboys rushed with plates, glasses, napkins and flatware while the maître d' walked them to the table, waving his arms with a grand flourish. Melissa tripped along behind them. He smiled as he pulled out a chair for Mamma. "Please, Madame, sit!"

Duke pulled a chair out for Jennifer and then took a seat himself on the banquette with his back to the wall. He patted the place next to him. "Up here, Rabbit. I want to be able to keep my eye on you." Jack sat on her other side, while Jennifer and Vincent flanked Mamma, whose eyes were shining over a massive smile.

The maître d' clasped his hands together. "Now, Sergeant Hauser, allow me to take care of you and your beautiful mother _personally _this evening. I will make sure this is a very _special evening_ for your family." He snapped his fingers and a young slim man appeared out of nowhere. "This is Mark. He is out _best waiter_ and he will be taking your order." The maître d' snapped again and an older man with a wine funnel popped into existence. "This is Drew. He is our sommelier, and will make sure your wine is in harmony with your meal."

"Hey! My name's Drew, too. But tonight you must know me only as _The White Rabbit._ " Drew waved happily. The sommelier smiled back.

"But mademoiselle, you are wearing blue."

"..._The __**Blue **__Rabbit."_

"Very good, mademoiselle." The sommelier nodded once in approval. Jennifer tried to sink low in her chair. Mamma snapped a picture.

"Mamma! Geez, not _here._" Jennifer sank lower.

"Why not? That was a wonderful shot of the three of them. Here, sit up, I'll go around to there side and get a shot of you and Vincent."

"No! Please! We look like tourists."

"We'll, fine, you're no fun. But I'm taking pictures at dessert."

"Fine with me." Vincent leaned his elbows on the table and struck a pose with his chin in his hands. "I'm camera-ready tonight."

"Ma-mma!"

The maître d' stood in awe as Mark the waiter began to hand out menus. When he handed one to Drew, she pulled him down by the sleeve. "Do you have any crayons? I know I'm a bit old, but I like to draw, and I need to send messages in code in case my contact fails."

"We do not have crayons, Mademoiselle , but perhaps I can find you a pen and paper. We can also get you lemon juice for the secret messages."

Jennifer almost disappeared under the table.

Duke beckoned the sommelier, "I really think I'd like to order a few drinks."

"Certainly, sir, for the whole table?"

Duke watched as Vincent struck another pose and smiled boyishly at Melissa. Over his brother's head, he could see diners at several other tables staring in their direction and grinning.

"For me, really. Get me a manhattan, please. Strong."

"Certainly, Sergeant." He turned to Mamma, "And you, Madame?"

"I'll have a Lillet, thank you."

"Yes. Sir?" He looked at Jack.

"Gin and tonic, thanks."

"...And you, sir, and for the mademoiselles ?" The sommelier turned to Vincent.

"I'll have an iced tea, and Jennifer will have a Sprite. The Blue Rabbit over there wants a Roy Rodgers. With two cherries." Vincent pulled himself up as he ordered for his sisters.

"Very good. Here's the wine list to look over with your menus. Or, if you'd like, I can find something for you when you have decided."

The maître d' clapped a final time, "You will, of course, Sergeant Hauser, accept a bottle of your choosing as our gift to you and your fabulous mother."

"I will? I really don't think..."

"Oh, please, Sergeant, it would be our _absolute joy_."

"I really don't think I should take advantage of..."

Jack leaned across Drew and touched Duke's arm. "Son. Accept it. Now and again, accept it." Duke met his eyes... _Son...Not 'Champ' or 'Boy' or 'Conrad'. Son...He hasn't called me that since I came home from 'Nam._

"Well. All right. Thank you very much."

Drew the sommelier left with Fred the maître d'. Mark the waiter lingered. "I'll give you a few minutes with the menu." He walked away right as a basket of bread hit the table. Drew, Vincent and Jennifer lunged.

"Slow down! This is a fancy place. You will _not _fill up on bread." Jack raised his eyebrows, "and you _definitely_ won't attack the bread basket like a pack of wolves."

Vincent flipped the one page menu over. "Where's the rest of it?"

"And where are the prices?" Jennifer held up her menu.

"Where's the kids menu?" Drew munched on her bread.

"Gang, in a place like this, they do a few things very well, and there is no kids menu."

"What about the prices?"

"Don't worry about price tonight." Duke couldn't believe he'd heard himself say that. The prices certainly were on his menu. He scanned the whole thing. _Oh, please do fill up on bread. Well, I knew what I was getting into...it's for Mamma. _He smiled over at his mother, who was still glowing and looking at her family. Their drinks arrived, and Duke took a long sip and sighed through his nose as he felt the bourbon's warmth wash down into his belly and spread across his chest.

"That'll make a difference." Jack winked and held up his glass. He then turned to his wife. "To Jane, the most amazingly beautiful, patient, calm, patient, kind, loving, _patient_ smartest and dare I say, patient, woman I know. Cheers, darling. Did I mention you were patient?"

They all raised their glasses.

"Cheers!"

"Yaay, Mamma!"

"Hear, hear."

"Skol!" Drew chugged her Roy Rodgers and popped a cherry into her mouth, yanking off the stem. She offered the other to Vincent, then grabbed the one out of Duke's glass and handed it to him. "The first one to tie a knot in the stem inside their mouths wins!" She slipped the stem into her mouth.

Vincent eagerly ate his cherry and followed her lead. Duke was halfway considering joining them when he caught Jennifer's horrified look. He ate his cherry, grinned at her, and offered her his stem. "Care to enter the race? With me it's no contest. I'm the cherry champ."

"I'm sure you are, big brother. We won't tell Scarlett that."

"Jennifer!" Mamma laughed. She was too happy to object. She took a sip of her Lillet. "Should we get an appetizer or two?"

Vincent stuck his tongue out to reveal his stem in a perfect square knot.

Duke's stomach growled. "Sure. I'm starving. Better to line my stomach with a little food if we're going to have wine, too." They all picked up their menus again.

"I think we could do with the Pates Maison, maybe the Coquilles St. Jaques." Jack ticked off a few options.

"What?" Drew was the only member of the family who did not speak at least a little French, having not gotten to high school and a language class.

"Sort of like meat spread and then scallops in butter, Rabbit. The pate will come with little pickles and more bread." Duke pointed to a dish at a nearby table. "We'd better get a few others for the six of us. That looks kind of small."

"What's 'cuss day granolas'?" Drew pointed at her menu.

"Eew, you don't want that, Drew." Jennifer made a face.

"You can order some more of the pates, maybe dear." Mamma smiled.

"What is it? Maybe I want it. I like granola."

"It isn't granola, squirt." Vincent grabbed another hunk of bread and smeared butter on it. "Why did they bring us radishes?"

"It's a French thing." Duke looked down at his baby sister. "_cuisses de grenouilles _ are frog's legs, Rabbit. They fry them up or sauté them in butter."

"_Frog's legs?_ Really? Like Kermit?"

"Well, I guess. They're considered a delicacy. Very high class."

Drew put down her menu. "I want to try some."

"No way, you'll regret it." Jennifer scrunched her nose.

Vincent shook his head. "You'll get warts on your tongue, squirt."

Drew's eyes widened. "_Will I?"_

Duke took another long sip. "No, Rabbit, you won't."

"Crud. I'd still like to try it."

Mark the waiter came to the table. "Are we all ready to order?"

"Yeah." Duke put down his menu. "We'll start with the Pates Maison, coquilles st. jaques, crevettes aux lardons, and _she'll _have the cuisses de grennouilles."

"Very good, sir." Waiter Mark pulled out his pad and noted down the appetizers. "And for mains?"

"I'll have the filet de boeuf."

"How do you want the steak cooked, sir?"

"Blue. It's better if it's still mooing when you put the plate down."

"Very good sir. And you, mademoiselle?"

Jennifer lowered her menu. "I'd like the poulet."

"Excellent, our chef is particularly proud of his roast chicken. Madame?" He turned to Mamma.

"It's been so long since I've had duck, I'd love the Canard a l'orange."

"But of course. Sir?"

Vincent sipped his iced tea. "Steak frites, please."

"Very good. Sir?"

Jack grinned, "Bring me what the sergeant is having, just as blue."

"Of course. I'll poke it to make sure it's still moving on the plate, sir. He leaned over Jack to Drew. "For our petit mademoiselle Lapin Bleu?"

"This says it comes with french fries." She tapped her menu.

"Yes, the steak frites. One of your brothers is getting it."

"That sounds good. Can I have that?" Drew gave her menu to him.

"Of course you can."

"With ketchup?"

"Naturally, mademoiselle."

"Thank you."

Waiter Mark made final notes, collected the menus, and went to put in their order.

Drew the sommelier sauntered over. "Shall we choose a wine?"

"Oh, let's." Duke pondered over the wine list. "With two steaks and a duck dish, we'd do best with a Rhone."

"I couldn't agree more, sir. I have a particularly fine Cotes du Rhone I could match with both of those. The Chapoutier seventy nine. It is, of course, compliments of the house."

Duke handed over the wine list. "I can't argue with that, although I feel like it. Thank you."

"Well done, Conrad." Mamma sipped her Lillet again.

"Very good sir. Your appetizers will be out soon. Shall I refresh anyone's drink?"

Drew held up her glass. "Can I have another Roy Rogers?"

"Rabbit."

"Please?"

"Of course, mademoiselle. Can we tie a knot in our cherry stem with our tongues?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can. Vincent's faster. Duke is the Cherry Champion."

The sommelier shot Duke a sly grin and went back to the wine locker.

"Let's not repeat that one too much, eh Rabbit?" Duke looked over the table to see his mother grinning at him mischievously with her chin resting in her hand. She opened her mouth to say something when two young men and a young woman brought their appetizers to the table.

_Saved by the grennouilles._

Vincent and Jennifer each took a bit of each pate and smeared it across pieces of bread. Duke grabbed a bit for himself and speared a bacon wrapped shrimp while Mamma popped a piece of scallop in her mouth and sighed happily. Jack helped himself to a bit of everything. Drew pulled the frogs legs in front of her and examined the plate.

"So, Rabbit, whaddya think?"

"You can see their little butts!" She smiled at the three sets of muscular little legs arranged as artistically as possible on the plate. Duke mused that there wasn't really much you could do with legs in terms of artistic plating. "How do I eat them? Should I use a fork?"

"Nah, those legs are finger food. Squeeze on a little lemon, if you want, pick them up and have at 'em." Duke sipped his manhattan and thought about ordering another when this one was done. He watched as Drew grabbed a pair of legs and took a big bite.

"They're crunchy."

"Oh wow, that looks weird." Jennifer and Vincent watched as Drew happily cleaned the meat off of one leg.

"What's it taste like, Squirt?" Vince grabbed a shrimp.

"Sort of like chicken and trout all at once. It's not bad. I think I like them."

"Good for you, sweetling, for trying something new." Mamma reached across the table and rubbed her hand.

Jack looked across Drew and her amphibian appetizer. "Have you been in France recently, Champ?"

"No," Duke helped himself to another smear of pate and a few cornichons. "The closest I've gotten recently is England, up by Avalon. Launched a few of us into Siberia a while back, though."

Vincent put down his knife, took another bite of pate smeared bread and leaned forward. "Where's the craziest place you've been so far?"

Duke mulled it over. "I'd say the space station. Never saw that coming. That was when they set up that Pyramid of Darkness thing. Spent a good chunk of that time in cuffs. That was irritating." He watched as Drew picked up a second set of legs and had them karate-kick the salt shaker before she took a bite. "Egypt comes a close second. I can't even begin to explain what happened there. But when we were done, I had enough down time to wander about the Cairo Museum and see the pyramids and Valley of the Kings. That's where I got that perfume bottle for Mamma and the scrolls and scarabs. Drew's little sand-filled camel came from a souk in Cairo." Duke tried to nab little trinkets wherever he went to send home. He rarely had room to take much with him, but he always tried to get them something.

"Anywhere new to add to my map?" Jennifer kept a world map on her wall, and every time Duke told her he'd gone somewhere new, she stuck a pin in it. There was getting to be a lot of pins. "I got Egypt and Siberia. Space is kind of hard to do."

"Did you put in Romania? We were in Transylvania a while back." Duke smiled at the memory of sneaking an arm around Scarlett at the end of that caper. She looked like she needed comfort. As they walked away from the makeshift grave containing the locket, ring and coin, she had snuggled her head into his shoulder, shivering from the chill mountain air or the freshly reopened memories of burying her mother. Duke swirled his drink and smiled to himself as he remembered the smell of her hair. Next to him, Drew eyed her remaining pair of legs. She picked them up and are them karate kick the salt shaker again. Duke finished the last of his drink watching her, still somewhat lost in the warmth of the memory.

"Ooh, no, that's good Con. I'll put that in when we get home. Drew! Stop it."

"These are cool." Splitting the legs in two, she made them high kick across the tablecloth, singing as she went. "_Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal..."_

_"_Young lady..." Jack put down his glass and attempted to snatch the legs from his youngest. She managed to evade him, and danced her appetizer back the other way.

"_Send me a kiss by wire...baby my heart's on fire!" _The legs kicked a cornichon off of the pate plate and into Jack's water glass. Vincent reached across and nabbed them from Drew's fingers right as the maître d' came back to check on them, popping both in his mouth and making a face. Drew turned on her brother accusingly. Duke held his napkin to his face and quietly laughed himself silly.

"How is everything so far? Sergeant Hauser? Is something wrong?"

"...No. Everything's fine... Just fine." His shoulders shook.

"Conrad, are you OK?" Mamma touched the arm holding the napkin up.

"Yes...I'm fine...I'm perfectly..." He gasped for air. "...fine. _Oh God, they were dancing...I think some bourbon went up my nose."_

_"_Dear, I think they need to clear space for the main courses. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm sure...that's fine..." He took a final few gasps and dabbed his eyes, turned to look at his sister seated next to him, and had to dive into his napkin again. "_They were dancing...they kicked a pickle...Rabbit...". _The maître d' signaled a few busboys to clear the table and ran a crumb catcher over the cloth. Duke managed to compose himself. He stared hard into his empty glass to avoid looking to his left.

"Drew, we _do not_ do song and dance numbers with our food at the table in fancy restaurants." Mamma pounded Vincent on the back as he tried to inhale and swallow frog at the same time.

Drew sat in thought while Jack fished the cornichon out of his water glass. "Where _do_ we do them?"

That did it. Duke stood and walked out through the dining room, past the bar and out front into the cool night air. He leaned against a wall and had himself a good laugh. Every time he stopped, the image of a little frog leg kicking the tiny pickle into the water glass popped back into his head, and he broke down again.

He managed to pull himself together and get back to the table as the main courses were being delivered. As he sat, Drew the sommelier came with bottle and corkscrew in hand.

"Ah, back just in time for your filet." His mother leaned forward and covered his hand with hers.

The sommelier opened the wine and gave Duke the cork to inspect. He took it, checked for missing bits and saw none. He was given a glass with about an ounce of red wine. He took a quick sip to check and see if it was corked and then nodded.

"That's fine, thanks."

Drew the sommelier nodded crisply, filled Duke's glass and then poured for Jack and Mamma. He wiped the bottle and left it on the table. He smiled at Drew, who waved at him happily, and then left to attend to another table.

"Why do people smell the cork and taste the wine, anyhow?" Vincent mused as he munched on a french fry. "Would they take the bottle back if you decided you didn't like it."

"That's not why you sample the wine or check the cork, Sport." Jack took a sip and cut into his filet. "Mmm, that's nice."

Duke found his beef to be bloody to his liking and turned to his brother. "You look at the cork and take a taste to see if the wine's been corked, that's all. Sometimes the cork breaks down for whatever reason. Maybe it isn't sealing the bottle right. It rots, almost. Makes the wine taste bad. If that happens, they take the bottle back. Then they send it back to their wine distributor and get their money back, too." He sipped and smiled. It did pair well with his beef.

"Oh, makes sense."

Jennifer tried a bite of roast chicken. "Oh wow, this is good. Really juicy."

Drew poured several ounces of ketchup over her fries. There was a small bowl of aioli on her plate. She sniffed it, made a gagging noise, and leaned over to Duke. "They gave me mayo with my fries."

"They eat fries with flavored mayo in Belgium and parts of France, Rabbit. That probably has garlic mixed in."

"Freaky. Hey Vince, what's the mayo like?"

Vincent tentatively dipped a fry in his aioli. "Not bad. It tastes like garlic." He cut into his skirt steak and popped a piece into his mouth. "Oh, yeah, that's good."

"How's the duck, Jane?" Jack took a bite and leaned back with his wine glass.

"Excellent. I don't think I've had duck in ten years. Maybe more. It's wonderful." Duke didn't think his mother had stopped smiling all night. It was infectious. He grinned at her.

"You know, it's duck season come November. Jack can always hunt you up a few ducks." He brought another forkful of rare beef to his mouth.

"Not on Drew's watch. He's lucky she lets him hunt deer." Jennifer pushed aside her remaining chicken and took a few bites of the steamed asparagus.

"What've you got against duck hunting, Rabbit?" Duke turned to where his sister sat, jamming fries and steak onto her fork in one large wad.

"My friend Corey has two ducks. Ducky and Bucky." She managed to get the forkful into her mouth.

"Smaller bites, kiddo." Jack touched her shoulder.

"Sorry. Anyhow, Ducky and Bucky. He has a plastic pool for them and everything. They're really fun. No duck murder allowed."

Duke got the picture. He poured himself a little more wine and took another bite of beef. He looked back to his mother.

_She looks so happy. This was worth every penny._

"Is this what you had hoped for, Mamma?" She was finishing with her duck. Thanks to the appetizers, most of them would be taking food home. He reached out to cover her hand with his. She smiled at him lovingly, and out her fork down to slide her other hand on top of both.

"Mein Kleiner, this is more than perfect." She looked down and noticed the watch on his wrist. Duke looked into Mamma's eyes as they filled with tears. "Oh, Conrad, you wore it...You finally wore it." Her fingers slid over his hand to touch the gold and caressed the crystal dial cover of Sebastian Hauser's watch. Lover. Husband. Father. Gone.

"For you, tonight, Mamma. I wore Pappa's watch. Ich liebe dich." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "For you."

The table was quiet. Duke looked around. Drew was looking up at him. Jennifer and Vincent stared at their plates and each other in turn. Jack looked over at his wife. _I don't talk about Pappa with anyone. _He turned back to his mother, and her smile had not faltered under those brimming eyes.

"This is just the evening I've been dreaming of, Conrad. Thank you."

"I'm stuffed!" Drew shoved her plate away, a mountain of fries and half her steak was left

"Me, I have just enough room for dessert." Vince laid his knife and fork on the edge of his plate and sat back with his hands over his stomach.

"Me too." Jennifer dabbed her lips with her napkin.

Jack tossed his over his leftovers. "I throw in the towel. Jane?"

"I'll be able to extend this lovely duck to lunch tomorrow. But a bite of dessert would be nice. Conrad?"

They all turned to Duke as he used the last bite of filet to wipe up the remaining juices on his now empty plate. He popped it in his mouth and chewed slowly. Then swallowed. He carefully wiped his mouth and grinned. "Dessert sounds good."

"Con, I swear, you've got a black hole in there." Vince smiled in admiration.

"The disgusting thing is, he'll burn it all off tomorrow." Jennifer sighed.

Suddenly, the maître d' appeared at their table. He smiled beseechingly as busboys came to take their plates. "I hope your dinner was to your expectations. We will, of course, prepare boxes to take home. Now, because, Madame, this is such a _special occasion _in honor of a very _special woman_, I have taken the liberty to ask the chef to make you a _special dessert._" He clapped his hands, and the biggest chocolate soufflé Duke had ever seen was set in the middle of the table. Drew's eyes almost popped out of her head. Jack whistled.

"Check that out." Jennifer smiled. "It's all puffed up and happy."

"I'll say." Vince snickered.

The maître d' used two spoons to break open the soufflé for serving on individual plates.

"Oh, look," Jennifer sounded let down. "Now it's all deflated and spent."

"You'll find that happens to even the best of them in the end, dear." Mamma laughed.

"Mamma." Duke sighed and shook his head as Vincent blushed. The maître d' broke the soufflé onto six plates and poured chocolate custard over each one from a silver sauce boat.

"Am I wrong?" She smiled at him as she tasted a forkful of dessert.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Smile, dear." She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture as Drew leaned across him into the frame.


	6. Chapter 6

Duke stretched languidly and sighed. Lying in bed till sunup, dozing drowsily as the world came awake, was really starting to appeal to him.

_Just a few more minutes, maybe half an hour._

He rolled off his side and lay flat on his back and wondered to himself for the millionth time what it would be like to wake up with her next to him. To drowse with her cuddled up to his side.

_I'd hold her to me and-_

The door crashed open and a small whirling dervish burst in and launched herself at the bed. She landed right on Duke's stomach, knocking the air out of him. He tossed her over to one side and tried to get his breath back, silently thankful she hadn't landed a half a foot lower.

_That would have taken some explaining._

"Sneak attack! Morning Duke! Are you awake now?" Drew stood on the bed and bounced a few times. He grabbed the back of her pajamas and pulled her down, then threw an arm over his eyes.

"No. Stop bouncing."

"Yes you are. Get up!" She grabbed his nose and squeezed his nostrils shut.

"Rabbit, I swear, I'm still asleep." Duke's voice sounded nasal through closed nostrils.

She let go of his nose and tried to pry his arm off of his face. "Then why are you talking?"

"I'm dreaming. When I dream, I talk in my sleep."

She sat on his chest and used both hands to no avail. Snorting in frustration, she reached down and yanked out a chest hair.

"Yowch!" Duke sat up and grabbed her. Tucking an arm under her knees and another behind her back, he crunched her into a giggling ball. "Don't you have school today?"

"Yeeeeesssss. But I don't _have_ to go, if you don't want me to. I could stay here and keep you company."

"No, Rabbit, you're going to school." Duke unfurled her on the bed, stretched again, then slid out from under the covers and padded to the bathroom in his sweats, grabbing his jeans on the way and shutting the door behind him. When he opened the door again, he saw she hadn't budged.

"Come on, Rabbit. Upstairs. Have you eaten breakfast?" He put on socks and slipped into his boots.

She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you want me to stay here?"

"Sure, Rabbit. But you have to go to school. We all have responsibilities. Let's get you some cereal." He pulled on a t shirt and then gathered her up from the bed and threw her over his shoulder.

"You don't have any responsibilities, Duke."

"You out of your _mind, _Rabbit? _I _don't have responsibilities?" He left his room, shutting the door behind him and headed for the stairs to the kitchen, Drew hanging limply over his shoulder.

"I mean _here._"

"I'm on leave, kid. It's supposed to be a vacation. I'll have you know I've kept up my share of chores while here, too."

"But you don't have to go to _school_."

"I put in my twelve years, plus almost a year of college." He pushed through the door into the kitchen and set her down, standing, on her chair. Vincent and Jennifer were shoveling down spoonfuls of cereal. "Plus basic to special forces school and everything in between. After that, I had to take classes to learn to fly helicopters and jets and things before I could lead the Joes."

"You told me that was _fun._" Drew flopped down on her butt and pouted at a box of Corn Flakes. "It's more fun than multiplying mixed numbers."

"Fine, Rabbit. You don't want to go to school? I'll make a deal with you." He poured her a bowl of cereal and splashed on some milk.

Drew looked hopeful. "You will?"

"_You will?" _Vincent looked shocked.

"Seriously, Con, that is so unfair." Jennifer dropped her spoon into her bowl with a splash. "You so totally spoil her."

Drew beamed and blew a raspberry across the table. Then she dove into her breakfast.

"Sure, Rabbit. I'll go to your school and work on multiplying mixed numbers, and you go back to my base, run it smoothly, and keep Cobra at bay." He picked up her back pack. "C'mon, Vince, Jenn. Mixed numbers, here I come. Fractions, I am _ready._" Vincent and Jennifer finished their cereal, dropped their bowls and spoons in the dishwasher, and gathered their books."Rabbit, first thing you gotta do when you get back is the monthly expenditures, then you have to compile the duty roster for the week, go over the intel reports and, well, fix whatever mess the motor pool and Shipwreck got into when I was away. Then there's a meeting with the General Abernathy and the brass in Washington to lay out next year's budget. Have fun. I hope there's cookies for snack time. Hoo-ah, multiplication."

Mamma came into the kitchen to fill her travel mug with coffee. "Come on guys, we're going to be late." She saw her eldest son with a She Ra backpack and raised an eyebrow. "Conrad, what are you doing?"

"Going to school. Mixed numbers today. Plus, I hope, chalupas for lunch. Rabbit's going to take over for me and keep the Western World safe for democracy."

Duke watched as his mother rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. "I really don't have time for this."

"Tough, I'm going to Osage Elementary from now on. I'm going to rule the foursquare court and utterly dominate kickball. Rabbit, don't forget the sergeants' meeting every Monday at eight AM. Snake Eyes gets testy if you don't save him a raspberry jelly donut. Stalker likes twists."

"You won't fit behind my desk."

"I'll make it work. Then, there's the command team meeting Wednesday mornings-that's at eight, too. Flint's no good 'till he's had his coffee and Scarlett will try and rush you through. She's usually in a hurry."

"Mr. Billing won't let you stay." Rabbit got up from her chair.

"I'll convince him." Duke opened the backpack. "Hey, I need a snack, toss me that apple, Vince. I get grumpy if I don't eat every three hours." Vincent tossed him a red apple. Duke caught it in one hand and dropped it in. "Is your homework in here, Rabbit? Might as well start off on the right foot. Oh, yeah, Rabbit, you have to make sure you take a good tour of the base every day to check in on people. Don't neglect the greenshirts; they're your backbone. Even if its just taking over PT once in a while. I try to eat and work out with people every day and catch Monday night football with the boys. Your office hours are from one to whenever the Hell you finish the pile of paperwork someone shoveled on to your desk." He looked up at Mamma. "Okay! Let's go. I'm excited. My first day back at school!"

"Well, mister, I'm late, now. You missed the bus. I won't have enough time to prepare everything for class by the time I drop you off and take the others with me to the High School. I might just have enough time to prepare the blackboard for first period before the bell rings." Mamma sighed and waved them out of the kitchen. Vincent and Jennifer pushed through the door and headed out for the car.

"It's what happens if you get up past six. Speaking of which, Rabbit, you'll have to get up at around four or four thirty most days to get everything done. Five if you're lucky. Then, it all piles up when you have to go on a mission or, you know, go out on the defensive. That happens more than you'd think." Duke headed for the kitchen door. "Hope you can handle the kickback from my rifle. The nineteen eleven I think you can handle."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Geez. You're being _silly._"

"Oh, no, I really like this idea." Duke followed everyone out the door snatching the Charger's keys as he passed the hook, Drew on his heels.

"No, really, I'm going. I am. Duke!" She rushed to catch up, having to take four steps for every one of his. "Give me my backpack." She chased him through the den, out the front door and down the porch steps. She caught him and grabbed the strap of her backpack as he made it to the garage building door. Mamma was starting her Crown Vic and Vincent in the passenger seat. Jennifer was sliding into the back.

"Well, fine, but I was really sort of looking forwards to it." Duke relented and let her take the pink backpack from him. He then went to start the Charger. "C'mon, gang, pile in. I'll take you." He called across to the other car. "Mamma, you go straight to your class. I'll take Rabbit and drop her off and then get Vince and Jenn there before the first period bell rings." Vincent and Jennifer got out of the Crown Vic and jumped into the Charger's small back seat. Duke lifted Drew into the front passenger seat and then started the engine. Even after sitting silent for a long time, the motor easily purred to life. Mamma waved and drove out the door. Duke eased the charger out after her. When they reached Douglas the end of the long drive, they turned different ways. Mamma headed left to the high school on Old Jamestown road and Duke took a right to drop Drew off at Osage Elementary off of Old Halls Ferry.

It wasn't long before Duke pulled up in front of Drew's School. He put the charger in park and let it idle as he turned to her. "Rabbit, I _will_ miss you today, but school is important. I'll be home when you get back."

She sat on the seat, feet not reaching the floor, clutching her backpack and glowering at the dashboard.

"Rabbit. Really. It's going to be over before you know it. I'll come pick you up, if you want." He laid a hand on her head.

"Will you come on the bike?" She didn't look at him.

"Sure, if you want me to."

She sighed. "_Fine._ I'm going." She threw open the door and slid out, her back to him. "I'll see you after three."

"Hey, Rabbit. Have a good day, huh? Try your hardest. You know, I love you bunches, right?"

She turned, jumped back in the car to grab his face and plant a kiss on his cheek. "When you come to pick me up, rev the engine a lot, OK? Then take off your helmet so people can see it's you."

"Sure." He rubbed her head. Duke watched as she ran across the pavement and up the steps. Pushing the seat forward, Vincent climbed out of the back and moved next to his brother. "Ready Vince? Jenn?"

"Sure, Con." Vincent pulled the belt over himself. "But I'm not going to kiss you when I get out."

"Well, Hell, I had my hopes up and everything, Kid." Duke shifted the car into gear and headed off towards Shackleford road. It soon curved to the right and turned into Old Jamestown. In no time at all, they were at Musick's Ferry High. Duke pulled to a stop at an empty space along the sidewalk in front and turned off the engine. Vincent climbed out and held the seat for Jennifer. He took off when he saw his friends, turning back to wave over his shoulder. Jennifer turned to grab her books from the back seat.

"Hey Jennifer! Hey!" Laura and a group of teens waved happily. There were a few boys in the group. Glancing out through the passenger window, Duke saw more than one of them looking appreciatively at his sister's backside. He climbed out of the Charger, slammed the door, and walked around front to lean against the fender, arms crossed over his chest. He turned his best glare on the boys, who began to fidget nervously. Two turned and walked away quickly. Jessica and Erica waved madly.

"It's Duke! Hey Duke!" Jessica bounced up and down, waving. Another boy slunk away.

Duke raised his hand to wave at Jessica and leaned over to Jennifer. "Which one's Robert Schwartzman?"

She stood straight and turned around, her eyes wide. "Oh, you _wouldn't._ What did you _do?_"

"I didn't _do_ anything, Jenn." He made a show of cracking his knuckles. Across the concrete, Laura laughed. Two more boys decided to go to class early. One gawky hold out stayed behind with the girls. "Is _that _him?"

Jennifer turned to see. "Yes, that's Robert." She glanced back at Duke.

"Hrm."

"Don't you _dare, _Con. Please don't intimidate him. He's a nice guy." She turned back and waved over at the group.

"If he wants to keep his testicles he'd better _stay_ that way."

"_Con-RAD!_ Please, honestly, don't scare him off. I'm hoping he asks me to the _formal._"

Over at the group, the brave Robert met Duke's, gaze held it for a millisecond, then quickly looked away. Duke didn't budge an inch.

"Okay, Jenn, whatever you want. If I hear he tries to get to second base, though, I'll rip his lungs out."

"No you _won't _Con."

"Try me."

Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes. "Cobra would probably be dead and gone by now if you imagined them all trying to get at me."

_Now __**there's **__a thought._

The first bell rang. Duke turned to his sister. "Hey, Jenn."

"Yeah Con?"

"I love you bunches, too."

Her face melted into a sweet smile, and she stood on her toes, put a hand on his chest, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Big Brother." Over her shoulder, Duke watched as Robert yanked on the collar of his t shirt nervously. Jennifer smiled again at him, turned, and ran to meet her friends and get to class. "See you tonight, Con!"

Duke waved and watched her join the group and then climb, chattering, up the steps and through the doors. Within a minute, the front of the school was deserted, save on lone kid who ran at top speed past Duke, tripped going up the steps, and then managed to fall through the doors before the second bell. Duke shook his head and slid back into the Charger.

* * *

Duke pulled up in front of Willy's house, set the brake and turned off the ignition. As he was climbing out, he heard the screen shut, and looked up to see his cousin standing on the porch. Willy was four inches shorter and 60 pounds heavier. Duke knew his cousin wasn't a weak man, until it came to good food. There was muscle, but Willy was a jolly man. His wife Lena- a tiny woman dwarfed by her husband-adored him. She was an accomplished cook, and Willy was a well-loved, well fed, and happy man. He wore his hair longer than many, pulled back into a tight ponytail and, his beard short.

Willy's true strength was numbers and money. He had kept on top of the breeding operation and kept the spread profitable. What profit they made was re-invested one way or another. The whole Hauser clan was comfortably off, thanks to Willy. Not rich; but not worried, either. When Duke found he had more income than he could spend on himself; perpetually in residence on one base or another with few personal needs unmet, he'd gotten Willy to invest it for him.

It was his investments as well as a wish to see family that brought Duke to Willy's place. That, and a craving for whatever Lena had baking. Duke climbed the porch steps and shook his cousin's hand.

"Figured you'd be by soon. Your stepdad dropped by for some real beer a few nights ago and let me know you'd hit town." Willy slapped him on the back a few times with his free hand, then looked into Duke's eyes. "You okay, _Vetter?_"

"I'm fine. Ordered home for a rest."

Willy looked unconvinced. "The news report threw me for a loop, Con. You had me worried your number was up and you were following Wolfe."

Duke's view went darker at the mention of Wolfe's name. Two Hauser boys had gone to Vietnam. Willy flunked the physical and Rolfe was too young. Wolfe was drafted and Conrad enlisted. Two went, one came back-alive, anyway. The town had lost a good number of boys back then.

"They didn't have my ticket this time."

"How many chances you going to give …" Willy was cut off as the door flew open and Lena exploded out into Duke's arms.

"_Conrad! You scared us all!_ You're terrible. How could you do that to your mother? To us? To _me?" _Duke had to bent over to embrace her. She was a tiny, delicate woman. He let her go and she stood with her hands on her hips. "Both of you, get inside! I just pulled a strudel out of the oven, and there's some fresh coffee to drink with it."

"It's not as if I blew the oil platform myself, Lena. Is it apple?" Duke's mouth started to water as he followed Willy into the house. The woman could bake.

"Topfenstrudel. I got the quark from Winnifred. Her goats are giving gallons this year."

"She's been stretching dough across the kitchen table all morning. Got it thinner than paper, and not a rip or tear in the sheet." Willy gave his wife a little pinch on the rear.

She turned and slapped him, eyes twinkling. "Boys, go to the den and relax, I'll bring everything in."

"You're lucky the girls are at school, or they'd be climbing mount Cousin Conrad." Willy lead Duke into the comfortable den and waved him to the couch. "I imagine you want to look into how your accounts are going? It's about time we revisited everything, anyhow. Once Jack let me know you were here, I got everything together." Willy dropped into his chair.

"It's been a bit. Thought I might want to diversify again, put some into the Roth and maybe look at the mutual funds."

"Makes sense to me. We need to talk about your life insurance and your will. I'm not a lawyer, but I can help you set up what you need for Martin." Martin was the lawyer Willy used for all family business.

Duke stood again as Lena came into the room carrying a tray laden with a tall carafe, cup and plates. She set it on the coffee table and then sat on the couch. Duke lowered himself next to her. She set out three plates of strudel and poured the coffee.

"Conrad, you like yours sweet and creamy, yes?" She added a heaping spoonful of sugar and a good dollop of cream, then placed the cup in front of him. She then served Willy, and finally poured some for herself. "Take a bite, and let me know what you think."

Duke used his fork to cut off a piece of the flaky pastry. He brought it to his mouth. The flakes almost melted on his tongue, leaving the sweet, creamy goat cheese. He took a sip of coffee. "Amazing, Lena. Willy, you lucky bastard."

Lena beamed. "Now that you brought it up, Conrad, when are you going to stop playing around and settle down with a nice girl?"

"Lena-" Willy sighed.

"I'm serious. Conrad, you're too old to play games anymore. You almost got settled with Maddy…"

Willy raised a finger and opened his mouth. Lena shushed him with a wave and a stern look.

"I'm not going to go into _that_, Wilhelm. She was a terrible woman. But you were _ready _Conrad. Now, you're acting a fool. Don't think it doesn't get around. People talk, you know." Lena crossed her arms and stared into Duke.

He snorted. "They should damn well stop talking. My business is my own. I don't go into any of it without being totally honest up front. Any woman who says I lead them on is lying."

"No one says that."

"Then I fail to see why it's anyone's business what I do." Duke kept his tone light and took another bite of strudel. "This really is incredible, Lena."

"Conrad, there are some frightening diseases out there. I hear people are dying."

"I use protection Lena."

"Still…"

Duke finished his strudel. "Incredible. Do you think I could have another piece?" He smiled at her.

"Oh Conrad, what do you think your mother thinks of all this?" Lena looked sad. "Are you really happy jumping from bed to bed?"

"Lena!" Willy looked shocked.

Duke tried to hold his smile on her, but he found he couldn't keep it, and looked away. "No, Lena. I'm not really happy." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I know Mamma worries. It's getting old. I want to settle with a good woman. I always did, really. But it's…_complicated._"

"You have someone in mind?"

"You've been talking to Mamma?" Duke looked back into her brown eyes.

"Maybe." She smiled sweetly. "Is this how it's _complicated_? This someone?"

"Hrm. There are rules, Lena."

"Oh Conrad, that's not what's holding you back and you know it. You're terrified of being hurt, Conrad Hauser, and have been for years." She patted his knee. "I'll get you both more strudel. Back in a second."

Duke looked into his coffee cup. _Dammit. Dammit, Lena, you're wrong. _He finished the cup, and poured himself more. _Dammit, I'm not afraid. What am I afraid of? _In his mind, a ring bounced off his chest and fell to the ground.

_..."Killer...I don't want you, you monster…"_

Willy cleared his throat. "She's pretty worried. You know, I don't care who you screw, Vetter, but she does have a point. You're the only one not married. Opa and Oma's been wondering. You're the oldest of us, by almost a year, anyhow. They asked about you in their last letter. Well, when I say 'asked' I mean Oma wrote and commanded that I had to find you a woman and tie you to her 'till you had children."

Duke shifted uncomfortably. "Sounds like our Oma." Duke's grandmother enjoyed an army of great grandchildren, but always hungered for more. Duke could tell from the tone of her letters she expected him to produce some soon.

"Well…" Willy cleared his throat again. "So we diversify again. Anything in mind, or do you trust me?" He leaned back in his chair with his coffee. Lena came back with new plates of strudel, handing one to her husband. He balanced it on the arm of his chair.

"_Tausend Dank_, Lena." Duke accepted his plate and nodded. Lena went and set herself on the free arm of her husband's chair, her hand on Willy's shoulder. Duke grinned at them. "I trust you, Willy." He forked in another bite, grinning at the flavor. "I wanted to talk to you that fund I set up to benefit the kids."

"You brother and sisters? The one you set up for their college years ago?" Willy went to his office and returned with a file. He flipped through it, found what he was looking for, and nodded. "Here it is. Doing well."

"Good." Duke put his empty plate on the table. "I'm not sure Vince is going, after all. He still gets his share, though."

"If he doesn't go to college, when do you want him to get it?"

"When he gets married." Duke hadn't told _anyone _about the college fund. He'd set it up before he was stationed at his first Special Forces School. "I suppose if I'm setting up a will, I have to spell out where everything goes, huh?"

Willy looked up from the file and met his eye. "Yeah, Conrad. It's not easy for me to talk about this with you, but it's got to be done. Next time might be…"

"I know. I know. Don't worry about upsetting me. That last one got me thinking." Duke saw Lena's concerned look. He smiled at her. "Job hazard, Lena."

"Some people worry about slipping in puddles, Conrad."

"They live boring lives."

"They live them, though."

He laughed. "True. I'm going to have to think about it, Willy. It'll be like my life insurance. The kids will benefit. Mamma and Jack. But…" Duke trailed off. He'd thought about dying. Knew it was a distinct possibility. Come to peace with it. Never before had he felt the twang of pain at the idea that there was no one to leave behind. Not that he'd want to. _If I go, that's the end. From Opa to Papa to me and…nothing. Cousins, sure, but no direct blood._ No children. No wife to mourn him.

Conrad Hauser felt lonely. Not the usual loneliness that sometime haunted him in his office, or in whatever cell they threw him in whenever he was captured, or even in his quarters late at night. This drilled right through to his gut. He watched as Lena caressed Willy's shoulder, as Willy turned his head and smiled lovingly up at her. In the back of his mind, something clicked into place.

_I bet I can have that. That's what I always wanted, isn't it? Why have I been wasting my time pretending I can't have her? Why is this the only risk I've been refusing to take? I'll risk it all for a mission, but not for myself, not for her. When I get back, dammit, I'm going for broke. Then I can stop screwing around…if…if she responds the way I'm__** hoping**__ she will._

_And still the voice form the past whispered…."Killer…..__**murderer**__...I don't want you, you monster…"_

"Conrad?" Willy looked at him, concerned. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Sorry, Willy, I was a thousand miles away." Duke finished his second helping of strudel and set his plate back on the tray. "I think the second piece was better than the first, Lena, if that's even possible."

"You flatter me, Conrad."

"I asked if you wanted to go out and see the new foals. We have three right now. Then a few yearlings. I think Rolfe and _Oncle_ Max would be out there, this time of day."

"Sounds good to me, Willy. Let's see what we've got."

They took Willy's truck out to the Main Stable, where the main work of the family operation took place. It was a small scale one, to be sure. Most everyone kept their own string of horses, and kept a garden, maybe chickens, to help feed each individual family. At the stable, though, everyone worked to bring their horses together. Although each family had a varying selection of horses at home, the Hausers bred Hanovarians, German Riding Ponies and, on rare occasions, Fresians. They also bred a very strong crossbreed warmblood from a combination of the three. The resulting foals were usually sold unless a particular family member found cause to keep one. Thanks to Max's experience and Willy's innovative management, Hauser horses were beginning to fetch a good price.

The Big Stable was the focal point of the land. Here, mares suspected of being in season were introduced to the tickler stallion. Mares proven to be in season were bred to stallions in the foaling stalls. When brood mares evidenced it was time, they were brought into big loose boxes, and family members took turns keeping a close watch until foaling began. Most foals were born in the early hours of the day, when it was dark and quiet outside.

Every family member had been there for many births. Children were always welcome for those magic occasions. Duke remembered his father waking him, helping him dress in warm clothes and driving him down the dirt road with a thermos of coffee and another of hot chocolate for the first time. In turn, Duke had carried a sleepy Rabbit into the loose box to watch with awe as new life entered this world.

* * *

"_Rabbit, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder. She groaned and clutched Grumbles tighter. "Wake up, Rabbit."_

"_Whusit?" She sat up, still mostly asleep. He slid her tiny arms into her little jacket_ _zipped it up and put a knit cap over her mussed hair. He found her little rubber boots and, pulling down the sheets, slid them over the feet of her pajamas._

"_C'mon, we're going to the stable. I want you to see." He picked her up easily; she weighed almost nothing. She wriggled into a comfortable position and fell back to sleep against his shoulder almost instantly. Vincent and Jennifer were waiting for him in the hallway, dressed and wrapped up warmly. Vince carried his flashlight. The quietly went downstairs and through to the kitchen where Mamma was screwing the lid a steaming thermos. She smiled as she handed it to Duke._

"_Don't get cold, stay bundled up whenever you're outside. The stable may be warm, but you could catch cold two steps outside." She snatched Vincent's winter cap off its hook by the back door and handed it to him. "Keep this hat __**on**__ Vincent. Your sister's got the right idea." Mamma waved at Jennifer, who had her pink knit cap and hair down over her ears._

"_Geez, I will, Mamma. I'm not a kid anymore." His voice, on the verge of breaking, cracked and quavered. Mamma kissed him and he winced. _

_Jennifer laughed. "Yeah, you can tell from your manly voice." Vincent turned red and looked at his shoes._

_Mamma went back and grabbed Duke's hat, and seeing his hand were full, stood on her tiptoes to shove it onto his head. "I swear, it's the coldest December in years. Trust a mare to drop a foal on a night like this." She smiled at her youngest snuggled up against her oldest. "It's going to be a magic Christmas this year. You're home, and now tonight...I almost wish she had waited for Christmas Eve."_

"_Close enough, huh?" Duke leaned down to kiss Mamma's cheek, then led his siblings out the door. Vincent turned on his flashlight as they crunched their way through the snow to the garage. When they got to the dually, Duke handed his brother the thermos so he could open the passenger door and strap Drew into her new toddler seat in back. She smacked her lips and mumbled, then settled back into slumber. Jennifer climbed in the other door._

"_She'll probably sleep through the whole thing." She strapped in._

"_Doubt it. No one's done that yet." Duke grinned. "Something about the stable wakes everyone up."_

"_Probably Uncle Adler's coffee." Vincent slid into the front passenger seat and pulled the belt over his lap. "It'd wake up a dead person."_

_Duke yanked opened the garage door, musing that people often stumbled around, zombie like, after a belt of Adler's foaling coffee. The wallop of caffeine combined with the burn of the bourbon was a shock to an unprepared drinker. "Try to avoid it tonight, Vince. I remember the time you serenaded us all with the alphabet song non stop all night long." Duke pulled himself up into the driver's seat, shut the door and started the ignition. He swung the truck out onto the dirt road to the stable, the truck's headlights illuminating the falling snow._

"_I was eight. Uncle Adler shouldn't have given me any. Who gives an eight year old spiked coffee?"_

"_Well, Adler. He does it to every kid. Did it to me when I was twelve. Thinks it's funny."_

_Vincent looked at him. "What did __**you**__ do on that stuff?"_

_Duke thought back. "The only thing I can recall is ending up in the hayloft of the big barn. Never did find my pants." Through the years, though, there were other reasons to be in the hayloft pantsless. Heh._

_Soon, they were at the stable. A number of work trucks were parked outside. Duke pulled up next to Oncle Max's old Ford. Vincent and Jennifer quickly jumped out and ran inside, taking the thermos with them. Duke reached into the back of the extended cab, unfastened the harness, and lifted his sleeping baby sister back against his shoulder. "Rabbit," he whispered into her ear as he carried her inside, "we're here. Wake up, Rabbit." He held her close and nuzzled her tiny pink ear._

_She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "The stable? Why?"_

"_You'll see."_

_It was warm and cozy inside. Oncles Wilhelm, Adler and Max stood outside the loose box, sipping coffee. Cousin Willy had brought the eldest of his two daughters. Emma was the same age as Drew, having been born three months after. Emma ran over and wrapped herself around Duke's legs, nearly tripping him. He rubbed the top of her head._

_Everyone else was home snug in warm beds, but would take their turn at the next foaling. Duke carried Drew up to the door of the loose box so she could see inside. The mare restlessly walked around, a sheen of sweat on her flanks and neck. Vincent climbed up onto a hay bale set by the door and looked over at the pony._

"_See, Squirt? She's sweating. It's coming for sure."_

"_What?" Drew leaned over the stall door for a better look. The mare saw her and lashed her tail, stamping._

"_The foal, Rabbit." Duke pulled her back a few inches._

"_She's having a baby?"_

"_She's having it right now, Kaninchen." Adler came over and slapped Duke on the back. "Welcome home, Neffe." He offered Duke a mug of the murky coffee._

"_Danke, Oncle." Duke shifted Drew to one arm, accepted the mug and took a sip. The bourbon spread warmth down his throat and through his stomach._

"_Her first water broke a little bit ago. Not long now. Amsel's an experienced mare. She knows what to do." As if cued, the mare lowered herself and rolled on her side. Duke could see the contractions move down her flank. She groaned. Adler chuckled. "__Gutes Mädchen__, Amsel. Here we go."_

_Willy brought his children over as Max climbed into the box. Jennifer joined Vince on his bale. The mare groaned again. Everyone grew silent._

"_Is the baby coming out?" Drew's voice was barely a whisper. "Does it hurt?"_

"_It hurts, but it'll be over soon." Duke looked back to see what was going on, and caught two little hoof tips as they inched out, covered in a small bluish film. He set down his mug and pointed. "There, Rabbit, see the little feet?" He kept his voice hushed. No sense upsetting the mare. _

"_I see them!" Drew leaned in again._

_After a good few minutes, the end of a little snout appeared. Max pulled off his shirt, went to a bucket hanging on a hook on the wall and reached in to pull out a bar of soap. He scrubbed his arms, dried them on a clean towel, and then rubbed on antiseptic. Finally, he rubbed a thick layer of sterile gel. He kneeled behind the mare and slid his arm into her. Drew recoiled._

"_Eew, why's he doing __**that**__?"_

"_He's just checking to see if the foal is coming out the way it should. It looks OK, if we can see the nose…" Duke fell silent. _

_Max felt around and then pulled his arm out and nodded, a smile on his face. "Es ist gut." He backed away and went to scrub his arm again. The mare lurched to her feet and walked around the box once, then lay down._

"_Is she OK?" Drew whispered into Duke's ear, her eyes wide._

"_She's fine, Rabbit. That helps her move the foal out. In a bit, the bag the baby's been growing in will break, and it will rush right out to say 'good morning'." He shifted her to his other side so she had a better view of the mare's new position. He could hear Willy whispering to his Emma in German._

_It took twenty minutes more, the contractions slowly pushing the snout and legs further out. Once, everything seemed to slip back in, and the two little girls sucked in their breath. Soon, the head was mostly out. The mare seemed to sit back and rest._

"_The baby's shoulders are through now, Rabbit. That was the hard part." He heard Drew suck in a deep breath and hold it._

_Suddenly, the mare gave a big push and the foal slid out almost all the way. Duke heard Jennifer cheer quietly. Looking over, he saw both she and Vincent were grinning. The foal's head was free of the sac, and it shook it and twitched its ears. The mare took another short break. Then she rolled to her chest and craned her neck back to see her baby as it slid the rest of the way out. The foal looked around shakily. When the mare stood, the umbilical cord snapped. Drew let her breath out._

_Max grabbed two handfuls of hay and moved to rub the foal, cleaning off the remains of the amniotic sac. Amsel, trusting a familiar person, stood by docilely as he examined her baby. The foal was a light chestnut with a tiny star on her forehead and two white socks. "stutenFohlen!" He grinned at his brothers and nephews._

"_What? What did he say?" Drew grabbed a hold of Duke's collar as she whispered into his ear._

"_He said 'filly', Rabbit. It's a girl. Now watch. This is the best part."_

_Max stood back. The mare whickered softly to her baby. The filly struggled to get her feet in front and her back legs under her. The mare whickered again, encouraging. Slowly, shakily, the filly pulled herself up, and then toppled to the straw. The children gasped. The mare whickered a third time, and the filly once again pulled her feet under her, shoved her back end up, and pushed her front up after it. She stood, quivering, as her mother came to nuzzle her. _

_Drew clapped. "Yaay!" Duke set her down._

"_It took you a few years to do that, Squirt." Vincent grinned and poured out a capful of hot chocolate. He drained it, then offered some to Jennifer. Duke gulped the last of his coffee and then offered the empty mug to his brother, who filled it with steaming cocoa._

"_Here, Rabbit, warm your tummy with this." She used both hands to grab it from him and tip it to her lips. They all watched as Max helped guide the filly to her mother's teat. It took a few tries, but she eventually got the idea, and began to drink eagerly. The uncles began congratulating each other._

"_That's great every time." Jennifer jumped down from the hay bale. "And this one's two days before Christmas." She moved over to one side as Max exited the loose box, pulling on his shirt._

_Vincent sat on the bale and poured himself more chocolate. "Yeah. I'm expecting three wise men to pop up any time now. Where's the myrrh?"_

_Drew yanked on Duke's jacket. He looked down at her. She was less than half his size, and she had to crane her neck to see up into his face. "What happens now?"_

"_Well, Rabbit. She stays with Mamma. She'll be running and playing by tomorrow, but she has to stay with her Mamma for a good bit. She'll be weaned at about six months. When she's a yearling, she gets to go home to a new owner to be loved and trained and ridden."_

_Drew's face looked solemn. "Who's her new owner?"_

_Vincent laughed. Jennifer shook her head. "We don't know __**that**__ yet, Drew, silly. That's a year off."_

_Willy came up next to Duke. "You mean you haven't…" Putting his finger to his lips, Duke hushed his cousin._

"_Oh, I know where she's going, Rabbit. I've known since she first got in her Mamma's belly."_

"_So, where's she going?" _

_Duke crouched and put his arm around her. "She's going home with __**you**__ Rabbit. She's your pony. Merry Christmas."_

_Vincent and Jennifer cheered as Drew jumped into Duke's arms. When she finally pulled away, Vincent grabbed her around the waist and lifted her so she could see over the stall and into the loose box at her new pony. "Whaddya going to name her, Squirt? 'Yonder Star'?"_

_Jennifer stood nest to them. "Noelle is nice."_

_Emma, looking more than a little jealous, climbed up next to them. "Christmas Socks."_

_Drew's eyes glittered as she watched her pony drink. "None of those are right."_

_Duke accepted another mug of coffee from Adler and shook all of his uncles' hands, pulling each into a hug to slap their backs. Max called over to Drew._

"_So you have a good name, Kaninchen?"_

"_I do." Vincent set her down and she ran over and jumped into Duke's arms. _

"_Well, Rabbit, don't keep me in suspense. What am I going to paint on your pony's stall door?"_

"_Sparkle."_

_Vincent groaned. Jennifer laughed._

_Duke smiled at Drew, but noticed her eyes drooping. "I'd better get this little Rabbit back to her warren. Let's go, guys. Back home to bed." He nodded at his Uncles and Cousin, then smiled at Emma. "Night, Emma."_

"_Night-night, Conrad!" She waved madly. Duke knew she would be out like a light in a few minutes._

_Jennifer and Vincent followed Duke as he walked out into the cold and back to the truck. The snow had stopped._

"_Think it'll stick?" Vincent scuffed his foot on a small drift._

"_It's cold enough. We might have a good few inches more than usual come Christmas morning." Duke opened the door and put Drew in her seat._

"_So, Snow Battle Royale is on, then?"_

"_Hell yeah, it's on. Me against you two. Maybe I'll take Rabbit on my side this year. Do your best and give me your worst." Duke grinned through the darkness at his brother._

"_Excellent. We shall do battle after presents." Vincent strapped in._

"_Bring it on, Kid."_

_Jennifer shook her head and buckled her own seat belt. "This time, I want more time to prepare."_

"_Take what you need. Just gives me more time, too." Duke shut the door and started the truck towards home._

"_Duke?" A sleepy voice called from the back seat._

"_Yes, Rabbit?"_

"_How did Sparkle get in her Mamma's tummy?"_

"_Ah, yeah. Ask Mamma. She knows."_

* * *

As he sad wordlessly next to his cousin, warmly remembering that cold night, Duke wondered whether he would ever be able to repeat it. He looked out the window at the pastures rolling by, then turned to regard Willy.

"You happy, Willy?"

"What a question. Sure I am. Got an amazing woman and two great girls. We get by pretty good; nothing to really worry about."

"Ever get bored?"

"Well, maybe sometimes. Bored, frustrated when the girls are misbehaving, angry at silly little things, exhausted after a tedious day. Everyone does. Then I watch the sun come up over the trees on a morning like today's while I sit on the porch with a cup of coffee and one of Lena's muffins…the girls kiss me on the way to the bus…the foals are proinking in the paddock…it's all worth it. I bet you never get bored."

"You kidding? Ever sat on the seat of a transport plane for 13 hours one way? Not much to keep my mind busy, except the thought that the people waiting for me usually are going to try and kill or capture me. Conversation stops after the first hour or so, cards get boring. Sleep is impossible because of the aforementioned people who want to kill me. Sort of bored out of my skull and nervous at the same time." Duke scratched his chin.

"You get nervous about it?"

"'Course I get nervous, Willy."

"Well, let me turn it around on you, _Vetter_. Are you happy?" The wheels jumped and rattled as Willy drove over a cattle guard. "With boredom and nerves, is there joy?"

Duke didn't have to think long. "Yes. I am. I like what I do. People think I'm nuts, but I really do. I wouldn't have turned down a few commissions if I didn't want to stay right where I am. Lots of things about running my base make me really happy."

Willy's dark blue eyes looked at him with amusement. "What's there that makes you happy, Conrad?"

"Getting up before dawn and running till the sun comes up. When everything's running tight and well, things all snapping into place. I like working on a problem, solving it, be it working out how to slip another jet into the budget or getting behind the enemy line to take the advantage on the field. I like walking my base and talking to my men. I like it when they perform in front of the brass and make themselves look as good as I know they can be. As awful as this sounds to a lot of people, I like the battles. You get a rush, Willy. You get one Hell of a rush and a thrill. Sometimes, there's nothing more satisfying than a fist or a foot to a Viper's face. Sometimes, a really good accurate bullet makes me smile…" Duke stopped, a little shocked at himself.

"_Killer...murderer…monster."_

"God, Willy, is that me? Sometimes, I ask myself that."

"Conrad, you always liked to fight. After your Papa…well, after, you got into brawl after brawl." Willy jerked the wheel to avoid a barn cat in the road. "That was Hildy. You're a fighter, Con. You just are. You're a big bastard and strong and you're a fighter."

Duke tapped the window absent-mindedly. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Hey, I didn't say it made you a terrible person. Does it bother you? _Someone _has to do it. Look at Cops. They shoot people. You're a soldier. There are real-life bad guys out there who don't give a damn about hurting people. Bastards who would hurt me, my girls, my _wife…_All of us, without a second thought. _Someone's _got to take care of it. With those kind of people out there, I'm _glad _you're the man you are. I can't fight Cobra. I can't fight anyone. _You _can. You can fight really well. I want someone who's _good_ at fighting to keep my family safe, so I don't have to face the risks myself."

"The killing…" Duke turned to face Willy again.

"I don't give a shit. You feel bad about it?"

"It piles up inside, the body count."

"If you didn't feel it, then you'd be one of _them._"

"That's what I keep telling myself." Duke sighed. "It's all part of the whole thing. I wonder about settling down back here. But, you know, I can't say I could do it."

Willy chuckled. "Could you at least settle down? I'm on Lena and your Mama's side. I really don't care who you screw, or how many. But I do care if you're happy or not. That really satisfy you anymore?"

"It used to be fun. Used to be a turn on. Kind of a hunt. You know, living on bases with soldiers…used to be women were sort of a thing to go and get. Lord, don't tell Mamma I said that." Duke could see the Stable ahead.

"And now?" Willy crossed over another cattle guard and made for the north end.

"Now…now I've got women to command. Women I talk to every day. They kind of reminded me what it was like to share more than the sheets with a lady." Duke slapped his own thigh as Willy laughed. "I admit it-might be nice now and again to be in one bed long enough to find out what makes her holler."

Willy's face slid into a smile. "That's better than you'd imagine."

"Might be even better to stay with one woman long enough to figure out what makes her tick."

"Conrad, isn't that what you wanted before?" Willy parked the truck in front of the north door and set the parking break.

"God, Willy, that was years ago. You were there. You saw how that turned out." Duke pushed open his door and slid out. Both men slammed the doors and walked into the cool depths of the stable.

"Well, you got someone in mind, it seems." Willy waved to their Uncles who were standing in front of the tack room.

Duke looked over at his large cousin. "You people call each other when I'm asleep, right?" He shook his head. "Possibly, but like I told Lena: there are rules, Willy."

"And I agree with Lena. You don't care about the rules, you're scared. All those girls, one after the other. You leave 'em after one fuck, and they can't reject you. You can pretend you're a stallion if you want, _Vetter_. Truth is, you just don't want a woman to tell you goodbye. I may be a few years younger than you, Con, but at least I learned the value of risking my pride for a good woman."

Duke stopped and watched his cousin walk a few steps. "Willy…"

The bulky man turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Fuck you, you bastard. It isn't pride."

Willy laughed. "Fuck you back, coward. You're afraid of a girl. You don't scare me, Con."

Duke chuckled back. "You've never seen me try, you fucking _ochse."_

"Try scaring me, or trying to get a girl?"

"Which one do you want me to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Duke spied his Cousin Rolfe standing outside one of the loose boxes. Where Willy was jolly, Rolfe was rangy and stringy. He could look Duke in the eye, but would never take him in a fight. He was the youngest of the Hauser boys, the oldest child of Duke's Uncle Max. He was towheaded-his hair almost white compared to Duke and Willy's 's golden yellow. He often didn't bother to cut it, and shaggy locks hung over dark blue eyes that sparkled merrily. Where Duke was a realist and Willy a capitalist, Rolfe was a cheerful optimist-and a humorist. Throughout their childhoods, Rolfe filled the role of class clown, and seemed unwilling to give up his title.

When he heard their footsteps on the concrete stable floor, he turned, his face lighting up when he saw Duke.

"Ah! _Der Herzog! _ Heard you tried changing careers. How's competitive diving treating you?"

Duke snorted. "I had to go back to my day job. Let's just say I refuse to practice anymore."

"Too bad _Vetter_. Seems you could use it, the guy on the news said your form was terrible." Rolfe pulled Duke into a back-slapping embrace. "Don't try it again, Conrad." Rolfe whispered in Duke's ear.

"Don't worry _Komiker_, I don't plan on making a habit of it." Duke stepped back. "Where's _Oncle _Max?"

"Here, _Neffe_." Duke spun to see Max striding in, carrying a feeding bottle. He handed it to Rolfe and then wrapped Duke in a bear hug, rubbing the back of his head. "_Gott sei Dank, du lebst_!"

"I'm not that easy to take down, _Oncle_. One of the foals struggling?" Max never bottle-fed unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Oh, _ja_. His mother is not so young. She doesn't quite give him enough. Once a day, he gets a little extra to make up for it." Taking the bottle back from his son, Max let himself into one of the loose boxes. A Friesian mare lounged calmly, one hip cocked. Her coal-black colt wiggled his tail and eagerly butted Max with his head. "See? Already he knows to come to me for supper." Max slipped the nipple into the colt's mouth, and the young horse wiggled his tail again and avidly sucked avidly.

Rolfe laughed. "He's like any man; eager to suck _die brustwarzen_." All four men broke into rough laughter.

"Lucky bastard; someone takes the time and makes up the difference if he doesn't get his fill." Willy winked.

"Like you have anything to complain about, Willy." Duke chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh _Ja, _I would have settled for _Äpfel_, I got die _glocken_." He laughed and slapped his thigh. "Still, who cares about size as long as they're nice? You know what they say about one in the hand..."

Duke grinned wolfishly. "Don't believe it for a second, _Vetter_. A lucky man gets all three at once. Two in the hands, and one in the-"

"Conrad! You're here!" Rolfe's younger sister sprung from nowhere and bounced into Duke's arms, auburn hair flying. Annaliese was close to Vincent's age. "Swing me, _starker Mann."_

He swung her around once, laughing. "Anna! Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Fontbonne is out for the summer. But I interrupted you. What were you saying?"

"Ah, nothing. It doesn't matter." Duke kissed her cheek and set her down. Rolfe snickered. "Did you see the new _fohlen_, Conrad?"

"_Ja._" Duke found himself slipping into the hybrid German-English they all spoke now at home. "Well, _this _one, anyhow. He's a winner. That's the one Wally sired?"

Willy nodded emphatically. "That's him. He's registered as 'Waldemar's Mountain Storm.' Anna, here, calls him 'Stormy'."

Annaliese blushed.

Max frowned. "He'll be too much horse for her." He pried the now empty bottle away from the colt and made his way out of the loose box.

Duke turned to his cousin. "Anna, you want this colt? What happened to your pony?"

"I'm way too big for her. We gave her to Kai." Willy's youngest was just big enough for her own pony. "I'm ready for a 'real' horse. Something like Wally."

"Well, you can't have him, but Wally's a pussycat."

"With you, Conrad, and maybe Jack. Possibly even Vincent. But I wouldn't trust him near my little girl. Especially if there's a mare in season nearby." Max smiled. "No offence. He turns into der _tuefel_."

"As this one will be, unless you geld him." Max crossed his arms over his chest. "You cannot geld a purebred Friesian colt, that's madness. There are few enough as it is registered in this country. He'll be worth money at stud."

"Hah! That's what Oma says about Conrad." Rolfe quipped. Annaliese laughed.

"Rolfe! _Sie doch still! Pst!"_ Max waved both his hands parallel to the ground, shaking his head. "This is not a horse for a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!"

Willy sighed. "She's fallen in love, _Oncle_. What can I say?"

Duke thought of the women he knew. "I can't quite see why a girl couldn't handle a stallion, as long as she's supervised till he's fully trained, and she's careful when a mare comes into season."

"Would you put your little _Kanichen _or Jennifer on Waldemar?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"When I'm there, yeah. I've plopped Rabbit and Jenn on Wally plenty of times. He adores them. Besides, if Anna's there while little Stormy grows up, and then is part of his training, he'd probably listen to her just as much as anyone else. Power isn't always a muscle thing, _Oncle._"

"_You_ tell me this, Bärenjunge?" Max nodded at Duke's powerful frame. "You, who spend so much time lifting heavy weights and running all over the pastures? You, who slings the hay as farther than any man on the ranch?"

Duke frowned. "Me, who is frequently tossed on my ass by a woman half my size." He turned to Willy. "Look, no one paid me any stud fee for Wally. Not that I ever ask. That colt is staying here no matter what." Duke looked back at Max. "No one told me he was spoken for. _Is _he spoken for, _Oncle_?"

"_Nein_."

Duke Turned to his lanky cousin. "Did _you_ want him, Rolfe?"

Rolfe held up his hands. "Nah, I'm not ready to manage my own breeding, right now." He winked at Willy with his off-eye, so Max couldn't see.

"Right. No one else has called me about this colt, and since it really is sort of up to me, I say let Anna have him, if she is ready to take proper care of him."

Anna's grin looked liable to split his face in two. "_Danke_, _Vetter_."

"Yeah, well, you'd better take good care of him. I get wind you aren't, I take him back."

Max threw up his hands. "Fine, Conrad. You think a little girl can manage an intact stallion, you give him to her. That's good money down the drain."

Annaliese interrupted. "Papa, that's not fair. Conrad understands. He works with women who fight on the front lines. If they can do that, then why can't I handle a stallion? I've helped everywhere with the horses, all my life. If women can fight terrorists, little girls can ride stallions."

"Pfah!"

"Papa…"

"Look _Oncle_." Duke put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Since he's _being_ kept intact, I'll give you the right to his first four offspring. Does that sound that fair, Willy?"

"_Ja_."

"_Oncle_?"

"_Ja…_fine. But I want to be there to manage the training. No child of mine will get herself killed her own _notgeil_ stallion."

"That's not for almost a half year yet, anyhow. Fine. Everything's worked out. Now show me these other foals."

Rolfe slapped Duke's back again. "Why is it, _Conrad,_ that every time you come home, you give a little girl a horse?" He laughed and then winked. "Perhaps if you had more foals and older girls, you'd be married by now, and have your hands full on a nightly basis." Annaliese giggled with her brother.

They lead Duke to another loose box to examine a new Hanoverian filly. He leaned against the rail and half listened to Max rattle on about the lineage.

Duke sighed. _Dammit, I __**could**__. _Horse or no, Duke knew if he really wanted to bother, finding company for the night, every would be no problem-barring the time it took to go off base and pick someone up. He'd certainly done it before. The stories that circulated Bragg about some of his wilder exploits were not for Annaliese's ears. There was the time with those twins…He could fall into that kind of life again.

The problem was, Duke's hands and his heart yearned for someone in particular. Ached for her, actually. God, that day at the pool.

* * *

"_Well, it's rare to see __**you**__here, Duke." Lady Jaye, lifted her sunglasses as she lounged on a pool chair. She took a sip from the sweating glass of iced tea next to her._

"_Even I get an afternoon off now and again, Lady Jaye." He looked out over the water speckled with bobbing Joes. Shipwreck floated on his back on an inflatable raft, hat tipped over his eyes. Polly sat on his chest. "I haven't had the chance for a swim since we put this in. Seems like a good day for it." He lowered himself on a chair next to her and started slathering on sunscreen. He heart the thrum and twang of the diving board followed by a splash and a squawk as someone doused Polly._

"_Sure, it's blazing." Lady Jaye sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You fair people don't do so well in the sun, do you?"_

_Duke shrugged. "No sense in cooking myself if I don't have to I'm not as bad as my cousins. They go from snowman to lobster in seconds."_

"_They sound like Scarlett. Speaking of our resident ginger ass-kicker, she'll be here any time now."_

"_Oh?" Duke tried to sound nonchalant. He knew exactly where Scarlett was going to be today. He rubbed sun block up his arm to his shoulder._

_Lady Jaye was all smiles. "Oh, yeah, we dragged her out and forced new swimwear on her. He last suit probably qualified more as a 'bathing dress'. This one's much more modern."_

"_Well, um, OK." Duke wondered why Jaye thought he really cared about such things. He reached over his shoulder to get at his back. "How fun for you."_

"_Sure." Jaye grinned again, relaxing back onto her chair. "Here she is now." _

_Duke looked up to see Scarlett walk onto the concrete, her hair loose under a huge hat. She sported sunglasses and wore a white flowy thing. It looked more like a loose robe than a suit. "Yeah, Ok. I can see 'modern'. Sort of the opposite of what I thought you meant."_

_Clutch waved to Scarlett and started to climb the ladder up to the high dive. Lady Jaye shook her head. "__**That's**__ a cover up, Duke. Although she rips Viper lungs out with her bare hands in a body hugging uniform, it would seem our little Scarlett is somewhat shy when it comes to swimwear."_

"_Go figure."_

_She found her way to them. "Fine, I'm __**here**__. I can't believe you talked me into this thing. I think I've seen lingerie with more fabric." She stood over Jaye, arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Oh, hi Duke." Her voice softened. "How often are you here?"_

"_Occasionally the downtime gods smile on even me." His ears had perked at 'lingerie'__**.**__ Now he was definitely interested._

_She laughed. Jaye waved a hand languidly. "Well, come on. I spent all afternoon getting your swim attire into the eighties. You might as well show it off."_

_Scarlett blushed. Jaye's voice grew commanding. "Let's go Sergeant. Brazen out!" Clutch began to bounce on the board, preparing himself for some spectacular dive._

"_Oh, fine!" Scarlett tossed her hat on an empty chair next to Duke, untied her belt and flung off the cover up, revealing a black bikini that could be described as 'minimal' on the best of days. _

_Oh…lordy._

_There was a yell and a splash as Clutch missed his footing and flopped off the board into the water. Duke looked to see him surface. Shipwreck, seeing Scarlett, suddenly decided to flip onto his stomach on his raft._

_Scarlett flounced down next to her hat and yanked the sunscreen out of Duke's hands. "With this thing, Jaye, there's just so much more of me available for the sun to burn." She started rubbing lotion on her legs. Duke felt his heart start to pound._

"_Oh, shut up. You look great. Just coat yourself well, and you'll be fine." Jaye rolled over to tan her back. "Duke, help her with her back, why don't you?"_

"_Would you?" Scarlett looked to him, her eyes smiling. "If I miss and inch, it'll end up burgundy." She held the bottle out to him._

_He took it and smiled, unable to stop himself from drawing his eyes over her whole body. "Sure."_

_She gathered her hair over one shoulder and turned her back to him. Duke squeezed some sun block out into a hand, rubbed his hands together, and started to apply it to her back. Her skin was soft, but he could feel firm muscle underneath. He started at her shoulders, and carefully moved his way down._

"_Rub it in well, Duke." Lady Jaye muttered. "She's such a whiner when she gets the teensiest bit of color."_

_Duke nodded, more to himself than anything. His hands shifted down to her mid back, moving under the thin strap of the top, and…and... Oh God, this was nice. Her skin was so very silky. His hands slowed, but his breathing picked up. He gently moved to her lower back, caressing more than rubbing. Eventually, he reached the upper hem of the bikini bottoms. He gently ran a hand ever so slightly under the fabric. Duke heard Scarlett sigh._

_Oh, God. I can't __**do **__this. I __**can't. **__She's off limits. I want…wait, don't….don't…__**Crap.**_

_His hands stopped, resting against her hips. "You know, dammit, I forgot I had to call Abernathy in Washington." He adjusted himself before she could turn around and stood._

"_That's too bad. Poor you. It was your afternoon free." Scarlett looked genuinely upset for him._

"_Heavy lies the head that wears the crown." Jaye mumbled from her chair. "Well, maybe not right now."_

"_Uhhh, right. I'll probably be back later." Duke beat a hasty retreat._

* * *

"…Conrad?"

Duke shook himself back to the present. "Sorry. Miles away."

"Are you OK, _Neffe_?" Max looked worried. "You're head feel OK? Perhaps more damage done than they thought?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking _Oncle_." He looked down at the third foal, another Hanovarian. "Those two are pretty nice. We going to put both up for sale?"

Willy clasped his hands. "One is spoken for. Some rich woman back east wanting to get her kid into jumping. The other we'll hang onto until she's a yearling. We'll get the word out on her then."

"Good deal." Duke looked at his watch. It was two fifteen. "Crap! I promised Rabbit I'd pick her up after school. Willy, can you drive me down to our place?"

"Sure, Con. Let's go."

Duke embraced his uncle and waved goodbye to Rolfe. He kissed Annaliese on the cheek. She kissed him back, hugging his neck. "Thank you, Conrad. Thank you for believing I can handle him."

"Sure. Just prove me right. C'mon Willy. There'll be Hell to pay if I'm late."

* * *

He managed to pull up to the curb right after the bell rang. He'd rushed into the garage, strapped the Motocross helmet to the back of the bike, flung on his own gear, and roared to Osage Elementary at a speed that would make a cop faint. Screaming children exploded out the doors and down the front steps. Scanning the mob, Duke picked out Rabbit and her pink backpack, surrounded by a troop of her friends.

_Oh, Hell, she asked._

He revved the engine a few times to get her attention. It got the attention of quite a few people. Including a couple of teachers supervising the exodus. Duke saw Rabbit look his direction and smile. She pointed and hollered something unintelligible, waved, and ran towards him. He pulled off his helmet, gloves and glasses and managed to get off the bike before she flung herself at him.

"Duke!" She jumped and slammed into him, and he caught her before she dropped butt first to the ground.

"How was school?"

"Fine. Except for Princess Abby and her bragging butt. It's over now. Four days left 'till _summer_!" She thrust both fists skyward.

_Ah, the final countdown. It's a magic time._ Duke looked down to see a gaggle of little people staring up at him in awe.

"Look…it's Duke! He's _here!" _Gasps and whispers trickled from the crowd. Drew waved at them.

"Look, it's _Duke _everyone. Randy, you better tell your brother to get ready. He's going to _clobber _him." She snarled at a kid in a Cardinals cap. He was standing in front of a very nervous teenager.

"Oh, _Hell _no. I thought you meant Vincent!" Randy and the teenager took off.

"Wait, what?" Duke eyed Rabbit. She was shaking a fist at Randy's retreating back.

"That's right, coward, run. I _told _you!"

"Rabbit," Duke turned her head around to face him. "You told him _what_ exactly?"

"She told him her big brother could beat up his big brother." A slim woman in her sixties approached, followed by a younger lady in a nurse's outfit. The rest of the children scattered. "Gregory picks Randy up from school everyday, so I assume Randy let him know he had to prove himself. Naturally, Drew didn't tell Randy _which _big brother she was talking about. Hello, Conrad."

"Miss Patty? Is that you? Hello!" He put Drew down and shook the woman's hand excitedly. "My God! Miss Patty!"

"Duke, her name's Principal Moore." Drew corrected him. "You've got her mixed up with someone else."

"No, Rabbit, I don't. To you she's Principal Moore, to me, she's Miss Patty. She was my fifth grade teacher."

Drew's eyes grew wide as she looked at her Principal. "Principal Moore, you're _that_ old?"

"Hey!" Duke looked down at his baby sister. "I'm not ancient, you know."

"Neither am I." Principal Moore laughed. "Lord, Conrad, I had to intervene in a lot of your fights, but I didn't think I'd be doing it today. When the gossip got to me, I really did think she was talking about Vincent. Figured I should get out here with Nurse Levinson to wipe up the blood."

Duke nodded politely at the young nurse, who smiled prettily back at him. "Ma'am." He picked Drew back up and moved her so she could hang on his back. "Rabbit, did you really think I was going to fight with a teenager? That wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Yeah, I know. You can _destroy _Greg. Kapow! Kapow!" She demonstrated a couple of jabs against his chest.

"Rabbit, I'm not getting into a fight at Osage Elementary School."

"Principal Moore just said you did all the time." She looked thoughtful. "Well, she said you had a _lot _of fights, anyhow. I bet you won them all."

"Oh yeah, pretty much." Duke grinned, remembering schoolyard skirmishes. He had won a lot of them. When Miss Patty had caught him, he'd spent a good amount of time afterschool and held in for lunch. Those were the times she'd talk to him. Not lecture, but _talk._ She knew why he fought. She knew about Papa. She knew about the rage. Principal Moore coughed. "But they were very, very, _bad _things to do, Rabbit. Really. Mostly. A waste of time I could have spent learning about things. Important things. Waste of time."

"Well, _yeah_ now you're _paid _to do it. Seems stupid to have fought for free." She shrugged. "Still, couldn't you have, you know, just sort of picked him up and shaken him a few times?"

"Rabbit." _Good God, first teenage girls trying to get at me, now Rabbit arranging for me to beat up some punk kid, how many more chances __**are**__ there to get arrested this trip? What's next? Vince is going to ask me to hold up the bank? _"I'm not about to lay hands on a kid half my age."

"Just a _little_? Could you maybe sort of threaten a bit?"

"No."

"You promised to beat up _Jennifer's _guys."

"That's different." Duke sighed.

Principal Moore and the nurse laughed. "I think Gregory and Randy got the overall message, Drew. But please stop trying to intimidate the boys."

"Oh, fine, but he's a jerk sometimes." Drew pouted.

"There are better ways of handling it." The Principal sounded like the matter was settled. Duke thought back to his school days. Sometimes a fight really was the only way he could settle a matter. At least when the rage inside was threatening to rip him apart.

Principal Moore turned to him. "Conrad, this is Betty Jean Levinson. She came into town from Kansas City just this year."

Duke shook her hand. She kept hers soft, even in his grip. She shook out her hair. "Hello, Conrad…I feel I should be calling you something else."

"Conrad's fine, Ma'am. Some people call me Duke."

"He can bench press four hundred pounds! He beats up bad guys! But not Gregory, I guess."

Nurse Levinson laughed nervously. "Yes, well, I know that. I mean that people call you Duke. I didn't know you could bench press four hundred pounds. I _did _know you beat up the bad guys." She laughed again. "Please, call me Betty." She fiddled with an earring.

Drew leaned forward and whispered loudly in Duke's ear. "_She likes you."_

Nurse Levinson blushed. "Oh dear, look at the time! I have to get back and tidy up a bit." She trotted back to the stairs and up into the building.

Duke sighed. "Rabbit…"

"I'd better go, too. We have a staff meeting, and then I have a few parents to call." Principal Moore came forward and placed a hand on Duke's shoulder. "Conrad. I'm glad you're OK. I'm very proud of you. Very proud. I always knew you'd go on to do well for yourself."

He felt himself puffing up. "Thank you, Miss Patty. Really. Thanks."

"Take care of yourself, Conrad. I expect you back to visit me again." She smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded, and she turned to go to her meeting.

"C'mon Rabbit, let's get home." He put her on the back of the bike, slipped off her glasses, and jammed the helmet on her head. He rapped it with a knuckle. "You OK in there?"

"Yeah." She nodded and reached out for her glasses. Duke handed them back to her so she could slide them on again. He tossed on his own helmet and glasses, slipped into his gloves and started the bike. Drew slapped his back.

"Pop a _wheelie_!"

Duke shook his head. He'd _done _it, once or twice. But it wasn't easy on a heavy cruiser, and pretty dangerous. "Sorry, Rabbit."

"You are _no _fun today, Duke."

He made it up to her by slinging it around a few sharp corners and bends. She whooped just as loud.

By the time they got home, Mamma was back with Vincent and Jennifer. Drew took off into the house for a snack while Duke took the time to put away the helmets and check over the bike. Once finished, he followed her up to the house. His stomach rumbled as he pushed through to the kitchen.

"Oh Grrrrrr! Sounds like someone needs his own snack." Mamma leaned against the counter and laughed. Vincent, Jennifer and Drew sat around the table eating. Drew was telling Vincent something apparently serious, but Duke couldn't hear what. Jennifer was beaming happily, but quiet.

"I guess I missed lunch." Duke sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Lena gave me coffee and pastry mid morning, but I can't remember eating much after that.

"It's OK. I made you a sandwich!" Drew beamed and held a plate aloft.

"Thanks, Rabbit, I'm famished!" Duke took the plate from her, and took a large bite. He chewed speculatively for a bit. Jennifer looked at him and laughed.

"That's a thoughtful expression for a sandwich..."

Duke swallowed. "Rabbit, I'm kicking myself, because I should have asked you this oh, about a minute ago." He eyed the sandwich critically. "What's on this?"

"Well, ham and cheese, because you like it, and a little onion." She counted ingredients off on her fingers. "Some mustard. Oh, and grape jelly, because you like that, too. And peanut butter, because what's jelly without it?"

"Ah."

Vincent made a gagging noise. "Gross, Drew."

Duke sighed and took a second bite.

"You're going to _eat_ that?" Jennifer sounded shocked.

He shrugged at her. "Trust me, I've tasted worse. You've never had to choke down an MRE." He smiled at Drew. "The jelly gives it, ah, zing, Rabbit."

"Thanks. Is it modern food?"

"It's SOMETHING, that's for sure." Duke leaned next to Mamma. She gave him a squeeze with one arm.

"How were Willy and Lena?"

"Oh, fine."

"Did Lena say anything to you?" Mamma did her best to look interested in her nails.

"Lena said quite a bit to me. Lena also fed me strudel and gave me coffee." Duke finished his sandwich and put the plate on the counter behind him. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his mother. She found something really interesting on the nail of her right index finger. Duke put his arm around her waist, hugged her, and leaned down to her ear. "Stop worrying, Mamma. I'll work it all out. Stop worrying about me."

"I have _news _everyone!" Jennifer stood and dramatically waved her arms.

"I thought something was up. You've been bouncing and ready to explode since lunch." Vincent finished his milk and grinned under a milk moustache. "So, what, there's a sale on at the Mall? The new Rob Lowe calendar come out early?"

"Shut up, Vince. No, it's way, way better." Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, the two Coreys have become one, massive, all powerful Corey! Panties will fly, I tell you."

"Shut _up_, Vince. No….it's… _RobertShwartzmanaskedmetotheformalonFriday!" _Jennifer took a deep breath and then issued a high-pitched squeal at the top of her lungs.

"Wow, really? I hear insanity runs in his family."

"That's wonderful Jennifer!" Mamma smiled. "But didn't he wait a bit long? You don't have much time to get ready?"

Drew looked confused. "It takes you _four days _to get ready? You're not that ugly."

Vincent laughed "Hi five! Good one, Squirt."

"_Mamma!" _Jennifer flopped back in her chair and stuck her bottom chin out.

"You two have homework you should be starting?" Drew and Vincent looked at each other and shrugged. "Then go start it."

"Right, Mamma. Hey, Con, I need to talk to you a little later. I need your help with something."

"Sure. You can fill me in on this Robert kid who's after our sister. Do I have to kill him, or can I get away with a little light maiming?

"_Conrad!" _

"You're lucky, Jenn. He won't kill any boys for _me_!" Drew looked jealous.

Vincent and Drew went to their rooms. Vincent grabbed an apple on his way out.

Duke smiled at Jennifer. "It's true. She couldn't get me to do it. But I'm all ready for lung removal for _you_."

"Mamma!"

"He's kidding, Jennifer. He's such a kidder. You're _kidding_, Conrad."

"Oh, yeah. I can probably just get away with a few taps on his chin."

"Conrad, honestly." Mamma sighed.

Jack came through the back door carrying an engine part. "I think I've got it figured out, Jane…The Toyota should be ready for Vincent to drive himself around in a week. 'Conrad honestly', what?"

"Pop! He's threatening to go after Robert Schwartzman!" Jennifer wailed.

"Why would he do that?" Jack put the part on a piece of newspaper on the table and looked between his daughter and stepson.

"Robert asked me to the _formal_, that's why. Conrad said he's going to remove his lungs."

"Oh, well, that's no good, Champ. It's his testicles that will need removing." Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"Ooh, there's a thought. A preventive kind of thing."

"Oh _God!_" Jennifer stalked out of the room, throwing the swinging door shut on the way. Her voice came back through. "Mamma! We need to talk about dresses!"

"After dinner, Jennifer!" Mamma called after her. "I'll come up and we'll see what you've got." She turned to her husband and son. "You two, back off, please. She's been hoping he'd ask her for weeks. Robert's in my second period. He's really a very nice boy."

"Yeah, well, he'd better keep it that way."

"Conrad…"

"Oh, come on, I've been waiting for this kind of thing since she hit puberty. I'm just lucky I was home at the right time. I've missed most of her dates. You really gonna take away my fun?" Duke picked up the pat and examined it. "Oil pump giving you problems?"

"Needs a new gasket and a seal." Jack went to the sink to wash the grime off his hands.

"Urm. Not too hard a fix."

"Conrad." Mamma put a hand on his shoulder. "Fine, enjoy yourself. Just don't get in the way of me having grandchildren." She laughed.

That stung a bit_. _"Sorry I'm not producing for you, Mamma." Duke put down the fuel pump and left the kitchen, his mother calling after him.

"Wait, wait. Conrad…_Kleiner. _Wait! I didn't mean it that way! Conrad!"

Duke ignored her and went to see what Vincent needed to talk about.

* * *

Duke heard steps behind him and turned to see Jack wander in through the open barn door. "What have you two been up to all afternoon? You disappeared in the car after Vincent finished his homework and I haven't heard or seen you since. I wasn't even sure you came back."

Vincent shook the spraycan and made a few final passes. "Done. We just have to let it dry, and we can put it all back together tomorrow." He looked over at their mother. "Hey, Pop. We just had to get a few things. Con and I had an idea."

Duke smiled. "It was your idea, Vince, and a darn good one. I think it'll work pretty well. We got the coats of paint thin enough. She'll be pretty happy." He turned to Jack. "You just have to help us keep Rabbit out of the barn until tomorrow sometime."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Jack's eyes widened as he took it all in. Their handiwork covered the newspapers all over the barn floor. "Well, you certainly have been busy, boys. Why did you do it? Why all this pink and white?"

Vincent shrugged. "She likes pink. As much as she hates dresses, Drew likes pink. You know she has that She Ra stuff. She told me that her friend Abby was bragging about how many toys she got for her birthday. I think she's jealous of some of the stuff her parents got her. Says Abby made fun of her. She was sort of crying about it."

Duke grabbed a handful of orange smelling Goop hand cleaner and his hands. He wiped it off on a rag and tossed the tub to Vincent. "That crap gets expensive, and I'm not sure Rabbit really plays the same way. So…" He waved over the barn floor, "We went ahead and, well, re-purposed all this."

Jack grinned. "Well, I guess you can be certain none of the other little girls in town will have anything like it." He slapped Vince on the back and shook his head. "Nice job, boys. She'll be thrilled."

Vincent finished scrubbing his hands. Duke handed him a dry rag. "We'll let her have it all tomorrow."

"Good deal, son. Your Mamma says it's about time for supper."

"You two go ahead, I'm going to open the upper door and close everything down here. I'll be in in a few minutes." Duke watched them go. Vincent was about as tall as Jack, his hair as raven black as the older man's had ever been. Now, a few streaks of silver were the only thing differentiating them from behind in the dark light. Father and son. Duke felt something twinge in his chest.

He turned and climbed the ladder into the loft so he could haul open the loft door to let the night air flow in. He stood looking out, and then slid down and sat to stare at the moon. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of hay and alfalfa, and let it out in a sigh.

"Conrad!" Mamma's voice carried across the night to the barn. "Come get your supper!"

Duke stood, grabbed the rope hanging by the loft door and slid down to the ground. He pulled the lower door shut and walked past the family stable and across the back yard to the porch, the warm light and good smells from the kitchen guiding him home to his family. Mamma met him at the door.

"Conrad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." She sighed. "I know you're not in a position to…I know you have more important things to do."

"It _is_ important, Mamma. It's important to _you._ Heck, I don't think I want to be alone forever. But I can't tell you where I'll be next month. I can't even promise…it's hard to justify anything like that right now." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't even get it together to find a good woman, let alone father kids."

"I thought you found a good woman."

"Mamma…its…complicated."

She smiled. "It sounds like your head is muddled."

"A bit, yeah." He nodded.

"But it also sounds like your heart is clear, dear." She kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's get some dinner in you. My boy goes more than three hours without food, someone's going to suffer."

* * *

Climbing out of bed long before dawn Tuesday morning, Duke was happy to find Vincent ready extra-early to run with him. He kept up better this time, even in the dark. They finished at the barn instead of the back porch. Duke slid open the door and they both went inside to check their handiwork. Vincent gingerly touched his finger to a piece.

"It's all dry. Looks pretty good!"

Duke handed him a piece of fine grit sandpaper, and allen wrench and a few different screwdrivers. "Give some of the rims a bit of a sand if it doesn't fit right."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Course, you do, kid. You put together models all the time. Stupid of me." Duke started in on a few parts.

"Ah, don't worry about it. No biggie. Pop tells me stuff I already know all the time."

"Vince, lemme tell you, the older I am, the smarter Mamma and Jack get." Duke chuckled. "Here, hand me that tackcloth."

It took them over an hour, but they got almost everything back together and set up. Duke promised Vincent he'd finish up before three and then they both snuck in to quickly shower. Washed, shaved and dressed, Duke entered the kitchen to find everyone around the table. Vincent was already a good ways into his breakfast. Duke helped himself to oatmeal from the pot on the stove and sat next to his baby sister. "Hand me the brown sugar, will you please, Rabbit?"

She drowsily slid the bowl over to him, and he dropped a few spoonfuls in and chased them with blackberries and a small pour of cream. Jennifer handed him a mug of coffee.

"Ready for school, Rabbit?"

"Mrph."

"Did you finish that project you were working on, boys?" Jack let the top of the front page droop so he could see over the paper.

"Yep. It's all done." Vincent scraped the last of his oatmeal out of his bowl and then took his dishes to the sink.

Mamma came in, her bag slung over her shoulder. "What were you two doing, anyhow, out in the barn all last night? I can count the number of times Conrad's been late for supper on one hand."

Drew looked up. "The barn? Why? What?"

"Oh, you'll see after school, Rabbit." Duke took a sip of coffee and winced. "How much sugar did you put in here, Jenn?"

"A couple of big spoons full."

"A couple?"

"Well, two or three. Four? I forget." She took her bowls to the sink and collected up her books.

Duke pushed the cup away. "I can hear my teeth screaming, Jenn."

"_**Drew**_" Mamma's eyes widened. "Why are you still here! You missed the bus _again_." She walked around behind Drew's chair and ushered her up. "Let's go! I don't have _time_ for this."

Duke waved her away. "I'll take her again, Mamma. You go."

"The dishes…"

"I'll do them, dear. Scoot." Jack dropped the main section and picked up the Sports. He smiled up at his wife. "It's handled, Jane."

"Thank you, dear. Let's go, guys." Vincent and Jennifer followed Mamma out the door.

Duke finished his oatmeal and washed out his bowl. "Let's go, Rabbit. I'll take you on the bike."

"Will you show me what's in the barn on the way?" She took her bowl to the sink, climbed up on her stool to rinse it, and then grabbed her back pack.

"No, that's for after school. But I want you to take the bus home, OK? I want to sort of set it up."

"Do I really have to?"

"Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Duke started as Vincent burst through the door and dropped his books on the workbench. "There you are, kid. Did you beat her back?"

"Yeah, I got Larry to drive me and Jenn home. He never drives below the speed limit, so it was no problem. You finish everything?"

"Oh yeah, it's all together and set up. I even waded through the mess in her room to bring a few of her own toys down." Duke smiled to himself as he looked over the display on the barn floor. "This was a really good idea, Vince. She's going to love it."

Vincent grinned happily back. "I hope she will. I hope it makes that Abbey kid jealous. Making Drew feel bad…" He picked one up and looked at it. "They came out really good."

Duke slapped his little brother on the shoulder. "Kid, this is really, well, it's just really cool. And it's all you. I just helped you. The plan was all yours, Vince. Plus, you know, why you're doing this…"

Duke saw his brother's eyes turn, and look into his. "Well, yeah. We gotta look out for each other, right? All of us."

"So what is it you guys have been…oh _my God!"_ Jennifer stood in the open doorway, looking across the barn floor in awe. "This is…incredible. Where did you _get _it all?"

"The attic, and a few closets. It was just lying around. She probably would have gotten to it eventually." Vincent put what he was holding down. "Most of it's mine. Heck, some of it was Con's."

"Why didn't I get any of this?"

Duke laughed. "You _did_. You weren't interested. I seem to recall it wasn't _girly_ enough."

"Well, it certainly is _now_." Jennifer leaned sat down on a bale of hay and took it all in. "I just came in to let you know she's here, Vince. I had Mamma distract her with a snack so I could warn you. It won't be long. She's desperate to get in here. Pop's there, too."

"Good. Well, it's all ready. Let her come!"

Duke walked to the door and looked out to see Drew dragging Jack and Mamma across the yard. She saw him and doubled her efforts. "Here she comes." He stopped her at the door. "Hey Rabbit. How was school?"

"Great. What's in the barn?"

"Really great, or just normal great? Because, you know, some days aren't worth the 'really'. Than again some days go beyond it to 'amazingly'. Which one was it?" Duke wanted to give Vince time to get to the door. This was his surprise, after all.

"Awesomely great." She tried to peer around him. "What's in the barn?"

"What happened that was great, Rabbit?" He picked her up and turned around so she was facing towards the house.

She tried to twist and look behind her. "Steven Murphy laughed milk out his nose at lunch. It went all over his sandwich. What's in the _barn?"_

Vincent walked over. "Hey, Drew. You want to know what's in the barn?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"You _sure, _you're sure?"

"_Yes! _Vince! Show me? Duke, make him show me!" She wriggled to get free.

"Nothing doing, Rabbit. You _really _want to see?" He caught her eye.

"_Yes! Yes already!_ Show me!" She saw his sharp look. "Please show me."

He set her down, holding on to one hand, and Vincent took her other hand and led her in. Mamma and Jack followed.

"Close your eyes, squirt." Vincent took a deep breath. "Presenting…Okay, open your eyes…your new Barbie dream line!"

Drew opened her eyes and squealed. "Oh my _God. _It's so _cool!"_

Mamma laughed. "Barbie's never been like _this_ before!"

Drew raced over to where Jennifer and the world's best armed Barbie awaited her imagination. Vincent followed, and picked up a toy.

"_This_ is the Barbie dream jeep. Notice the mounted fifty cal. Now Barbie can fight her way through enemy lines to the Prom in _style._" He fit a doll inside and rolled it over to the next toy.

"She fits right _inside!" _Drew pointed. "What's _that?"_

"This is the Barbie forward outpost, complete with Gucci sand bags. And _here _is Barbie Checkpoint Alpha. Now Barbie can make _sure_ only her friends can get into her parties at the Barbie Dream Command Post, over there. Any party crashers will be absolutely _blown away_."

Duke grinned as Drew made the pink security gate raise and lower. "Literally blown away. There's a machine gun mounted in the nest there."

Mamma slid down onto a work stool. "Where on Earth did you get all this?"

Jack laughed. "Two boys worth of Army toys, I imagine, dear. Now I'm glad they both never let you throw anything away."

Drew jumped up and ran around to the other end of the breezeway. "What's _that?_"

Vincent followed her around. "That's how you set up Barbie's Malibu Beach landing for Operation Dream Date. See Ken there in that pink bunker?"

"Conrad, you and Vincent spent all last night spray painting your old toys pink?" Mamma looked up into Duke's face.

"Sure. It was the kid's idea. Neither of us need them anymore. Rabit needed them more."

"_Look_ Jenn, a _motorcycle!_"

"I see it, Drew."

"That's the Barbie Dream Assault Cycle, with side mounted Dream grenade launcher." Vincent kneeled down to help Drew take Barbie out of the Jeep and fit her on the cycle.

"This is _awesome!" _Drew jumped the bike over the Barbie Troop Transport. "Thanks, Vincent! Thanks, Duke!"

"Well, boys, that's a wonderful thing to do for your sister."

"Like I said, Mamma, it was all Vince's idea. I just donated a few things and some gruntwork." Duke watched his baby sister get lost in a world of Dream Missions and Sorties. Vincent sat back on his rear and took control of a tank.

"So, Con." Jenn wandered over. "You're the soldier. What's your favorite toy out there?"

"It's between the Barbie Dream One Woman Attack Chopper and the Barbie Dream FLAK Cannon." Duke pointed out both toys. "I mean, no way any other girl is going to get away with stealing Ken now."

"Screw you, Midge!" Drew demonstrated Barbie's military power by driving her motorcycle over the competition several times.

"If I were Ken, I'd stay on the straight and narrow from now on." Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Barbie's armed to the teeth, and taking names." Duke laughed. "Anyhow, Rabbit's happy. This is more her style than some stupid mansion."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Jenn, but we did take your old Barbie make up head and restock it with cammo face paint."

"That's OK, I guess it's better that someone still uses it."

"Well done, Vincent." Jack called over to where Vince was helping Drew set up a classic enfilade around Ken's pink Bunker. A platoon on Smurfs took up the rear flank.

_I taught her that._

Duke joined his mother and stepfather to watch happily as Drew mounted an all out assault on Midge and Skeletor.


	8. Chapter 8

Rough Translation of the German Used in Summer Leave

Äpfel: apples

Bärenjunge: Bear cub

Danke: Thanks

Der Herzog: The Duke

Der tuefel: the devil

die brustwarzen: Ummm, ok "nipples"(really)

Fohlen: foals

Glocken: Bell (also slang for large breasts)

Gott sei Danl, du lebst: Thank God, you're alive!

Ja: Yes, yeah

Kanichen: Rabbit

Komiker: Funny Guy, comedian

Nein: no

Neffe: Nephew

Notgeil: horny

Opa/Opi: Grandfather

Oncle: Uncle

Oma/Omi: Grandmother

Starker Mann: Strong man

Mein Shatz, Shatzi: My treasure/my little treasure

"Sie doch still!": Shut up/keep quiet

Vetter: Cousin


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you going out tonight, Champ?" Jack ran the sponge over the final dish, rinsed it, and handed it over to Duke.

"Yeah, I promised Jeff and Sandy I'd meet up with them. Figured we'd head into town and see if we could scare up Jimmy." He dried the dish and set it atop the others in the cabinet, shut the door, and hung the dishcloth on its hook.

"Can I come?" Drew kicked her legs in her chair her math homework spread out in front of her on the kitchen table.

"We'll be out way past your bedtime, Rabbit." Duke walked to her and rested his hand on her head looking down at the photocopied worksheet she was poring over. "You have school tomorrow. You forgot to reduce number six."

"Oh, thanks." She erased the box around her final answer and finished the problem properly. "I hate mixed numbers. I can come. I won't be a problem, I promise. I'll just sit somewhere and be really quiet. It's the last week of school, anyhow. Sandy and Jeff are nice. Jimmy is, too."

"I'll agree with that, but I'm afraid you're still not coming. First, I've never seen you just sit and be really quiet since you were born, and second, you're about thirteen years too young." Duke leaned down to her ear. "There's a bigger common denominator for number eight."

"So I can't go?"

"Of course not, Rabbit. I'm not taking you to a bar 'till you're twenty-one. By then I'll be…" Duke thought about it for a bit, then abruptly stopped himself. "Um…Finish your homework, Rabbit."

"Crap."

"Young lady…" Jack's voice held warning.

"Crud."

"Better. Well, Champ, have a good time. Are we expecting you back tonight?" Jack poured himself another glass of wine. He filled a second glass to take out to Mamma in the den."

Duke hadn't always ended up sleeping in his own bed after nights out. Duke knew his stepfather was perfectly aware of what he got up to on those nights. He'd only ever spoken to him about it once, back when Duke was running Special Forces schools.

"_You use rubbers?"_

"_Every time."_

"_You'd better."_

"_Yessir."_

"_Your mother wouldn't be happy."_

"_Nossir."_

"_It's your life."_

Duke doubted he would stay out all night. "Leave a light on for me, Jack."

Jack looked relieved. "Sure thing, Champ. Keeping your eye on the prize, right? It's about time you thought about it. I'd rather you break frat regs than keep screwing around."

Duke was more than a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. You're too old to keep playing games all night. There's some terrible things going around out there. It's in the news every day."

"What games are you playing, Duke?"

They had forgotten Drew was in the room. _I guess she __**can**__ sit quietly._ Duke looked to his baby sister, who was staring back over her shoulder at him, chewing on her eraser.

"Pinball. Pool. That kind of thing. That one with the pies…Trivial Pursuit."

"Ugh. All night? Borrrringgg. No wonder you're coming home."

"Most likely." _It's been so long. I get drunk enough, I just might screw up and, well, screw the wrong woman._ _Still… _"So, yeah, leave a light on for me."

"Will do, Champ, have a good time. Drew, you done with that worksheet yet?"

"Almost, Pop."

Duke went downstairs to get ready. It didn't take long. He changed into cleaner jeans and better shoes. He gave himself a look over in the mirror while he wet down his comb and ran it through his hair, figuring he could get away without shaving. Duke splashed on some cologne and then pulled on a black t shirt, tucking it into his pants and his dog tags under the shirt. He checked himself again, and it came to him that Scarlett had seen him in civvies maybe five times. He tried to think of more, but couldn't.

_If she were just a girl at a bar, and I walked in, would we connect?_

Duke knew if he saw her, he'd probably try to pick her up, at least buy her a drink and win himself a little conversation. He wondered if she'd respond, or, maybe, even see him and want him to come over.

_But it wouldn't be like the others. I wouldn't do that to her._

He grabbed the keys to the Charger and climbed the stairs.

"Bye Duke, have fun."

"Night, Rabbit. Go to bed on time." He pushed out to the den, and gave Mamma a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mamma."

"Conrad. Jack says you asked us to leave a light on?"

Duke glanced at his stepfather, who was grinning widely. "Yeah, please. The porch light, maybe a lamp. I'll be back late."

"But you'll be back tonight?"

"I'm thinkin'." He kissed her again. "Goodnight, Mamma."

"Be safe, Conrad. Don't hesitate to call if you can't drive." She smiled. "Say hello to Jeff and Sandy for me.

"Don't you see them everyday at the school?"

"Most days. Say hello, anyways. If you find Jimmy, give him my love." She patted him on the lower back.

"Sure, Mamma." Duke grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and went to get the Charger.

Duke drove all the way to downtown St. Louis. He would have preferred Mikey's in Musick's Ferry, close to home and familiar, but Jimmy lived in the city, and had said he might put in an appearance. Jimmy tended to have busy evenings, gigging at clubs, bars and events with his band. So, instead of the familiar small-town tavern he found himself walking into the Royale downtown.

He spotted Jeff and Sandy. They had grabbed a table in the corner with a view of the entire room. Duke appreciated it. Sandy, a district psychologist for the St. Louis School system, understood his need for a clear view. Duke preferred not to have his back to a room. Sandy knew exactly why. They never discussed it openly. Jeff, who taught music at the same high school Mamma taught history, may not have known the psychobabble for _why_ Duke felt jumpy if he couldn't see everything, but he knew it was important enough to go along with.

Duke had known Jeff since the fifth grade. He'd been walking to school from his aunt's coffee shop and found Delph Koch and company circled around a scrawny bespectacled kid with a stack of books and an instrument case. When he saw Tubby kick the books and instrument case out of his hands, when Delph had stepped in to bully in earnest, Duke had streaked across the street to pop Delph a good one on the chin. The bullies had scattered. He'd thrashed each and every one of them already, and would thrash them all several times over in the following years.

He'd picked up the kid's books, handed him his clarinet and put his hand on his shoulder. He was a little guy, four inches shorter than Conrad and skinny as a rail.

* * *

"_You OK?"_

_The kid straightened his glasses. "Yeah." He opened his clarinet case. "They broke my __**reed**__. I don't have a spare. Now I've got to get another one before my lesson. Know where there's a music shop?"_

_Conrad shrugged. "In this town? There's no music shop. Maybe closer to the city."_

"_Oh. Great. Oh well. Not that it hasn't happened before. Everywhere I go some jerk wants to beat me up." He shut the case and straightened his sweater and tie. "I guess I'll just have to tell my new teacher and hope she has a spare at her house."_

"_Why are you dressed up?" Conrad eyed the tie. He looked down at his own blue shirt, hanging open over his white undershirt._

"_For school, right? My name's Jeff, by the way." He juggled his books and case and offered his hand. Conrad smiled and shook it. "Don't you dress for school? My last school, we had uniforms like this. Of course, that was a private school."_

"_I wouldn't wear a tie to school. The only time I wore a tie was Opa's birthday in Germany. You couldn't get me in a tie again if you tried. I'm Conrad. You're new in town." It wasn't a question._

"_Yeah, my mother moved here after the divorce. She's the new librarian." Jeff looked angry. "My dad's back in Springfield. He's a jerk. I hate him."_

"_So it's just you and your Mamma?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Me too. Well, I mean, there's the Oncles and Tantes and my vetters. Grampy and Grammy. But…yeah, me too."_

"_Your mom divorced your dad?" They started walking towards the school._

"_No. She'd never do that. Pappa was a great man. He loved Mamma and me. She'd never divorce him. __**Never**__. And he'd never divorce __**her**__." Conrad tightened both hands into fists._

"_So, where is he then?"_

_Conrad didn't answer._

"_Oh. Sorry." Jeff looked up at him. "Whose class are you in?" _

_Conrad welcomed the change of subject. "Miss Patty. She's new, too. She's nice, and kinda pretty." He had already brought the young new teacher three apples over the last week, and had to stay four times cleaning the blackboard or writing standards for fighting._

"_Hey! Me too!" Jeff looked worried. "Are those guys in our class?"_

"_Tubby is. Don't worry, he'll leave you alone. They all will."_

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_I'll take care of them. They bug you when I'm not around, lemme know." Conrad grinned. "I can handle those jerks."_

"_Thanks. Hey, you want to come over to my house after my clarinet lesson? When I tell Mom what you did, she'll give you all the ice cream you want."_

"_Sure, I guess."_

* * *

Jeff noticed Duke before he had gotten halfway across the bar. "Hey!" Smiling broadly, he jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling them together for an embrace. Duke slapped Jeff's back a few times. "Oh, Wow, Conrad, you scared the shit out of me."

"Conrad, you big ox!" Sandy squealed and threw her arms around his neck, planting a large kiss on each cheek. Duke wrapped his arms around her and lifted her feet off the floor. She looked at him probingly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much less comatose." He set her down. All three sat around the table, and Jeff waved for a waitress.

Sandy frowned. "Don't joke, Conrad. It isn't funny."

Duke grabbed a handful of pretzels. "Trench humor. Laughing makes it easier."

She put her hand on his. "I know, Conrad."

Duke leaned back in his chair. "Hey, Sandy, I know it's 'cause you care, but do you think you cold refrain from psychoanalyzing me tonight? I'm on leave."

She smiled and shrugged. "Sorry. I'll stop. We'll just have a good time."

Jeff broke in to snap the tension. "Yeah, let's have a few brews, maybe some of the harder stuff. I haven't seen Jimmy yet. But you know him. If he gets here, he gets here. If he doesn't he'll find a good excuse. So, how's life treating you, Conrad? What's going on right now in G.I. Joe?"

It was then that a young pretty girl with an apron stopped at their table. "I knew it! I knew it! I saw you as soon as you walked in and I knew it was you!" She smiled as she gushed. "Oh my _God_! Duke! Wait 'till I tell everyone!"

The sinking feeling in his gut almost hurt. The last thing Duke wanted was to be thrust in the spotlight in downtown St. Louis. He wondered if he should cut the evening short. _I can't handle it tonight. I don't want to put on a show. We should've gone to Mikey's. People already know me there. No one cares._

Jeff stepped in to save the problem. "Look, miss…what is your name?"

"Amanda."

"Amanda." Jeff pulled out his wallet and waved a bill. "I'll give you a $50 tip if you keep it quiet that he's here. If anyone mentions that he looks like who he is, you tell them that the nose is all wrong or something."

Amanda scrunched her face in thought. "That, and he takes his picture with me later."

"You drive a hard bargain." Jeff turned to Duke. "Is that kind of thing OK?"

"Umm, I guess. If I were in uniform, no. But it's OK in civvies as long as I'm not doing anything stupid. Weird, but OK." Duke shrugged.

"Fine, but I get to take the picture." Jeff nodded. "And Sandy has to be in it, too, just in case you decide to make some sort of strange accusation later."

Duke hadn't thought of that. It generally didn't occur to him that a woman might sink so low.

"Sure, I just want to be able to prove to my friends that I saw him." Amanda lifted her pad. "What can I get you to drink?"

Duke nodded towards the bar. "Is that Schlafy maibock on tap?"

"Sure is." Amber looked proud. "We're one of the few places that carry it."

"Bring me a pint of that."

Jeff nodded. "Me too, and one for the lady, too."

"Anything to eat?"

"Duke?" Jeff held up a menu.

"I dunno, Jeff, something to snack on."

"Bring us a big thing of fries, then." Jeff dropped the menu. "Is that OK, Sandy?"

"Fine with me. Extra ketchup."

Duke noticed Sandy' hand touch Jeff's lightly. In fact, he had seen them touch each other on the hand or arm several times since they'd sat down.

_Really? Maybe I'm imagining things. _

Amanda wrote down their order and went back to drop it off. The bar was pretty full, and people seemed mostly preoccupied with whatever group they'd come with. Single guys at the bar were focusing on trying to pick up the single women, and the single women were concentrating on magnetizing the right guys. Duke figured as long as he stayed with Jeff and Sandy, he would be able to escape further recognition.

"Sorry about that, Conrad. Guess I wasn't thinking. Anyhow, how _are _things going?"

"My day is pretty full, Jeff. Frankly, most of it is paperwork. The average day is plenty of PT, meetings, inspections and paperwork. Budgets and shit. Reading reports. Monitoring everything that's going on in the world to make sure Cobra's being good. Taking care of them when they're not."

"I suppose the technology is pretty advanced. In terms of monitoring and weaponry." Sandy leaned forward.

"I don't understand a good deal of it myself. I know when it's working, and how to read most of it, but I'm not going to say I grasp how a lot of it works. Still, I've learned a lot."

"I can't believe you're flying jets and helicopters." Jeff looked up as Amanda threw three beer mats down on the table and set down three pint glasses. "Thanks, keep a tab running." Amanda smiled and left. "That isn't normal."

"No, it isn't normal. I've got quarters on an aircraft carrier. I've been taught to deep sea dive. I never thought I would ever need my own wetsuit. It never once entered my head that my name would be stenciled on a jet. I thought I would jump out of airplanes, not fly them. Let me tell you; helicopters are a lot of fun, as long as no one is shooting at you. Even then, really." Duke lifted his glass and sipped at his beer.

"It's the 'shooting at you' part I don't like." Sandy shook her head and played with a pretzel. "I really had thought you were done with being on the front lines. Weren't you happy running Special Forces School like your stepfather?" Duke watched as Jeff put his hand on top of Sandy's, and left it there.

"Sandy, I was getting bored. I liked it, but it was dull."

"Risking your life is better? In college, you were interested in history. I kind of thought you'd end up some sort of History professor." Her hand turned over and clasped Jeff's.

That struck Duke as odd. He couldn't see cramming himself into a jacket with patches on the elbows. "You do know the NFL was scouting me my freshman year? My only year, really. Had I stayed, I'd probably have gone pro. Gotten the degree as back up." He stopped as Amanda brought a tray covered with French fries. "Risking my life? It certainly isn't boring. I've been to every continent, Sandy. _Every _one. Even Antarctica. I've wandered through more countries than I ever dreamed of seeing. You should see all the pins in Jennifer's map."

"Sounds thrilling to me." Jeff chased a few fries down with a swig of beer. "I've always wanted to go to Austria. All over Europe. I've only been to France and England." He looked to Sandy. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Sure. But, Conrad, do you really get to see much of these places when you're fighting?"

"The battles are there, the missions happen, but there's usually time around them. I always try to grant a day or two of down time after anything particularly hairy. I've wandered through souks, bazaars, night markets, ruins, museums…everywhere you could want to see. The people! The food!" Duke grinned.

Sandy grinned back at him. "OK, I'll let up. It does sound romantic." Her thumb rubbed the side of Jeff's palm.

"Speaking of romance, are you two playing footsie under the table, too, or have we not moved beyond holding hands yet?"

Both Sandy and Jeff blushed and quickly pulled their hands apart. Jeff looked sheepish. "Ahhhhhhh, yeah. That. I sort of wanted to put it in one of my letters, but you know, I didn't quite get around to it."

"Really? You told me about your mother's bunion surgery, Jeff. I opened that letter at lunch, by the way." Duke tried to smile warmly, but something in his gut ached, and he couldn't say why. "Why wouldn't you tell me?'

"I don't know. See, when Sandy was assigned to our part of the district two years back, we started to eat lunch together in the band room whenever she was on our campus." Jeff had returned to town from University to be the High School music teacher. He ran Orchestra, Jazz band, Marching Band, Choir and Glee club. Sandy had spent longer getting her master's, but eventually found her way back to counsel high school students and run IEPs. "Anyhow, you know, we hung out after work a few times. Then a few times more. Then we went out to dinner, a movie. One thing led to another."

Sandy smiled at Jeff lovingly, then glanced at Duke. "It just sort of happened, is all. I know in school we never thought about it, and now I don't know why." Jeff put his arm around her shoulders.

_Jeff thought about it. Jeff thought about it a lot. He just never told you. But he got you in the end. Well, I didn't really see that coming, either. Stupid of me._

In college, Sandy had gone from a stick with glasses and a heavy sweater to a slim yet curvaceous bombshell. Most of the single male population of Musicks Ferry had made a try for her. She had her pick, and she picked the scrawny music teacher. Because Sandy wasn't shallow, and Duke knew it. She would want a man who was honestly devoted to her, not someone who liked her as a prize. A man who loved her for who she was and had always been. Really, that's what he wanted for her, too. Duke knew Jeff had secretly pined for her since the tenth grade, but Jeff had sworn him to secrecy.

"Well, why not, right? Good for you. As long as it's what you want, then enjoy the Hell out of it. Are you both happy?" Duke drained his glass.

Jeff smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Blissfully. We're scandalizing the town and moving in together." Sandy finished her beer and motioned to Amanda for another round.

Duke suddenly felt very lonely. _Are you kidding me?_

Jeff stood. "Excuse me, but I have to make a little trip. Back in a bit."

Amanda brought their second round. Sandy looked at Duke for a minute, then started in on her second beer. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, a little. Thinking about it, I shouldn't be, should I?" Duke dipped four fries in ketchup and scanned the bar. Still no Jimmy. Right now, he really wanted Jimmy to be there, so he wouldn't feel like the third wheel.

"He's very good to me, Conrad."

"Of course he is, Sandy. It's Jeff. He's the best person I know."

"You approve?"

"Whole heartedly. I wouldn't have you with anyone else. This way, I know I'll never have to come back here and beat the crap out of some jerk who hurt you." Duke tried to laugh. It came out slightly bitter.

"Conrad…don't tell him, will you? You won't tell him? I don't know how he'd take it."

"Sandy. Of course I won't tell him. He wouldn't like it. Not that anything came of it." Duke comforted her.

"I know. It just…it would upset him."

It was Jimmy's fault, really. Duke had been home for Christmas and New Year's. They'd all gone to Max's New Year's party, held in one of the large outbuildings. It had been cleared out and strung with Christmas lights and more. Max had hired Jimmy's band and the booze had flowed pretty easily. Jeff had gotten uncharacteristically drunk. Well, everyone was drunk, really, except the kids, but Jeff had gotten bombed and passed out in a lounge chair in the corner next to Emma, Drew and Jennifer. All four were out cold.

* * *

"_Look, all I'm saying is that everyone's wondering." Jimmy smiled and sipped a martini._

"_Does everybody mean a certain saxophone player?" Sandy snorted._

"_Well, pretty much. That's everyone that counts. Come on, you two have known each other for years. Why not? Haven't you ever felt the urge? Sandy?"_

"_**Conrad? **__The guy who kept us whole in high school?" She sounded surprised._

"_Yeah, isn't he a 'knight in shining armor' kind of guy? How could you resist a man in uniform?"_

"_**Conrad?!"**_

"_Thanks a lot. I'm right here, you know." Duke accepted a glass of champagne from Tante Marlena._

"_For now. Then you'll disappear for another year. Not exactly relationship material." Sandy took her glass. "Jimmy, it's Conrad. He can take a different woman home every night of the week. Some weeks, he does."_

"_Thank you so much."_

"_I'm not judging."_

"_I'll have you know it's been pretty dry, lately. I have that whole military career thing getting in the way." Duke popped a tiny quiche in his mouth._

"_I'm just saying, I don't know. Have __**you**__ever considered it, Conrad?"_

"_Not really." He lied. Of course he had. He was male. He'd wondered about it the day he met her, and again when she'd returned to town. He thought about it with every woman he met. But only for a second with most. Now with Scarlett…_

_Jimmy threw his hands up. "Fine. Maybe you'd give him a reason to come home more often. Ignore my wild imaginings. I've got to get back up there so we'll be ready for 'Auld Lang Syne' when the ball drops." Jimmy left to join his band mates._

"_What a stupid idea." Sandy wandered out the open doors into the night air. Max had set up a few chairs, but everyone had moved inside for the count down. Duke followed Sandy. They were alone._

"_You can stop flattering me, Sand. It might, you know, make my head swell." Duke came up next to her and poked her lightly in the ribs._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. You __**do **__know you're a beefcake, right? Girls melt over you, Conrad."_

_Not the right one. But she was out of reach. "Look, would it be so bad?"_

_She turned her head and looked up into him. "You're never home, Conrad."_

"_And if I was? You can't really expect me to believe you've __**never**__ thought about me that way, not even a little."_

_She sighed. "Ok, yeah. In high school, maybe a bit in college, I may have had a small crush on you. But you were with Maddy, Conrad. Even if you weren't, guys like you never dated skinny science nerds. But, yeah, I might have once or twice thought about what it would be like if you kissed me."_

_Duke put his glass down on a picnic table. Inside, the music stopped and someone announced it was almost time. He grabbed her arms. "It would be like this." Duke leaned down and kissed her. She didn't try to move away, so he deepened it and felt her hands come to rest on his chest. Everyone began to chant the count down. Sandy started to kiss him back._

"_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Horns and kazoos blared, and Jimmy's band started up. Inside the outbuilding, everyone began to sing._

_Duke stepped back from her. "Well?"_

"_You're pretty good at that." She looked a little shell shocked._

"_Yeah, you know, I'm good at a lot of things." He picked up his glass and sipped champagne._

"_Isn't there supposed to be some spark? Some weak feeling in my knees?" She joined him, raising her glass in a small toast._

"_Yeah. I thought. You didn't feel it, huh?" Duke clinked glasses with her._

"_No. It was nice, but nothing like that. Did you?"_

_He thought. "Nope. Nothing." Then again, Duke couldn't remember the last time he felt anything special with any of the women he'd been with. Horny, yeah. Turned on, maybe, but it wasn't __**that**__._

"_Well, I guess we can say we tried. Let's not get all weird about this."_

"_Sure. Here's to trying." He held up his glass. "Don't worry, I won't get weird. Besides, I'm back to base in three days."_

_She kissed his cheek. "Conrad, weak knees or not, I still think you're an amazing guy. I love you. Just not like that."_

"_Back at ya." He winked and gave her a squeeze._

* * *

Duke had never told Jeff, nor had Sandy. She didn't know that Jeff had worshipped her in secret, and Duke had kept _that_ from her. It seemed to Duke now that he'd been keeping a lot of secrets to save both of them from being hurt, and now he was the one left hanging in the breeze.

_Everyone's finding someone. Everyone's happy. "Blissfully" happy. Everyone's pairing up for the long term. _

"Conrad? Are you OK?" Sandy looked worried.

"Sandy, I'm fine. I'm happy for you. Really." He patted her hand.

"So, is there, maybe, anyone you've been seeing?"

Jeff reappeared and sat down, happily nodding at his fresh beer. "Conrad? 'Seeing' someone for more than a night? Are you?"

"Nah. Ain't got the time." He looked away for a split second, and then he knew that Sandy had caught it.

"I saw that. You can't hide from me." She smiled like a cat on the scent of a particularly juicy mouse.

"What?" Duke looked her straight in the eye.

"I saw you look away. You're hiding something. You could never look at me when you tried to hide something." She pointed at him. "And you did it when we asked you if you're seeing anyone."

"Hello, she's right. Those blue things in your head always get shifty when you're lying." Jeff clapped his hands. "Who is she? Spill it, Conrad."

"I'm not seeing anyone." He glanced over at the bar.

"You did it again. I saw that. You're avoiding the truth." Sandy crowed.

"No, I want another beer. I'm not seeing anyone."

"Conrad. Con." Jeff leaned forward.

"I'm _not._" Duke sighed. "I'm not. Maybe, well, maybe I _want_ to be." He couldn't believe he was telling them. He found himself _wanting_ to tell them. He'd confided more in them than almost anything. Then there were the things they knew without him having to tell them.

"All right, now you're going to tell us."

"I met a woman."

"We figured that much. You've never shown any interest in men." Sandy crossed her arms and looked smug. "Not that I find anything wrong with that. But then, that sets me apart from a bunch of people in my field."

"Shut up."

Jeff held up a hand. "I believe we can establish through observation that you are definitely interested in women, Conrad."

"Yeah, well, anyhow. I met one that blows all the others away."

"Ahhh, you're serious now. That sounds pretty serious." Jeff helped himself to more fries. "When you say 'blows the others away', you _could _mean that literally."

"With her? Yeah, I guess. With her, I _could _be. She can handle herself perfectly well in a fight. She more than holds her own in battle." He grinned at the thought.

"Wait, she's one of your _soldiers_?" Sandy put her beer down. "Isn't there some rule?"

"Yeah." Duke sighed. "And therin lies my problem. She's amazing."

"Yeah?" Jeff nudged Sandy.

"She's beautiful. Big blue eyes that sparkle like the sapphires. Perfect skin. Her smile makes my day. Smart, too. Confident…"

"Yes?" Sandy nodded encouragingly.

"She's sweet and fiery all at once. Temper like a wildcat, but she can usually calm me down with a word or two when I'm heated. She's just an incredible person. She's just amazing."

"Okay. Now you're getting all flowery on us." Jeff chuckled. "Never heard that before." He waved for a third round.

"And she's off-limits." Duke started ripping a napkin into tiny pieces, staring at the tabletop and the growing pile of shreds. "Oh God, it's a mess." Amanda brought over three more pints as well as three waters and set them on the table, clearing away empty glasses.

Sandy put her hands on top of Duke's, stopping him. He looked up at her. She smiled. "Sounds to me like you've fallen pretty hard, Conrad."

"_Me? _Nah, I'm not one for that kind of thing." He grabbed another napkin.

"You used to be, you know. Don't think I don't remember what you used to be like before..." She took the napkin from him and then moved the dispenser out of his reach. "Here, you're making a mess."

Duke took a deep swig of his third beer and tried to find somewhere to look. _I shouldn't have said anything._

"You know, Con, you _could_, and this may be outrageous for you, you could just ignore the regulation." Jeff took a handful of fries and pushed the tray away. "Sandy, you not drinking that last beer?"

"Three is too many for me tonight. You boys can split it." She sipped from her water glass and then set the tray of cold leftover fries on the next table. "Conrad, you must have thought about it."

"I have." He put his chin in his hand and played with the saltshaker. "Over and over. Every time she looks at me. Every time we touch. Lately, every morning and every night."

"Would it be so bad?" Jeff took another gulp of beer and then tipped half of Sandy's abandoned glass into his.

"It _could _be. It depends upon how the brass would take it. I imagine I'd have to play it right. It's been done before and worked out." _Flint, you lucky bastard._ "Nothing could happen, or I could lose my entire career. It could wreck both of us."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Sandy asked.

"No." Duke glugged more.

"Wait, you described this woman as the most amazing woman you've ever met and you haven't even talked to her about it?" Sandy shook her head. "Conrad, honestly."

"I can't! I can't even bring it up, can I? If I can't do anything… I can't just tell her. There's nothing I can discuss. Even the _discussion_ is a no-no."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"I think. I'm reasonably sure. I don't know." Duke wasn't blind, but he wasn't sure if what he saw was tainted with his own hopes.

"I say you just tell her and you both figure it out." Sandy leaned back. "She couldn't be a Joe if she wasn't bright, and you're no dunce, either."

"Thanks."

"Right, well, that's what you should do. Tell her. Could you please tell me her _name_? I'm getting tired of referring to this person as 'her'." Sandy sounded irritated.

"Yeah, Con, I'd like to know the name of the woman who made you spew simile like a Hallmark card." Jeff tried to add a little levity, as always.

"Scarlett." Duke felt his stomach jump.

"That's her name? That's pretty interesting." Sandy looked thoughtful. "Like, _Gone With the Wind_?"

"Actually, it isn't her real name. You know the army is nickname crazy. But in my unit, we use them as more than just handles. It's a security thing. Believe it or not, I can't tell you her real name. If you didn't already know, I couldn't tell you _mine_." Duke downed his beer in a few glugs. He was starting to feel a more than a little tipsy. "So Scarlett will have to do. She certainly does it for me." _Wait, did I just say that?_

"That's fine." Sandy smiled. "So, you're going to go back to your base after your leave, pull Scarlett aside and tell her how you feel."

"Sandy…"

"Don't argue, Conrad, who's the psychologist here? This will be good for you. A little romance will make your life better." Sandy warmed to her plan as she went on. "You'll tell her, and talk about it, figure out what to do. If she's as smart as you say, she'll already know you're worth the risk. Then you'll take her into those large arms of yours…"

"Sandy…"

"Don't stop me, I'm on a roll. You'll take her into your arms and then…"

"Sandy! What am I supposed to do if that _doesn't _happen?" Duke pulled the half pint left in her glass over and helpfully worked on finishing it. _Let there be no wasted beer on my watch._

"Don't be ridiculous, Conrad. You're _going_ to do this."

"I _want _to. But what if she doesn't go along? I mean…what if she says 'no'?" Duke tapped the bottom of the pint on the table. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. Sandy smiled at him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's what's been the problem all along, isn't it, Conrad? You don't really give a damn about fraternization regulations. You're just scared of being rejected again." She rubbed his shoulder. "Oh, Conrad, it's you all over. You'll pound all the bullies. You'll face a horde of screaming terrorists armed to the teeth and not flinch, but you can't bring yourself to tell a woman you love her because you're afraid she'll hurt you."

"Is everyone going to beat me over the head with this? Seriously, since I got home, almost every conversation I've had with an adult has had to do with my love life! What I'm doing. What I'm _not_ doing. How either of those makes my _mother_ feel. Am I lonely? Am I happy? What I'm apparently _afraid_ of. You know, when I was five, I was afraid of dragonflies and _not one person_ put as much effort into that as they are _this_."

"You were afraid of dragonflies?" Jeff's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's freaky the way they fly around."

"Don't you have a helicopter called a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm over it now. But, honestly. I've had enough. Can't someone talk to me about something else? Did you all get together and plan this out? 'You got blown off an oil rig, Conrad, let's make sure that if it happens again, you've spoken to the redhead.' God forbid you die al…"He stopped himself. "Never mind, forget it." Duke grumbled into his glass.

"God forbid you die alone, Conrad. No one wants that. We all think you're a wonderful man. You know, you're my friend. I love you. I want there to be someone out there who loves you the way you deserve to be loved." Sandy's voice was sad. "Well, you're right. We're beating_ you _up, for a change. Let's talk about something else."

"Sure. Here's Jimmy" Duke grumbled. Jeff and Sandy jumped in surprise as the large black man dropped himself into the remaining chair, a rum and coke in hand. Duke had spotted him wandering through the bar in search of them.

"Sorry I'm late. We were called back for a few encores at the club. What'd I miss?" He looked around the table. "Not feeling well, Con? Usually by now you've hooked up for the night."

"Jimmy!" Sandy threw up her hands.

"Well, it's _true_ isn't it? Hey, Con, good to see you above ground and all that. Lemme buy you a brew and you can fill me in on all the exciting parts. Heard you went to Egypt. Is it like on TV?"

In the end, Duke probably had one too many beers. He wasn't long gone, but he'd started the trip. They finished up and gave Amanda her well-earned tip and photo. He let Jeff take the keys to the Charger and rode home with Sandy. He climbed out of her car in front of the house, and watched while Jeff jumped out of the Charger. The little man came over and gave him back his keys. "Good to see you, Conrad. I know you're going back soon. We miss you, you know. It just isn't the same around here. Let me know so we can meet up again, or at least see you off. Don't mind Sandy, Con, please. She just wants to know you're happy as we are."

"I don't mind, Jeff. Not really. Probably she's right." He walked around to her window, leaned in, and kissed her cheek. "Night, Sandy. Thanks."

"Good to see you, Conrad. We miss you so much. Promise me you'll do something."

"I'll…I'll do _something_. I can promise you that."

"Call me when you do. Write if you can't call. _Tell_ me, OK? I'm hoping you're going to bring this Scarlett to meet me soon. Promise me you'll do something and tell me about it."

"I promise, I'll keep you in the loop." He kissed her again, and then stood up. Jeff climbed into the passenger seat and slammed his door. Duke saw them kiss through the rear window. They drove off, and he waved after the departing car.

He turned, and saw that the porch light had been left on for him. Duke climbed the steps and opened the door. No one ever bothered locking it if they were home. It would be moronic to try a break in at Jack Falcone's home. Doubly so when Duke was home. Mamma had left a light in the den on. He switched off the porch light, and turned off the lamp as he walked past. He stumbled once on the basement stairs, then tripped over a pink troop transport Drew had left on the floor and knocked his shin against the table. He stood, leaning on the big screen and rubbing his leg.

_Hmm. Had a little more than I'd intended. Good thing I got a ride home. What a night. At least I got a few beers out of it._

Duke made it to his bathroom, pulling off his shirt and tossing it in the hamper on the way. He brushed his teeth and drank as much as he could take from the tap, using his hands to splash his face a few times with cool water. He went back out to his bedroom, switched on his reading lamp and sat on the bed to pull off his shoes and socks. Then he fell back across the bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling more than a little sorry for himself. Normally Duke tried to shove that kind of thing down; it did him no good to mope. Drink made him a little more willing to wallow.

_So now I'm the third wheel. They're all wrapped up in each other. Who would have ever thought it would have ended like that?_

Duke rolled over on his stomach and rested his head on one hand, fingering his quilt. His mother's mother, Grammy, had made it for him years ago. The patchwork of fabric was cobbled together from a few of his favorite childhood shirts, what had been left of his baby blanket, some worn out pajamas and, most importantly, his father's favorite shirt. He'd have taken it to base, it would be a comfort on his bed there, but he was afraid of losing it if Cobra ever managed to take out the living quarters. He ran his fingers over a few of the patches, simmering.

_In the end, Jeff's a good guy, Sandy's a good woman, and they're happy, I guess. IN high school, everyone sort of thought they'd get together. Back when they were awkward geeky kids and I had to keep the pack off of them. Funny they never did. Sandy was too wrapped up in school and Jeff was too scared to tell her. Then she turned all sexy on us, and everyone figured she was too good for him. _

Duke felt a flash of anger. He was as loyal to Jeff now as before, and it pissed him off to consider that people thought him not good enough for anything, just because he was physically puny.

_Dammit, Sandy sees what he's worth. Good for her. And I was never really interested in her that way, was I? Was I?_

He thought back a bit. Back to all the times he had come home on leave and they'd kicked around like old times. Wandering across the property, hanging out at Mikey's, catching a game or a concert at the high school or wandering into the City for a good time.

_No. Not really. _

Duke slid himself over to the nightstand and pulled out his picture of Scarlett.

_**This **__one, however. This one I'm interested in. This one makes me feel __**that**__. I haven't felt __**that**__ in a long time. Not since…_

He rolled again onto his back, holding the picture over him, looking at her in the dim light of his reading lamp. She smiled down at him.

_Scarlett. I want you. I do. In every way I can. Why can't I just tell you?_

Duke had thought about what it would be like to be with her from the first day. This in itself wasn't unusual. He knew he wasn't the only man in the world to imagine sex with the women he met. He was guilty. But with Scarlett, he had eventually found himself wondering a lot more. Her body tempted him, but the entirety of her being drew him to her like moth to a flame. She was worth so much more than a fun time in the sack. He could be happy just spending the day with Scarlett and no one else. He'd gone from purely pornographic fantasies to imagining sweeping her off her feet, taking her in his arms, and kissing her endlessly.

_Well, mostly. I have to have someone to think about when I…yeah. Lately, it's always been her._

Duke sighed to himself and let the picture fall to his chest. His head was muddled.

_Do I or don't I? Do I? Don't I? If I don't, I'll have to watch her and feel like this forever. Eventually, she'll end up with some other guy. Probably some guy from Atlanta. Someone her brothers scrape up for her._

The idea angered him. He felt jealousy for the shadowy possible other man bubble up within his gut. Duke had sensed definite sour feelings from Scarlett's oldest brother, Frank, the one time he'd met her family. Frank had seen through Duke's act, and he wasn't pleased. Duke could sympathize. Big brothers rarely liked the men drooling after their sisters.

_Do I? Or don't I? If I do, it could be great. Or it could be terrible. But it could be amazing. But…crap. Why did Maddy turn into such a bitch? What happened? Back then I thought I had it all figured out. The American Dream. She turned that into a nightmare. She turned on me. Scarlett would never turn on me. She wouldn't. There's something there, or why would she keep touching me? Why did she get so upset with the fake synthoid me? She seemed so happy to see me at the end of that one. I'm pretty sure I'm reading those smiles the right way. She seems happy when I manage to get my hands on her. _

Duke remembered once more how she had snuggled into his shoulder in Romania. In Alaska, she'd clung to him and rested her head on his back on the dogsled. That same mission, he'd come out of his tent to keep her company on watch by the campfire, and sat next to her. It was cold, despite the winter gear and roaring fire. He'd dared put an arm around her, pretending to be helping her get warm. Her smile had made him stay. They'd sat like that for a bit, and she'd fallen asleep against him. She had burrowed into his chest in her sleep. Duke couldn't bring himself to do what he was supposed to. He couldn't push her away. She woke up twenty minutes later, and he'd sent her to bed and roused Gung Ho for his turn at watch, and then spent the rest of the night listening to her sleep in her tent next to his, wishing she were still against him.

_Do I, or don't I? I could lose my career. She could lose hers. I can't wreck her life for her. I can't…_

Deep down, Duke wondered if any brass would make a move to discipline him for such a thing. He doubted they would, not if it had no effect on his ability to do his job. It hadn't so far, and even he recognized he was besotted. Sharpe wouldn't. Franks might threaten, but he probably wouldn't like the idea of finding a new field commander. Ledger wouldn't give a damn. Would Abernathy? If any of them did, it would mean dragging Flint and Lady Jaye into it, and that could make for an embarrassment in any hearing. It would mean getting rid of him, and Duke wasn't stupid enough to not know his own value. They'd put him in charge of the Joes for a reason. Maybe he could risk it, and come out on top.

_Do I? Should I_?

He lifted the picture again and looked at her, thinking of Jeff and Sandy, Mamma and Jack, Willy and Lena, and Flint and Lady Jaye.

_I could have that. If I wanted. If I was willing to put myself out there. I could have that. Someone to love me like that. I always wanted it, didn't I? Did I?_

Duke fought down his fears.

_She's __**not **__Maddy. Nowhere near. She's ten times the woman Maddy was. A hundred. She wouldn't throw me away. I could have that. I want that. I want someone to look at me like that. To keep me warm at night. Not anyone. I want __**her.**_

_**Right. **__That's it. I've decided. Right? Yes? Right. I'm going to go for it. OK. Good. That's figured out. Fantastic. Fuck yeah. Go for it._

Duke closed his eyes and imagined his fingers slipping through silky fire red hair. In no time, he was asleep. His dreams were somewhat odd, but pleasant.

* * *

He woke up with a start to pounding on his door. "Duke! C'mon! It's breakfast! It's Friday! The last day of school!"

Duke found himself lying on his back across his bed still in his jeans and socks, the photograph clutched to his bare chest. He hadn't even made his way under the covers. His head felt like someone had packed it full of cotton.

Drew didn't wait for an invitation. She threw the door open and ran in, flung herself on the bed and began to jump up and down. It wasn't a good thing. Duke felt his brain spin.

"No, Rabbit, stop." He reached up and grabbed her by the t shirt, yanking her down and holding her still. "Stop, OK? No more bouncing." Duke sat up and rubbed his neck, then flopped back down when the ache shot up and across his skull.

"You're half dressed already. What, did you fall asleep again on your way to breakfast?" Drew crawled to straddle his torso and thumped him a few times. "Jungle attack!"

Duke grabbed her arms and put both in one hand. She was so small he could hold her easily, leaving an arm free to throw over his eyes. "No jungle attacks, Rabbit. Not today."

"Fine. Blue Rabbit Power!" She tried to struggle free and wrestle. Duke sighed and tossed her a foot up on his bed. She giggled. Then found his photo and looked at it. "Who's this? Is this _Scarlett!? _ She looks nice. Is this _her? _It is, isn't it! Wait till I show everyone! Mamma! Pop! Jenn! Vince! Check this out!_"_

Duke tried to snatch his photo, but Drew managed to dodge and race out of the room. "Rabbit! Get back here, right now! Rabbit!" Duke roared. Any troop would have stopped, turned around, and handed it back, fear in their eyes. Drew had no such fear of her big brother. Duke sighed as he heard her pound up the stairs. He stood, and the room lurched to the left. Duke shook his head, clearing it, and got up the stairs just in time to see Drew put the photo on the kitchen table with a big smile. He stood in the doorway, feeling trapped, as his mother picked up the print and examined it. Vincent dropped his spoon in his bowl and leaned to see. Jennifer stood up and walked around to look for herself.

Mamma turned to see him in the doorway. She was smiling. Duke would have snatched the picture back from Drew. He would have snatched it from Vincent and Jennifer. He would never in a million years snatch anything out of Mamma's hands.

"Conrad, she's lovely. Why didn't you show me this earlier?" Mamma looked back down at the picture. "She's just lovely. What a couple you'd make."

Jennifer nodded. "That's pretty much how she looks in the newspapers. But she's usually not smiling like this. That's Lady Jaye and Cover Girl, too." She pointed at the other women. "They're all pretty, but, Con, I think you picked the prettiest." She looked at him, noticing he was bare-chested. "Gonna wear a shirt today, Con?"

Duke's face felt hot. He glanced at Vincent. He wore a smile that threatened to split his face open.

Jack looked at him with a raised brow and a slight grin. "Jane, give the man back his photo. I get the feeling he wasn't expecting to share it with anyone."

"Of course, Conrad. I didn't even think…" Mamma handed the picture over to Duke. He took it carefully and retreated back down the stairs to stow it in his drawer, embarrassed. He sat down on his bed again, rubbing his aching head and feeling stupid.

_Dammit, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm too old to be mooning over a girl like some teenager._

"Conrad." Mamma stood in his doorway. Duke looked over at her. She came and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder. "Conrad, don't feel embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with loving someone. No one's making fun of you."

"I didn't say I…I didn't say that." Duke couldn't look at her.

"You don't have to, Conrad. Anyone can see." She slid her hand down his back, and he felt her fingers stop over several scars. She leaned back, and took him in, perhaps for the first time seeing the collection of healed wounds, burns and injuries he had taken. Mamma looked over his chest and torso. "Oh, son. Look what they do to you. Look what they've done to my little boy." He saw tears gather in her eyes.

"Mamma, it's OK. This is normal. I don't mind. It only hurts for a little while. It's part of the job. It's combat." He took her hands in his. "We all have scars." It did him no good to tell her he wasn't a little boy anymore. He knew that's how she would always see him.

"We all have scars, Conrad, and you have them inside and out." She put a hand on his cheek. He hadn't shaved yet. "Can I see your picture again?"

Duke sighed, and pulled the photo back out of his drawer. He glanced over it, feeling a slight warmth spread through his chest, and then handed it over to her. She regarded it carefully.

"She looks younger."

"A few years, I guess. Maybe five." Duke had never considered that a problem. Despite the scars and battle, he didn't really look as old as he was, and he was fitter than he'd ever been. "I can keep up with her."

Mamma laughed. "Of that, I'm certain." She looked once more at Scarlett. "She has quite a twinkle in her eye. 'Vivacious' your grandmother would say."

"Spirited." Duke mumbled.

"Yes. I can see that. She follows your orders?"

"Yeah. Sometimes more creatively than I'd want, but, yeah. She's a good soldier. She's there because she knows what she's doing."

"I suspect that's a big part of what attracted you to her. You never could stand incompetent people, Conrad." Mamma wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

"Yeah. It is. Never thought of it that way, but, yeah."

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Mamma smiled at him. "I can hear it in your voice. You've made up your mind?"

Duke sighed, fell back on his bed again, arms over his eyes. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes, I've made up my mind." He let his arms fall to the quilt behind his head. "Yes, I'll tell her."

Mamma's smile widened, and she leaned down to kiss him. "Of course you are. My son knows how to do what's right." She stood. "I have to get everyone to school. Including myself. The last day is always fun. All the grades are done and the pressure is off, even for me. Then tonight your brother and sister are off to the formal. Maybe we can talk more once they're gone."

Duke gave up completely. No sense keeping up the pretense. "Sure, Mamma. Have a good day in class."

"Get more sleep if you want, dear. It will be quiet when we're gone, and you got home very late last night."

"Thought I'd go visit Grampy and Grammy today." He would have felt silly using the names in front of his troops, but he'd never called them anything else. The Joes weren't here, anyhow.

"They'd love that. Grammy hasn't been too well lately. I know your grandfather needs help in the yard. The old oak died and had to be cut down. He wants the stump out. Insists he can do it himself." She walked to the door and turned back. "I was thinking of having them over for dinner your last night home. Would you like that?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Duke pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Jeff and Sandy, too, if you want. We'll have a barbecue, invite everyone we can think of. How about that?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at her.

"See you this afternoon." She gave him a final wave and pulled his door shut after her.

Duke lay back on his bed, drowsing. He let his mind wander.

_He was back on base, letting himself into his quarters, his kitbag over his shoulder and his duffle slung on the other side. It was evening, and he was hungry. Duke dropped his bags on the floor, slipped out of his Class A jacket and went to see what was still edible in his refrigerator. He'd cleaned it out before he left, hating the idea of coming back to a mess of moldering food. There was a solitary beer and a hunk of cheese. He grabbed the beer and searched through his cabinets, reaching up with one hand to loosen his tie. Duke grabbed a can of turkey soup. He put it on the counter and pulled his can opener out of the drawer, pawing around to also get the Church key. In no time he had both can and bottle open. He dumped the soup in a bowl, added a little water and shoved the whole thing in the microwave. "From Mamma's cooking to Campbell's. Urm."_

_Duke stood in front of it, sipping his beer and watching the dial count down to supper. There was a knock at his door. He opened it, beer in hand, and she was there, smiling up at him._

"_Breaker said you were on base. Thought I'd drop by to welcome you back."_

_His heart skipped a beat at her voice. She was happy to see him. "Thanks, Scarlett."_

"_Did you have a good trip? Did you get to relax?"_

"_Sure. It was nice." He felt silly keeping her at the door. "Ahhh, come in?"_

_Her eyes widened. Technically, he shouldn't have even offered. Scarlett looked up and down the passageway. Then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"_

_Duke stepped back and she walked past. He shut the door. "I'd offer you a beer, but, well, this is the only one. I can get you water. I think I even have a bottle of wine somewhere." Duke kept a red or two around for when he had the energy to make Omi's red sauce._

_Scarlett stood, glancing around his quarters. "It's just like I've always imagined." She smiled back at him. "You keep a clean home, Duke."_

_He laughed. "I haven't been here in three weeks. Pretty dusty." He waved at the couch. "Go ahead and sit, Scarlett." The microwave pinged._

"_Oh! Did I interrupt your dinner? I can leave." She made for the door._

"_**No**__!" He was a little louder than he wanted to be. She looked surprised. "No, I mean, don't go. Stay. It's just some soup. As long as you don't mind me eating in front of you. The last thing I had was some peanuts a few hours ago. Would you like some of that wine?"_

"_Sure, I guess. That would be nice." She sat, and Duke put down his beer and went to the kitchen to retrieve his supper and find the wine. The soup was blazing, so he grabbed a few ice cubes and tossed them in, letting them melt while he uncorked the bottle. He poured her a glass and took both it and his bowl back to the living room. When he came back, she had changed out of her uniform and into blue jeans and a tight fitting, low cut top. He mentally approved. She kicked her shoes off as he sat next to her. He handed her the wine and tasted a spoonful of soup._

"_So, tell me what happened while I was away? What kind of trouble did everyone get up to?"_

_Her hand reached over and gently took his soup spoon. Duke watched, confused, as she put it in his bowl and then took the whole thing from him, setting it on the table next to his beer. He looked along her arm and up to her face. Her eyelids were lowered seductively and her smile gentle. She slid closer to him and started undoing his tie. "Why don't we forget about 'everyone', and see what trouble we can get into right now?" She slowly pulled his tie off, her fingers returning to unbutton his shirt._

"_Ahhhhhh, OK?" Duke reached for her, cautiously sliding his fingers into her hair, which had somehow escaped from the ponytail. "Scarlett, I wanted to tell you…"_

_She put her finger on his lips, shushing him. "Shhhhhhhh. Kiss me…"_

_Grampy tapped him on the shoulder. "You wearing a rubber, boy?" _

_Behind him, Grammy waved and grinned. "Touchdown! Good boy!"_

Duke snapped awake.

_Ok, that ended pretty weird. _

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was already nine. Duke's growling stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten breakfast. He pulled himself up and stripped off to jump into the shower. He stood under the how water, thinking as he soaped himself up.

_It's not like as soon as I tell her she'll jump in the sack with me. She's not that kind of girl._

Duke looked down at himself. "You hear me? Not that kind of girl."

Duke walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. It took awhile, but eventually he heard slow footsteps and the door was opened. Grampy's eyes lit up and he turned to call out with happy surprise. "Iris! The boy's here! He's come to see us!" He opened his arms and Duke gathered him up for a gentle hug. He felt bonier than Duke remembered.

"Hey, Grampy, how's it going?"

"Wonderful! I was just in the yard watering the peach and the apricot trees. Seems to be a wasp's nest in one o' them. Yer grandmother's puttin' up the peaches." He turned to shout back to the kitchen again. "Did ya hear me, Iris? He's come to visit!"

"Shouldn't he be in school?" Peering into the dark house, Duke saw his grandmother's bent figure silhouetted in the arch to the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Not the youngun, Iris. The big boy!" Grampy stepped back to take all of Duke in. "Yer getting' bigger, boy." His wrinkled hand made a fist and socked Duke in the stomach. "Solid at that."

"Conrad? Bring him on back to the kitchen, Fred. I wondered when he would remember to drop by and visit." Grammy disappeared back into the kitchen.

Grampy turned and led Duke through the living room. It had changed little since Duke was six. All the old furniture was the same. There was a television now, a black and white set from the early seventies. The plants even looked the same. There were doilies on the tables and over the backs of the armchairs and the couch. There was very little clutter, but it was a dustier than normal. Duke was surprised. His grandmother rarely let a mote of dust sit for more than five seconds.

_Mamma did say she wasn't feeling well. She's 73 now. That's not too old._

Duke could smell the preserves long before he got to the kitchen. Grammy stood over a large pot on the stove, stirring with a long spoon. Her canning pot was also on the stove, bubbling away. Duke looked in to see a full rack of jars processing inside. All around them were jars of sliced peaches. On the counters, on shelves, over the table and even in a corner on the floor. He saw a few pies in each windowsill. So much for being too ill to do anything.

Duke came up behind her gave her a bear hug and kissed her cheek. She reached up and patted his cheek. "You're busy, Grammy."

"The peach harvest hit like an avalanche, Doodlebug. Your grandfather insists on keeping so many trees. It was apricots last month. Your mother came by with the girls to help on that one." She gave the preserves another stir and lifted some in the wooden spoon. "Here, have a taste."

Duke grabbed a clean spoon from a drawer and dipped up a taste of hot preserves. He blew a few times and then put it in his mouth. It tasted of summers past. He went back for a second spoonful, making Grammy laugh. "Boy always did like his preserves. Never could wait for it to set, could you? Go to the breadbox, Conrad, and get yourself a hunk of bread. I'll give you a snack."

Duke opened the breadbox to find a new loaf inside. "You're still baking your own bread, Grammy?"

"Only twice a week, now. Here, get a nice thick slice."

Duke grabbed the breadknife and hacked off three thick slices of fresh wheat bread. He found a small plate for each and brought them back over to the pot. Grammy grabbed her butter crock and slathered a thick layer on both. Then she dipped her spoon and came up with another pool of molten pear preserves, ladling it over one slice. She repeated to move for the second then the third. The butter melted with the hot peach syrup and soaked into the bread.

Duke took a slice to his grandfather and then stood as they all three took a large bite of their bread. Duke was in heaven. He sighed and chewed slowly.

"Iris, if that boy was any happier, his eyes would roll back into his head." Grampy chuckled and took another large bite. "Don't feed you anything like that on yer base, do they, boy?"

"Nossir." Duke went back for more.

"Darn straight. Never did find a cook to match up to my Iris. Nothing like a good woman to keep your stomach full and your bed warm." Grampy patted her bottom lovingly.

"Frederick Bower! You watch yourself in front of the boy." She smiled, despite herself.

A sudden burst of airy barking startled Duke. "Is that Buster?" He walked to the screen door and saw the grey-muzzled blue tick hound stood. His tail slowly wagged and he barked a few more times.

"Ayeah. He's still kicking. Deaf as a post, though. He must've just smelt you."

Duke opened the door, and Buster stiffly walked in and happily circled him, tail swishing. He threw his head back and began to bay joyfully. Grammy swatted at him lightly with her dishtowel. "Hush, dog."

"What is he now, twelve? Thirteen?" Duke knelt down to rub Buster's long floppy ears.

"Fourteen if he's a day. He treed a coon in my plum just last week." Grampy smiled. "He's still got it."

Duke chuckled as Buster washed his face with his tongue, gently pushing the dog away. He went to the sink to wash off the drool. Grampy had gotten Buster as a pup when Duke was in his early 20's. Jennifer had been two, Vince three. The Hell those kids had put the dog through, and he loved every minute. Now he was old and smelled slightly funny. "Buster, sit up." Duke grinned as the dog sat on his haunches. Duke stuck out his finger. "Bang!" Buster flopped over on his side, paws over his eyes. Duke laughed. "Good dog."

Grammy yelped. Duke looked up in alarm to see her standing over her canning pot, holding her hand. He jumped up and rushed over. He rushed to her side. "Grammy? You OK?"

"Yes, Conrad, I just grabbed ahold of the rack with a wet rag like a fool. Now the thing's half in and half out." She nodded over to the rack of processed jars. "Old idiot!"

Duke examined her hand. It wasn't blistered, but there was as angry red stripe across her palm. He fetched ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a dishtowel. "You put this on it, Grammy, hold it there." He grabbed two oven mitts from their hook by the oven and lifted the rack out and into the large sink. Grampy had come over and was comforting his wife.

"Iris, anyone could have done the same. Why don't you go sit on the porch and rest a bit? It's a fine day. I'll bring you some lemonade from the icebox.."

"Oh, Fred. The preserves…"

Grampy switched off the gas. "They need to sit and set up for a bit, anyhow. You go take Buster on t' back porch. Go on now." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the door, opening the screen so he could guide her out into the summer sun.

Duke opened the refrigerator to get the pitcher Grammy always kept full of lemonade. Inside, he found a sliced peaches in a bowl, several loaves of zucchini bread, a white cake topped with strawberries and several jars of chutney. The crisper and vegetable drawers were crammed full.

_How will two people ever eat all of this?_

Duke retrieved the pitcher, filled a tall glass with ice and then added the lemonade. He took the glass out to the back porch. "Here you are, Grammy."

"Ah, you beat me to it, boy. Good job." Grampy tapped the tip of his nose with his finger. "While yer here, you can lend me a hand with this old stump." He pointed out into the yard.

Duke looked. The old oak was certainly gone, but it's stump remained stubborn. Grampy had succeeded in hacking at it, and digging around it. He'd tied rope around it, but still it remained. Duke turned to look at his boney grandfather, wondering who was more obstinate: the stump or the old man. Grampy had been a muscular man when Duke was a boy, and remained strong up through his sixties. Now, however, he seemed to be shrinking.

"Sure, Grampy, I can give whatever help you need."

"'Twon't take much more. I've got her coming. Just need some better leverage, boy." Grampy nodded, thumping his chest. "Strip off then. I'm thinking it will take some good brute muscle from both of us. You still a brute, boy?"

"Yessir."

"Good boy." Grampy turned to Grammy, who was sitting on a wicker chair, her hand on Buster's head. "Get ready, woman, yer' about to watch two men workin' hard."

"Land! Two handsome men, at that." She laughed cheerfully, fanning herself. "What the girls in this neighborhood would say if only they knew."

"We'd have to fight 'em off." He snorted and walked down into the yard and across to the steps. Duke pulled off his shirt and smiled at his grandmother.

"I'll get it out for him, Grammy."

"You do that, Doodlebug. I'm here watchin'." She sipped her lemonade and then took his shirt, folding it for him.

Duke saw the problem as soon as he looked into the trench his grandfather had dug around the stump. A few thick roots still held it firm. Grampy didn't have a chainsaw, and Duke was ready for a good workout. He, slipped on the work gloves Grampy handed him, wielded a shovel and started to widen the trench so he could get a better angle on the first root. Grampy saw what he was doing and grabbed a spade to help. Together, they exposed more of the root, shovelful by shovelful.

"Nearly lost you, boy." Grampy focused on the ground beneath him.

"Not as close as you'd think."

"Don't give me that shit. I saw the news. I know what a coma is. Yer lucky the fall didn't kill you."

"Yessir." Duke set down his shovel and re-assessed the situation. A maybe a half foot more on either side. He dug in again. "I'm fine, Grampy."

"Sure. I can see that. Yer mother wasn't. Yer grandmother weren't neither. Yer step pop wasn't lookin' too sure, himself, nor yer brother and sister. Baby Drew didn't understand." Grampy stopped shoveling. "Look at me, boy."

Duke's blue eyes met those of his grandfather. His hair had gone from blond to white long ago. His face was folded with experience, tanned from years of working outside. "I don't expect to outlive my own grandchildren. 'Specially not my first grandson, you hear me?"

"Yessir."

"You put in yer time, boy. Done more than yer share." His eyes ran over the scars across Duke's torso, the same way Mamma's had. "You want to quit…ain't no shame in a man retiring after giving his all to his country so many times."

Duke finished clearing the dirt around the first thick root to his satisfaction. He hefted an axe. "I'm not a quitter, Grampy." He began to swing at the root, throwing chips into the air as he hacked through the hard wood.

Grampy laughed heartily. "You sure ain't. Yer a mean cuss. A nasty brute. Just like me. They'll have to peel you off dead, boy, and even then you'll be digging in tooth and nail." He grabbed the hatchet and both men alternated chops.

It took a good few hours, but they managed to expose and chop through all the thick taproots. Both men were drenched ad gritty. Duke re-tied the rope around the stump. He walked around it twice, then found a likely spot and gave it a few kicks. On the last one, he felt it shift. "Grampy, grab the rope and give it a good, solid tug. Maybe see if you can get around that peach tree there."

Grampy saw what he was up to, and slung the rope around the peach, then pulled with steady pressure. Duke kicked the stump a few more times with the bottom of his foot. It loosened considerably, and Grampy pulled up the slack. Duke got behind the stump, dug his feet in, and pushed for all he was worth. Grampy pulled, groaning. With a shower of dirt and large rending sound, the stump gave up its grip on the Earth and came loose. Duke grabbed the rope and hauled it all the way out.

Grampy came back over and spat into the hole. "Good work, boy. Thought it was a two man job." He slapped Duke on the shoulder. "We'll leave the roots. I've got a few bags over yonder to fill in th' hole. Don't want yer grandmother or baby sister falling in. Neither one looks where they're going."

Duke nodded, musing to himself that if he had somehow known to bring Wally and a chainsaw, the job would have been easier. Still, he had enjoyed the work. He felt pleasantly tired, and his muscles ached pleasantly. They dumped several bags into the hole, walking over several times to tamp it down. They finished with the soil that Grampy had dug up before and the dirt they had both dug up from around the roots. Both men then cleaned and oiled the tools and stowed everything away in the barn.

Duke looked back over the yard and to the small pastures, letting a light breeze cool him off. The cows were long gone, even Daisy the milk cow had been moved to Max's-Grampy had long ago given up morning milking for the convenience of the grocery store. A few chickens and an old rooster still wandered around the henhouse. Bo and Gypsy had died a few years back, both well into their thirties. Both of Duke's grandparents decided they didn't ride enough to warrant getting more horses.

Grammy came up and handed him a glass of lemonade. "Nothing like watching two handsome strong men do a lick of hard work." Duke sipped slowly. "Come in and wash yourself off, Conrad. I've cleared the sink for you."

Duke followed her up the porch steps and into the kitchen. Grampy was sluicing himself off in the sink. The old man swept the water over his head and shoulders several times, scrubbing at the dirt and wood chips that had caught in his fluffy hair. Duke was happy to see he had a scalpful. Both his maternal and paternal grandfathers had full heads of hair. Grampy's fluffy white crop and Opa's silver mane hung in there.

_Opi, on the other hand, has his own little tonsure. But Jack seems OK. Vince better pray._

Grampy finished at the sink, and Duke stepped up to wash as much dirt from himself as possible. He stuck his head under the tap and scrubbed. When he was done, he groped around till Grammy handed him a towel. When he was dry, she handed him his shirt.

"Better put this on before the post lady comes, or I'll never get her gone."

Duke pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it back into his jeans. He'd need a shower before dinner, but he was OK till then. He could see that his grandmother had started to ladle the preserves into clean jars. "You want help, Grammy?"

"Oh, don't bother, I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you sit and relax with Grampy?" The old man had wandered into the front room to find his newspaper and a chair. Duke knew he's be snoring in a matter of minutes.

"It's no bother, Grammy. I don't mind at all. As long as I'm not underfoot."

Grammy came over and stroked his cheek lovingly. "Doodlebug, you're never underfoot. Come and help me with the canning funnel, then, and tell me some of your adventures. I want to hear the most exciting things you've seen."

"Did I write you about Romania? You won't believe what happened in Romania, Grammy." He held the grabbed the canning funnel and moved it from jar to jar while Grammy ladeled in warm preserves.

"No, Doodlebug, you tell me all about it."

Duke spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon helping her jar, process and put up the preserves. After he was finished with Romania, he told her about Egypt. Then he told her about Ace's tests to go into space, making her laugh at the part about the re-entry simulator.

She sent him home with a warm kiss, a new sweater, several jars of peaches and preserves, three jars of chutney, a peach pie, a strawberry pie, and apricot pie, two loaves of zucchini bread and a dozen fresh eggs.


End file.
